


Todo a su tiempo

by HeLLP



Category: DCU, Super Sons (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Lifestyles, Drama & Romance, Eventual Fluff, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Memories, Pre-Relationship, Recovered Memories, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 60,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24042478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP
Summary: Mientras Jon conoce el lado lindo del amor, sus amigos le mostrarán con sus propias historias que no todo es hermoso, y que incluso te puede llevar a vivir una gran mentira toda tu vida.Experiencias en el amor y todas sus facetas.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Bart Allen/Jaime Reyes, Billy Batson/Jonathan Samuel Kent, Bizarro (DCU) & Jason Todd, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Wally West, Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	1. Sobre Damian y Jon

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está siendo previamente publicada en wattpad.
> 
> Quizás los primeros caps no son tan atrayentes. Permítanme recomendar leer primero el cap "7. Sobre Richard y Wally", y/o el cap "11. Especial: Tim y Jason". Con estos se podrán dar una idea más clara de lo que va la historia.

_Alguna vez, antes de largarse, madre me dijo que aquel sentimiento conocido como amor no era más que una patética excusa de las personas para no aceptar su soledad y sentirse especiales por una vez en su vida. Como era de esperarse, le creí sin dudarlo. Por mucho tiempo aquello fue una verdad absoluta para mí. Pero entonces conocí a aquel chico de ojos azules, y pensé: ¿Qué hay de malo con querer dejar atrás esa abrumadora soledad que siempre me invade?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Eres como un hermano para mi"_

_Ahí va de nuevo, palabras más, palabras menos, pero la idea es esa, no pueden verme más allá de un hermano o amigo, estoy harto. No me molesta el hecho de que me han rechazado por séptima vez, ni siquiera me interesaba tanto el chico. Lo que de verdad me molesta es que tengo 21 años y aún no puedo decir que he conocido el amor. Quizás exagero, mi madre dice que es cuestión de tiempo, que debería tomármelo con calma y vivir la vida sin preocuparme por esto, y que, cuando menos me lo espere, el amor tocará a mi puerta. Seguro que tiene razón, pero cómo no frustrarme cuando he crecido escuchando la bella historia de mis padres. Y ahora, después de tener tan fallida cita, estoy aquí, acostado en el sofá, dejándome llevar por mi depresión, entre helado y películas._


	2. Sobre Conner y Jon

— ¿Sabes?, compré ese helado para toda la familia.

Jon no se había percatado de la presencia de su madre hasta que ésta se sentó junto a él y le quitó el bote de helado.

—Lo siento... pero aún queda bastante, apenas empecé.

— ¿Tan mal ha ido la cita?

Realmente Lois no necesitaba respuesta, era obvio con ver la cara de su hijo para saber el porqué de su estado de ánimo. Ya sabía que Jon no tenía ganas de escuchar el consejo que siempre le daba, así que solo hizo lo que sabía ayudaría al deprimido chico. Madre e hijo se acurrucaron juntos en el sofá de la sala y disfrutaron de películas toda la tarde mientras Jon agotaba todo el helado del hogar.

Aquella noche durante la cena, pensando en cómo distraer a Jon, Lois se decidió a proponerle que fuese su ayudante en una entrevista importante que ella haría en unos días. Jon realmente no tenía ganas de nada, pero tampoco tenía excusa alguna para negarse. Había dejado el empleo de verano que había tomado durante esas vacaciones y se la pasaba en casa jugando algún videojuego o haciendo cualquier tarea que sus padres le indicaban. El plan que su madre le ofrecía era una buena oportunidad para distraerse y además desenvolver sus habilidades en la carrera que estaba estudiando. Así que aceptó y los siguientes días se dedicó a hacer su investigación debida para poder estar preparado.

Aunque se sentía ansioso, Jon podría decir que estaba listo para cualquier cosa. Claro, hasta que él y su madre bajaron del taxi y vieron el magnífico edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. De pronto Jon ya no estaba tan seguro de poder llevar a cabo con éxito su encomienda.

—Tranquilo, lo harás bien, y que no te impresione Lex, tu padre y yo lo conocemos desde hace años, sé cómo tratarlo, tu solo sígueme—. Le decía Lois muy segura de sí misma mientras llegaban a su piso destinado.

Su madre no le mintió. A pesar de la imponente imagen que daba aquel hombre, Lois se manejó sin problemas. Incluso pudo notar como Luthor se andaba con cuidado al responder algunas cuestiones que podrían catalogarse de turbias. Realmente había aprendido mucho ese día.

Cuando la entrevista estaba por concluir, un joven alto de pelo negro y gafas oscuras irrumpió en la oficina. Se veía molesto y no vaciló en gritarle al hombre mayor ignorando por completo la presencia de Jon y su madre.

— ¿¡Qué demonios le dijiste a Tim?!  
—Conner, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?, tengo que hablar con mi secretaria sobre dejarte entrar aquí—. Dijo Luthor con total tranquilidad mientras se acercaba al chico. —Sé educado, tengo visitas y no necesito que presencien tus rabietas— le dijo en voz baja.  
—No me incluyas en tus fachadas— respondió el otro claramente más furioso mientras daba un ligero empujón al millonario.

—Solo deja de meterte en mis asuntos, dejaste de tener derecho sobre mi hace tiempo, ¡estás advertido!—. Dicho eso salió del lugar sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor.

El ambiente se había tornado incómodo y Jon no sabía hacía donde debía mirar. Estaba claro que acababa de ver algo bastante privado.

—Yo creo que nos vamos, adiós Luthor, gracias por todo. Vamos Jon—. Como siempre, su madre al rescate.  
—Ni se te ocurra mencionar algo de esto Lane—.El hombre hablaba en un tono seco y claramente irritado. —Sí, lo que digas—.

Cuando salían del edificio, Lois recibió una llamada que parecía ser importante así que atendió de inmediato mientras Jon la esperaba y buscaba si algún taxi pasaba. Entonces notó que cerca de él, aquel chico pelinegro que había entrado a la oficina del señor Luthor también parecía esperar transporte. Sin duda le despertó cierta curiosidad aquel muchacho y permaneció observándolo un momento.

El chico era de complexión delgada y alto, seguro más que él. Llevaba un abrigo de cuero negro y pantalones de mezclilla rasgados. Su cabello era algo largo y dejaba caer un fleco coqueto en su frente. Jon pensó que era gracioso que a él y a su padre les pasara lo mismo que a aquel muchacho.

Además del estilo ochentero, Jon también pudo notar que el extraño se veía aún molesto. Al acercarse un poco más, escuchó que balbuceaba entre dientes algunos insultos.

—A-am, hola—. El muchacho al fin se percató de la presencia del menor y volteó a verlo algo extrañado.

—Ah... hola, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Jon.

—Hola Jon, ¿tú...?

—A-ah, yo, bueno...

¿Cómo llegabas con un extraño y le decías "¡hey!, vi tu pequeña discusión que claramente era privada con el señor que acabo de entrevistar, ¿te puedo ayudar?". Sin duda Jon no planteó muy bien sus acciones. Pero así era él, siempre queriendo ayudar a cualquiera, así lo habían educado.

—Y-yo... no pude evitar notar que estabas realmente molesto con el señor Luthor. Así que quería saber si estás bien— Bueno, quizás no eran las mejores palabras, pero el chico era sincero.

Conner trató de acomodar todo lo que aquel muchacho le decía.

— ¿Tú estabas ahí?

—Sí, le hacía una entrevista al señor Luthor.

—Vaya, ¿eres periodista o algo así?

—Oh no, apenas soy estudiante, solo hacía de ayudante—. Jon cayó en cuenta de que no había contemplado la posibilidad de que el sujeto lo mandara al diablo pensando que quizás le querría sacar algún chisme jugoso para la prensa. Así que trató de ser lo más sincero que le fuese posible.

—No tengo la intención de que me digas todo lo que tenga que ver con el señor Luthor, solo que me sorprendiste. Y cuando te vi hace un momento no pude evitar acercarme. Mi madre dice que cuando veas a alguien que lo está pasando mal no hay que dudar en darle un poco de apoyo.

Conner sintió ganas de reír, no con burla, sino porque aquel chico de ojos azules se mostraba tan transparente. _Como un niño_ pensó.

—Vaya, pareces un monjecito—. Al fin soltó una pequeña risa, pero se detuvo de inmediato al ver como el menor bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado.

—No te ofendas, solo bromeo... Supongo que no me vendría mal una segunda opinión sobre el asunto, ¿me acompañas por un café y te cuento?—. Con su invitación vino un pequeño guiño. No era coqueto, más bien trataba de ser simpático a su estilo.

Jon se sorprendió por la invitación, pero realmente quería animar a aquel extraño, así que accedió sin pensarlo mucho.

—Claro, solo espera un momento.

Antes de que Conner pudiera responder, Jon ya se había alejado para avisar a su madre que se fuera sin él. Lois aún no había terminado su llamada, se veía tan ensimismada en su charla que no procesó con totalidad las palabras de su hijo hasta que este ya se había ido.

Al parecer aquel muchacho no buscaba transporte como Jon pensó, ya que antes de guiarlo entre las calles del centro de Metropolis hacía una pequeña cafetería, el mayor dejó su abrigo dentro de un pequeño auto azul. Incluso le ofreció a Jon poder dejar sus cosas también, pero este lo rechazó cortésmente.

Al llegar a aquel establecimiento, ambos ordenaron una rebanada de pastel de manzana y tomaron asiento al fondo del recinto. Aun cuando eran vacaciones de verano, no había tanta clientela como se esperaría debido a la hora. Así que podían charlar sin ser interrumpidos por el común alboroto que se solía tener en esa zona de la ciudad.

— ¿Cómo lograron conseguir una entrevista con Lex Luthor?, normalmente nunca accede a ese tipo de cosas.

—Eso mismo le dijo mi madre, y tampoco se lo respondió a ella. Pero tengo entendido que mis padres y el señor Luthor se conocen desde hace años, de algún modo.

Aquella historia de cómo es que sus padres, trabajadores de clase media, conocían a una persona de tal renombre como lo era el señor Luthor era algo que Jon aún desconocía.

Conner contempló un momento al menor, mientras este jugaba con una porción de su postre. Entonces al fin dio con ese vago recuerdo que aquel chico le rememoraba.

—No serás... ¿el hijo de Lois Lane?

Jon levantó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su madre. De inmediato se mostró emocionado por aquel detalle.

— ¡Sí!, ¿cómo lo supiste?

—Alguna vez la llegué a ver en algunas fiestas de Luthor, y él me la presentó. Creo que hasta traté de coquetearle, hace mucho de eso. Tú te pareces mucho a ella.

El rostro de Jon se iluminó aún más al escuchar ese pequeño comentario sobre su madre. Siempre le emocionaba saber más sobre sus padres, ya que estos no solían soltar mucho al respecto.

— ¿De verdad crees que me parezco mucho a ella?, todos dicen que me parezco más a mi padre y... ¡¿tú... qué?! —. Entre tanta emoción, Jon apenas asimiló con totalidad lo que el otro le había dicho. De inmediato se dejó ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del chico. La idea de que su madre fuera objeto de galanterías no le molestaba, sino que juraba que aquel muchacho no se alejaba mucho de su edad.

— ¿Qué?, soy humano. Además, como te dije, ya hace mucho de eso.

Jon trató de borrar la imagen de Conner coqueteándole a su madre y se concentró en seguir la conversación.

—Sí, tienes razón, discúlpame por alterarme.

—No te preocupes. Bueno, así que eres el pequeño Lane.

—Kent, soy Jon Kent.

— ¿Kent? Vaya, así que además le coqueteé a una mujer casada, sí que era idiota.

—Haha, creo que es normal que pensaras que era soltera, nunca lleva su anillo—. Al decir eso, por un momento, Jon volvió a retomar ese viejo pensamiento que de vez en cuando rondaba en su cabeza hasta que él mismo decidía que no era importante.

Desde que tenía memoria, ninguno de sus padres usaba aquel símbolo de su unión. Y además parecía que a ninguno le importaba. Cuando el pequeño Jon preguntaba al respecto, siempre le respondían alguna cosa cursi de que su amor no necesitaba objetos materiales. La idea era tan tierna que Jon se olvidaba de inmediato de sus dudas, justo como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Después de dejar atrás el tema de su madre, Conner entró de lleno en explicarle el porqué de su pequeña discusión.

Al parecer, en las propias palabras de Conner, el señor Luthor jamás se hizo cargo de él más allá de lo económico. Y ahora, decía el mayor, este se metía en sus asuntos como si fuera un buen padre preocupándose por su hijo.

— ¡¿Eres el hijo del señor Luthor?!

Jon no pudo disimular su sorpresa, pero ahora todo cobraba sentido.

—Creía que lo sabrías todo del tipo a quien acabas de entrevistar chico—. Conner rio un poco mientras daba un bocado a su rebanada.

Jon volvió a sonrojarse.

— ¡Claro que lo investigué!, pero no recuerdo haber visto alguna fotografía tuya. Además de que no hay mucha información sobre eso, así que no le di gran importancia—. Las últimas palabras las soltó disminuyendo poco a poco su tono de voz, parecía que Jon se encogía en su asiento. A Conner le pareció aún más simpático aquel chico.

—Lex me ha mantenido siempre en bajo perfil, así que no me sorprende. Solo te molestaba—. Jon mostró un pequeño puchero y siguió comiendo su pastel fingiendo molestia.

—Bueno, la cosa es que hasta hace unos años yo no le importaba, pero ahora trata de meterse en mis cosas.

Por lo que Conner explicaba, el señor Luthor empezó a entrometerse en su vida desde que se supo que él salía con uno de los hijos de su competencia.

—El problema no es que salga con un chico, sino que el chico es justamente el que ahora se encarga de dirigir Industrias Wayne.

— ¡Timothy Drake-Wayne!

— ¿Ves?, todos lo conocen, así que inevitablemente Lex se enteró.

El señor Luthor inicialmente solo llegó a hablar con Conner y le pedía que dejara al otro. Pero cuando era claro que Kon no le haría el mínimo caso, el hombre tomó medidas extremas. Se entrevistó directamente con su pareja y le hizo varias ofertas para que terminara con esa relación. Pero Drake tampoco accedió. Aquella reunión terminó con un Lex perdiendo la compostura y soltando algunas cosas que ni el joven ni Conner entendían.

Desde luego que al mayor eso lo puso furioso. Así es como había llegado a la situación actual.

Jonathan escuchó toda la historia con atención y cuando Conner terminó, el pequeño Kent no tenía mucho que decir, solo podía animarlo y aconsejarle que ignorara a su padre. A fin de cuentas, ¿qué gran cosa podría hacer Luthor más allá de incomodarlos? En realidad, Lex Luthor no tenía tanto poder fuera de sus negocios.

La charla sirvió para que el mayor sacara su frustración. Aunque, era consciente de que su molestia no era solo por su padre. Sabía que Jon tenía razón, en ese momento, Luthor era el menor de sus problemas, pero era agradable poder desahogarse un poco con alguien. Lo haría con su pareja, pero él ya tenía sus propios problemas. Así era Conner Luthor, siempre poniendo por delante las necesidades de sus seres queridos.

En algún momento, la plática fue interrumpida por el timbre en el teléfono de Jon. Al responder, una histérica Lois le gritaba exigiendo respuestas del porqué se había ido con un extraño. Jonathan sin duda se sintió avergonzado, sus padres seguían tratándolo como a un niño y eso no ayudaba a que las personas lo tomaran enserio como el adulto que ya era.

Conner rio por la situación y se ofreció a acompañarlo para pedirle disculpas a su madre por llevárselo sin permiso. Desde luego la intención del mayor no era ofender a Jon, a él le parecía tierno que su madre se preocupara tanto por el. Pero para Jon solo fue otro momento más agregado a la lista de porqué a veces, aunque amase a sus padres, odiaba la forma en que estos mostraban su amor por él.

Lois se sintió más aliviada al saber que Jon estaba con el hijo de su viejo conocido y, después de una pequeña charla, Conner se ofreció a llevar a ambos a su casa, ya que según él, le quedaba de camino.

Antes de despedirse, ambos muchachos intercambiaron números.

Jon nunca se imaginaría que aquel encuentro casual lo conduciría a su propia historia de amor que el tanto anhelaba. Como su madre decía, todo llegaba a su tiempo, y el de Jonathan Kent al fin había llegado


	3. Sobre aquella fiesta

Luego de varios intercambios de mensajes, gracias al buen humor de ambos, Conner y Jon comenzaron a llevarse bastante bien. Tan así que incluso el mayor empezó a invitar al otro a salidas con sus amigos y, aunque algo apenado, éste aceptó sin dudarlo. La idea de salir con un grupo de amigos que ya estaba establecido siempre le resultaba incomodo, ya que él sabía mejor que nadie cómo se sentían los otros cuando uno de sus miembros traía a un nuevo conocido. Simplemente las cosas no solían resultar bien en situaciones como esa.

Por suerte para Jon, esta no fue una de esas situaciones. Conner siempre trataba de integrarlo al grupo, además de que los otros chicos se mostraban bastante abiertos a conocerlo.

La incomodidad de Jon siguió persistiendo cuando se dio cuenta que casi todos ahí eran mayores que él. Pero para su sorpresa, realmente no era tan notorio aquel detalle.

En el grupo estaban Bart Allen, un chico pelirrojo un año mayor que Jon y que siempre parecía estar muy activo; su pareja Jaime Reyes, que parecía ser el único que podía calmar la hiperactividad del primero; Cassie Sandsmark, una chica rubia muy amable y divertida, que en cuanto conoció a Jon empezó a tratarlo con mimos ya que, en palabras de ella misma, el chico era demasiado adorable; Garfield Logan, rubio, quizás tan hiperactivo como Bart, gustaba de bromear bastante; y por supuesto, Timothy Drake-Wayne, o como el pidió que lo llamara, Tim.

Según entendía Jon, había muchos amigos más, pero ellos eran, por así decirlo, el grupo principal de Conner y Tim. Al joven Kent le parecía increíble de pronto tener varios amigos nuevos, sobre todo porque la iniciativa había nacido de ellos. No es que Jonathan fuera del tipo antisocial, pero debido a diversas razones, aun cuando tenía varios conocidos y a su buena amiga Kathy Branden, él no podía decir que tuviese muchas amistades.

.

Durante las salidas que tuvieron en aquellas vacaciones, Jon fue conocedor de cuán amoroso podía ser su nuevo amigo Conner. Incluso podía decir que sentía algo de celos al ver a la gran pareja. Jaime y Bart tampoco se quedaban atrás al demostrar su cariño. El resto del grupo solía expresarse hastiado e incluso hacían burlas sobre la actitud de sus melosos amigos. Para Jon todo era demasiado bello, cada vez se sentía más motivado a poder experimentar algo tan increíble como lo que seguramente Conner sentía al estar con Tim.

.

 _Conner_  
Hey!😆  
Alguna vez te has imaginado cómo es una fiesta de gala de los millonarios?😗

 _Jon_  
Me doy una idea por las historias de mis padres sobre su trabajo, no suenan emocionantes

 _Conner_  
Y tienes razón😂  
por eso necesito compañía  
Tim quiere que vaya a la fiesta de su familia, y pues, obvio no faltaré, sabes lo insinuosas que llegan a ser algunas personas con mi precioso Tim?!😒  
Pero me aburriré mucho tomando mi papel de planta en un rincón del salón 😓, así que por qué no me acompañas?😜

 _Jon_  
No sé Kon, ni siquiera tengo algún traje muy elegante, me sentiré fuera de lugar

 _Conner_  
excusas!!😡  
La ropa es lo de menos, Tim tiene muchos trajes y te puede prestar uno, a él también le agrada la idea de que vayas😁

Vamos Jon, ayuda a este pobre torpe que parece no saber vivir sin mi hue~

Como odio que Tim me quite el teléfono😠

 _Jon_  
Ah... oc  
está bien, iré, espero no causarles muchas molestias

 _Conner_  
Claro que no!, será divertido, tu distraes a Kon, yo hago muestra de presencia un rato y luego nos vamos 😋

Conner trajo mi café y trata de quitarme su celular, nos vemos Jon!

 _Jon_  
Adiós Tim~

La idea de asistir a un evento de ese tipo no era algo que emocionara mínimamente a Jon, pero no sabía decirle que no a las personas, así que se resignó. Tampoco perdía nada con ir, pronto entraría a clases así que debía disfrutar sus últimos días libres.

.

La noche de la fiesta Conner y Jon llegaban a un lujoso hotel de Gotham, Tim ya se encontraba dentro recibiendo a los invitados junto a su padre y sus hermanos, así que se reunirían con el más tarde. Cuando entraron al gran salón, Jon volvió a quedar impresionado por tanto lujo. De pronto sintió como se devaluaba aún más el piso de sus padres.

—No te dejes engañar tanto, solo es fachada, brillo aquí y allá- Decía Conner guiándolo a la mesa de bocadillos. —Lo único impresionante aquí es la comida, vamos prueba esto—.

Gracias al buen humor de Kon, y a sus chistes respecto a las frivolidades del lugar, Jon se sintió más cómodo y pudo divertirse. De vez en cuando alguna chica se acercaba a pedirle bailar y éste amablemente aceptaba, pero no pasaba mucho tiempo para que volviera a encontrarse con Conner.

En un momento en el que el par de oji-azules platicaban en un balcón, ya cansados de tanta gente, un delgado chico, que ambos conocían bien, se acercó a ellos, abrazando por la espalda a Conner.

—Te robaré a Kon un momento Jonny-

 _Owww_ , solo eso podía pensar Jon mientras veía la joven pareja dirigirse a al centro del salón y comenzar a bailar captando la atención de todos los presentes.

Por un momento, Jon se unió a las miradas curiosas que seguían los pasos de sus amigos, pensando en que quizás, algún día, él experimentaría una escena parecida. Claro que luego recordó que no se le daba exactamente bien bailar. Durante la fiesta, alguna pobre chica y uno que otro muchacho, sufrieron las consecuencias de su poca experiencia en bailes de salón. Pero Jon era tan amable y sincero con sus disculpas que no recibió gran reclamo. Incluso una chica se ofreció coqueta a darle clases particulares.

Pasados unos minutos, Jon decidió volver al balcón donde antes se había acomodado con Kon. Inexplicablemente estaba sintiendo algo de calor, así que dejó que la brisa nocturna lo envolviera mientras contemplaba las oscuras calles de Gotham. Sin duda esa ciudad era tan distinta a su querida Metropolis.

Tal era su concentración en ese momento, que Jon no pudo notar la presencia que se había acercado a él.

— ¿Tú quién eres? —Jon no estaba totalmente seguro de que aquella pregunta fuera para él.

Al girar la vista, se encontró con unos ojos esmeraldas que lo miraban inexpresivos.

—A-ah, soy Jonathan Kent, soy invitado de Timothy Drake, un gusto— Jon trató de ser lo más cordial y amable posible extendiendo su mano para poder saludar al desconocido, pero este ignoró su gesto y simplemente se recargó en el otro extremo del lugar.

Al no tenerlo tan cerca, Jon pudo observar mejor las facciones de aquel desconocido. Era un muchacho moreno, de cabello negro corto, podía notar que aquel chico era un poco más bajo que él. Vestía un traje negro, sin duda bastante caro. No estaba totalmente seguro, pero Jon podía jurar que los botones de su abrigo eran de plata. Pero lo que más resaltaba en aquel hombre no eran sus costosas prendas, si no esa postura recta y elegante que mostraba. _Como un príncipe,_ pensó.

La curiosidad lo llenó, e ignorando la pequeña grosería que acababa de hacerle el otro, Jon insistió en seguir la charla.

— ¿Y tú quién eres? —. Jon volvió a acortar la distancia que había entre los dos, claramente alterando un poco al moreno, que lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Damian Wayne—. Respondió aquel chico, tratando de alejarse de Jon, que no dejaba de verlo curioso, sin duda empezaba a incomodarse.

— ¡Oh!, eres hermano de Tim—. En cuanto ese nombre fue pronunciado, Damian soltó un pequeño chasquido. Era claro que aquella frase le había molestado.

—Si claro, **_hermano_** —. Soltó con sarcasmo.

Jonathan se sintió un poco apenado. No entendía del todo qué había sido lo que había molestado al otro.

—Perdona, supongo que no te llevas bien con él... o algo así—. Jon ansiaba seguir de algún modo la conversación, pero su acompañante no compartía la idea

Damian ya se había girado para volver al salón cuando Jon lo llamó.

—A-ah ¡espera!

Realmente no tenía una excusa para hablarle, pero el oji azul no quería que aquel chico se fuera. En ese momento no estaba analizando con claridad lo que pensaba ni sus acciones. Aún sentía algo de calor a pesar de la fría brisa que entraba al lugar. De algún modo se sentía con más valor del habitual.

— ¿Qué? —. Damian se volteó y de nuevo lo miró fijamente como lo había hecho al principio.

Por un momento Jon se perdió en aquellos ojos brillantes, cada vez le parecían más hermosos. _Diablos, ¿qué tiene este chico?_

Al no recibir respuesta por parte del oji azul, Damian volvió a dirigirse al salón, pero para desgracia de este, Tim se dirigía hacia donde ellos estaban.

—Damian, ahí estabas, Bruce te está buscando.

Al ver que Jon estaba cerca de Damian, Tim se preguntó si su odioso “hermano” había llegado a cruzar palabras con el menor, pero rápido descartó esa idea, ese no era el estilo de Damian.

Un chasquido del moreno fue todo lo que recibió por respuesta, tampoco esperaba más. Habiendo dado el recado que se le había pedido, Tim pasó de largo al lado de Damian para acercarse a su joven amigo. Pero este aún seguía con la vista fija en el más joven de los Wayne.

Jon escuchó a lo lejos que Tim lo llamaba, realmente no estaba procesando bien sus ideas. Seguía sintiendo su cuerpo caliente y un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago.

Sin meditar mucho lo que hacía, Jon ignoró a su amigo y corrió para alcanzar a Damian. Un par de pasos más adelante lo logró.

Desde donde Tim estaba, observó sorprendido como, después de un par de segundos, Jon era golpeado en la cara por un Damian claramente sonrojado. _Que bueno que vine a esta fiesta_ se dijo.

.

Después de haber bailado un rato con Tim, Conner salió alegre del lugar para poder acercar su auto a la entrada principal. Tim le había dicho que en cuanto encontrara a Jon, los tres podrían irse.

Unos minutos después de haberse estacionado, Kon vio salir corriendo a alguien que ubicó rápidamente como su joven amigo Jon. Lo llamó desde el auto, y este corrió a su encuentro

—¿Jon?.

Jonathan se veía agitado y bastante sonrojado.

—¿Qué pasó chico?, ¿y Tim?... ¿qué rayos te pasó en el ojo?

Al verlo más de cerca, Conner pudo notar que el menor tenía una ligera inchazon en su ojo izquierdo, y que poco a poco se iba inflamando más y más. Desde luego Jon no soltó palabra alguna, solo se concentraba en asimilar lo que acababa de hacer. Aquel golpe lo había vuelto en si.

Kon se asustó por la falta de una respuesta, así que bajó del auto y se acercó al otro y lo tomó suavemente de los hombros para poder captar su atención.

—Oye, no me asustes, ¿dónde está Tim?

Justamente Tim salía de aquel hotel y se acercó a ellos.

—Cariño, no me puedo ir aún, será mejor que te lleves a Jon a casa y le cures eso—. Era notorio que Tim trataba de apagar la sonrisa que aún se veía en su rustro mientras miraba a Jon que aún se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Conner no entendía nada pero su novio no lo dejó preguntar, solo le dejó un pequeño beso en los labios y se alejó para regresar al edificio.

—Que Jon te explique.

.

—¡Hahaha!, no lo puedo creer!

—¡¡Cállate!!...¡¡¡aaaggg!!!

Conner no podía contener la risa mientras conducía con dirección a su piso. A su lado, un muy sonrojado Jon solo podía encogerse en el asiento del copiloto, rogando que no hubiese pasado aquello, al menos no así.

—¡¡No vuelvo a beber nada que tu me des!!

—Oye, nunca mencionaste que tenías baja tolerancia al alcohol.

—¡¡Cuando lo probé sabía muy dulce!!, no pensé que fuese alcohol.

—Era una fiesta, ¿qué esperabas?, además las bebidas dulces son las más fuertes, ahora sabes eso.

—¿Crees que Tim esté molesto conmigo por besar a su hermano?

—¿Molesto?, te lo agradecerá toda la vida, ¡diablos!, debí estar ahí para verlo.

El mayor aún no superaba del todo el momento así que trataba de controlar su risa, era obvio que para Jon todo aquello resultaba muy incomodo.

—Ok ok, perdón, ya me calmé... Escucha, estas cosas pasan, ya verás que en unas semanas esto solo será un divertido anécdota—. Conner trataba de mostrarse comprensivo una vez pasado su momento de euforia. Pero él realmente consideraba que todo aquello no tenía gran importancia, aunque entendía que para Jon no era así.

—Ahora también sabemos que con alcohol encima eres un atrevido.

Jon solo lo miró molesto y le dio un golpe en el hombro.

—¡Auch!, ya ya, no diré nada—. Bueno, quizás no estaba logrando ayudar mucho, así que los minutos restantes ambos jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio.

Ya en su piso, Kon se encontraba revisando el ojo del menor.

—Con un poco de hielo se bajará, no te preocupes.

Jon se dejó caer en el sofá en el que se encontraban mientras sostenía una bolsa de hielo en su ojo herido.

—Mi madre se pondrá como loca cuando vea el moretón.

—Cierto, no había pensado eso, demonios.

Ciertamente a Conner le preocupaba más la reacción de la señora Lane sobre el ojo de su hijo a quien el prometió cuidar que la absurda opinión del gruñon Wayne.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un rato. Mientras tanto Conner preparaba algo de café, sabía que cuando Tim llegara querría un poco, y también le vendría bien al chico. Dejando de lado todo el drama, Kon se preguntaba cómo diablos Jon terminó besando a Damian, aún no se lo había explicado todo.

—Me tengo que disculpar...

—¿Con Damian?

—Si... yo… no soy así.

Conner se sentó junto a un abatido Jon, quería animarlo, aunque a él le hiciera gracia, cada vez era mas evidente que Jon se sentía realmente mal.

—Oye, no sé cómo diablos terminaste besando a Damian, pero enserio, te estás preocupando por nada. Ya te lo dije, solo fue un beso en una fiesta, y... dudo que Damian si quiera tenga ganas de escuchar tus disculpas, es un tipo muy arrogante y odioso.

Jonathan contemplaba el techo mientras pensaba. Seguramente Conner tenía razón, él conocía más a Tim y a sus allegados, así que seguro conocía a Damian mejor que él.

No necesitaba que le explicara lo arrogante que era el susodicho, él mismo lo notó cuando se encontraron en aquel balcón.

Pero, a pesar de eso, aquel moreno le atrajo, su figura, su mirada penetrante, y esa voz, esa hermosa voz que lo dejó embobado y queriendo escucharla más. La vergüenza nunca se le quitaría, pero haciendo a un lado eso, poco a poco entró en su mente otro pensamiento.

—¿Sonará muy mal si digo que me gustó el beso?

El mayor solo se le quedó viendo sorprendido.

—Oye, creo que sigues ebrio, mejor toma café.


	4. Sobre aquella invitación

**_Torpe_** , solo así podía describir Damian al chico por el que llevaba meses embelesado.

Aquel incidente en la fiesta de su padre no fue la primera vez que vio a Jonathan Kent. Por azares del destino, ambos asistían a la misma universidad en Metrópolis. Jon como estudiante de periodismo y Damian como profesor recién graduado, aunque el papel que desempeñaba era más como ayudante de una clase en el edificio de idiomas. Ahí es donde se encontraron por primera vez aunque Jon no lo recuerde.

Damian no estaba en la clase que Jon tomaba si no en la de alado, y alguna vez, al salir de sus salones, Jon chocó con él. El oji azul se mostró muy tímido, así que más allá de darle una sincera disculpa por su descuido, no lo miró directamente y se fue casi corriendo del lugar.

En un principio Damian no le tomó mucha importancia, pero conforme pasaban los días, el moreno notaba cada vez más la presencia de aquel torpe chico. A veces lo veía en la cafetería del campus, otras en la biblioteca, e incluso una vez fueron al mismo restaurante. Así que a Damian le fue inevitable notar que ese chico no solo era un lindo rostro, sino también una hermosa persona que, a pesar de su distraída personalidad, siempre apoyaba a quien lo necesitara. Le sorprendía que alguien con tanta amabilidad no estuviera siempre rodeado de personas.

Y un día, mientras el joven ayudante observaba a lo lejos a un Jon que trataba de leer sin quedarse dormido en la biblioteca, pensó que, si nadie apreciaba la hermosa persona que era ese dulce chico, él lo haría, y Jon no necesitaría a nadie más.

Todo sonaba muy lindo en los pensamientos de Damian, sorprendiéndose bastante de sí mismo. Pero llevar acabo siquiera un acercamiento era otro asunto.

Damian ya no era tan testarudo como cuando niño, cuando era imposible de expresar emociones más allá del enojo y la indiferencia. Ahora, gracias a la convivencia con sus hermanos adoptivos, Damian había aprendido a expresarse más, aunque aún seguía siendo bastante serio, y la arrogancia de ser un Wayne tampoco lo abandonaba. Nunca se interesó realmente por socializar con la gente. Consideraba que, con sus hermanos y su mejor amiga Maya Ducard, era más que suficiente. Él solo se concentraba en mejorar como profesionista y así enorgullecer a su padre.

Entonces decidió que no tomaría riesgos, haría todo de forma calculada para poder estar cerca del oji azul sin que hubiese imprevistos. Su plan era que al terminar las vacaciones de verano, él sería el nuevo ayudante en la clase de Jon. No había problema con todo aquello, era bastante sencillo para él.

Pero todo se fue al caño cuando supo que su dulce chico era amigo de Tim, el hermano con el que peor se llevaba. Ni siquiera lo consideraba parte de su familia, y ahora debía lidiar con la idea de saber cómo es que se habían llegado a conocer ambos chicos.

Y todo empeoró cuando Jon lo tomó desprevenido y lo besó en la fiesta de beneficencia que su padre había organizado durante las vacaciones de verano.

Nunca se negaría a si mismo que aquello le gustó pero no pudo evitar que sus reflejos actuaran. Había golpeado a Jon y ahora se sentía el ser más idiota y detestable del mundo. A su parecer, aun cuando tuviera justificación, su culpa no disminuía.

Al final solo pudo optar por desechar su plan, ese pequeño incidente lo había alterado bastante y no sabía cómo actuar. Estaba nervioso aunque su rostro no lo expresara. Cuando se encontraba al chico en la mansión por invitación de Tim, lo ignoraba, y cuando volvieron a la universidad, fácilmente lo evadía. El despistado Kent seguía ignorando que ambos asistían a la misma institución. 

.

Muchas veces Jon trató de acercarse a Damian para ofrecer una buena explicación y una sincera disculpa, pero el moreno nunca lo dejó, haciendo que el oji azul se hartara. Si no quería escuchar sus disculpas tampoco le estaría rogando siempre, así que dejó el asunto por la paz.

Los meses pasaron y las vacaciones de invierno finalmente llegaron. Aquella era la época favorita de Jon desde muy niño así que era normal verlo tan animado y risueño, sobre todo después de la sorpresa que se llevó a principios de Diciembre.

Luego de muchas salidas y chats, Jon finalmente se sentía de verdad integrado en el grupo de amigos de Conner. Aunque no por ello disminuía su asombro por haber sido invitado a algo tan íntimo dentro del grupo como lo era aquella tradición. La cual consistía en que cada año, todos los amigos de los hijos Wayne pasaban tres días en la gran mansión, disfrutando al máximo de todos los lujos que el lugar les ofrecía. 

Conseguir el permiso de sus padres no fue tan complicado debido a que no era la primera vez que viajaba a Gotham, y los señores Kent ya habían tomado bastante confianza del buen Conner.

El primer día fue tranquilo, el grupo de Tim la pasó en una maratón de películas y partidas de videojuegos, quedando dormidos todos al fin hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente Jon fue el primero en despertar y al notar que todos en la habitación aún dormían profundamente, no quiso molestarlos y se levantó sin hacer mucho ruido. Luego de asearse un poco en el baño, salió de la habitación sigiloso. Al fin podría explorar el lugar. Siempre que iba de visita se quedaba donde Conner o Tim lo guiaban, así que nunca había avanzado más allá de lo que era el recibidor, la sala de proyecciones o la habitación de Tim. Este le había dicho que tenía toda la libertad para hacerlo, aunque debía tener cuidado de no perderse.

Jon avanzaba por los pasillos observando cuadros lujosos y algunas fotos familiares que colgaban en las paredes. En un momento se detuvo para poder contemplar la vista que daba la mansión desde el tercer piso. Nunca se había percatado de cuánta vegetación rodeaba realmente la zona. Prácticamente estaban aislados del resto de la ciudad.

Mientras seguía explorando su alrededor, notó que una de las muchas puertas que había en el largo pasillo estaba abierta y justo por ahí entraba un pequeño gato de pelaje negro y blanco. Su personalidad infantil lo empujó a seguir al animal, no recordaba si Tim le había comentado que tenía alguna mascota. Entró sigiloso para no asustar al minino y lo siguió hasta el fondo de la habitación, ignorando en dónde se había adentrado. El gato saltó a una mesa que estaba frente a un gran ventanal y ahí se quedó a esperar al chico que lo seguía. Jon se acercó cuidadoso y empezó a jugar con el pequeño gato que se dejaba hacer sin descaro.

— ¡Oh que lindo gatito! —. Ciertamente Jon se dejó distraer por lo dócil del animal y la ternura que desbordaba, así que ignoró por completo el sonido de pasos acercándose a su espalda.

—Su nombre es Alfred.

Al escuchar aquella voz, Jon dio un pequeño salto y de inmediato se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la atenta mirada de un moreno que ya ubicaba bastante bien.

— ¡D-Damian!, ¿q-qué haces aquí? — Decía el oji azul algo nervioso, y solo entonces prestó más atención al lugar donde se encontraba. Era una habitación grande, tanto o más que la de Tim, con varios muebles llenos de libros y trofeos. A la izquierda de la ventana había una gran cama perfectamente hecha. Al fondo podía ver la puerta hacía lo que, suponía, era el baño, y al lado un gran guardarropa.

—Yo debería decir eso, es mi habitación— Le respondió Damian tranquilo mientras se acercaba la mesa y tomaba al pequeño Alfred.

—A-ah lo siento, no lo sabía. Y-yo solo venía siguiendo a... ¿tú gato?

 _Realmente tierno_ pensó Damian.

Con el gato en brazos se acercó a la puerta para salir. — ¿Te piensas quedar aquí? —.

Jon al fin reaccionó y se apresuró a salir detrás del mayor.   
Cuando ambos estaban en el pasillo, Jon trató de escabullirse para no seguir en esa incómoda situación, pero el moreno lo detuvo, al fin tenía una oportunidad.

—Kent, ¿no tienes hambre?

—Ah no te preocupes, esperaré a que los demás- —.Su traicionero estomago lo dejó en evidencia al rugir sacándole una sonrisa al otro chico.

—Sígueme.

Jon obedeció avergonzado y siguió al mayor hasta la cocina. _Siempre que nos encontramos a solas, hago algo ridículo_ se decía el oji azul.

—Ya que nuestro mayordomo acompaña a mi padre en su viaje, no tengo algo muy elaborado que ofrecerte, solo he hecho té—. Explicaba el moreno mientras servía un tazón de leche para el pequeño gato.

— ¿No podría yo también tomar leche? —. Al decir eso, Jon notó como Damian tenía un pequeño tic y tapaba su boca, pero no le quiso dar importancia.

—Si claro, ¿quieres compartir tazón con Alfred? —. Jon pasó de tener vergüenza por haberse metido en la habitación del otro a una actitud más cómoda, olvidaba que no tenía por qué sentirse intimidado frente al mimado Wayne.

—Que simpático, me serviré yo mismo.

—No seas dramático, solo bromeaba—. Damian no podía evitar sonreír, encontraba placentero el molestar al menor.

—Toma—. Le dijo acercándole un vaso de leche. —También tengo pay de manzana—. No necesitó escuchar la respuesta del oji azul, bastaba con ver la sonrisa que mostraba.

— ¡Si!

—Aquí tienes Kent.

—Gracias.

Así pasaron un agradable rato en silencio mientras el menor disfrutaba su desayuno y el mayor bebía su taza de té.

— ¡Wow, es el segundo mejor pay de manzana que he comido! —. Decía un Jon sonriente y muy satisfecho.

— ¿El segundo?

—Sí, el primero lo hace mi abue Martha.

Por un momento los dos se quedaron sin qué decir, así que Jon decidió que era momento de retirarse.

—Gracias por el desayuno Damian, yo... iré con los demás, seguro ya están por despertar.

—Kent—. Justo se levantaba el menor para irse cuando Damian se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Tienes unas migas en la cara—. Pero en vez de que Damian acercara su mano para limpiar la mejilla del otro, tomó suavemente su mentón y depositó un gentil beso.

—Sal conmigo Jon—. Al decir eso se alejó solo para contemplar, con una pequeña sonrisa, la expresión que había causado en el menor. Jon estaba totalmente rojo y muy sorprendido.

—Piénsalo, tienes todo el fin de semana—. Dicho esto salió de la cocina sin dar tiempo a que el oji azul respondiera.

Jon no recuerda realmente cuánto tiempo permaneció inerte en medio de aquella cocina. En su cabeza solo se repetía una y otra vez el reciente acontecimiento. Damian lo había besado por voluntad propia y además… ¡le había pedido una cita! Simplemente no daba crédito a lo ocurrido.

Se hubiese desmayado de no ser porque el bullicio del resto de los visitantes empezaba a hacerse notar cerca de donde él se encontraba. En su lugar, de pronto dejó salir toda la emoción que se había acumulado en su interior, en forma de un pequeño grito emocionado acompañado de un salto, agradeciendo que nadie podía verlo.

Sim embargo, sí que pudo ser escuchado por un oji jade que había permanecido unos minutos más afuera de la cocina. De nuevo, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del moreno. Sabiendo que su oferta sería aceptada, se marchó orgulloso de vuelta a su habitación.


	5. Sobre los regresos

—... pues que bien besas Jonny— Al escuchar a su risueño amigo, Jon no pudo hacer más que sonrojarse escondiendo su rostro tras una de las almohadas que tenía cerca.

—¡¡Garfield!!— Le reprendió Tim mientras también se reía.

— ¡Todos lo pensaron!— Se defendió el chico. 

La verdad es que nadie podía culpar al rubio por su comentario. La situación tomó por sorpresa a todos, obligándolos a reunirse de emergencia en la habitación de Tim para hacer de consejeros a un abochornado Jonathan que seguía ocultando su rostro.

— ¡Ya, ya!, pongámonos serios... hahaha ay es que no me lo creo, perdón Jon.

— ¡Bart!— Jon le arrojó su almohada al mismo tiempo que le pedía que parara.

—haha ok chicos, tranquilos—. Intervino Conner. —Mira Jon, esto es como lo de la otra vez, no lo pienses mucho, ¿tú si quieres salir con Damian?—.

Jon solo podía sonrojarse más, si eso era posible, mientras volvía a su mente el dulce encuentro de esa mañana.

—P-pues... si— Soltó con un suspiro.

—Ahí lo tienen chicos, a Jon le va el sado.

—¡¡Garfield!!— Gritaron todos.

— ¿Qué tanto hacen?, los estamos esperando para ir a la piscina.

A la habitación había entrado un chico pelirrojo que ya llevaba puesto un traje de baño. —Por cierto Bart, Jaime te ha estado marcando desde hace rato, dejaste tu teléfono en mi mochila—. Al escucharlo, el mencionado saltó de la cama y corrió a tomar su celular.

— ¡Gracias Wally!, ¡los veo en la piscina chicos!— Acto seguido, ambos pelirrojos salieron de la habitación, dejando a sus amigos con miradas burlonas.

—Presta atención Jon, así será tu relación con el demonio— Siguió molestando el rubio.

—Claro que no— intervino Tim mientras se acercaba a Jon —será peor— concluyó dando palmadas en la espalda al menor.

Aquella no era la primera vez que sus nuevos amigos lo molestaban por la rara atracción que Jon sentía por Damian. Entre el grupo era bien sabido que al pequeño Jonny le gustaba el más joven de los Wayne y que incluso lo había besado, era algo así como el chiste local. Pero por supuesto a todos había tomado por sorpresa la iniciativa de Damian, sobre todo a Tim, que realmente no sabía cómo sentirse. Era como dejar a Caperucita Roja irse con el lobo, un lobo que él despreciaba.

Jon no se explicaba que a alguien, como lo era Damian Wayne, le había llamado la atención un sujeto como él. Porque obviamente llamó su atención, si no, ¿por qué lo besaría y le pediría una cita? Quizás Damian tenía un lado tierno que pocos conocían. Eso motivaba al joven chico a querer saber más sobre el otro. Así que dejó de darle vueltas al asunto, lo tenía claro, saldría con el joven millonario.

Graciosamente lo difícil no fue aceptar cuánto ansiaba aquella cita, si no lograr dar su respuesta. Simplemente no hallaba el momento apropiado ya que, cuando Damian y él llegaban a encontrarse en los pasillos de la mansión, el menor siempre estaba acompañado, o lo interrumpían de improvisto. Parecía incluso que sus amigos lo hacían a propósito. Jon tampoco quiso presionarse y optó por disfrutar de pasar los días con sus amigos. Estaba seguro que Damian no lo dejaría irse sin darle una respuesta así que no se iba a preocupar mucho.

Durante esos días pudo conocer, al menos de lejos, al resto del famoso gran grupo de amigos de los Wayne, ya que a muchos solo los ubicaba a través de los chats donde Conner y compañía lo habían incluido.

Claramente eran varios, porque a pesar de la lejanía, Jon podía escuchar como varias personas armaban bullicio al otro lado de la mansión, sumado a que había visto varios autos estacionados en la entrada del lugar desde su llegada. No pudo conocer a todos ni verlos seguido. Nadie le quiso explicar, pero por alguna razón los amigos del mayor de los hermanos no se cruzarían mucho con el grupo de Tim.

“Líos amorosos”, le comentó Garfield.

Jonathan ya había recogido sus cosas y esperaba a sus demás amigos para poder regresar a casa. Como siempre, Conner se encargaría de llevarlo de vuelta a Metrópolis. Sería un largo viaje, así que aprovechó el momento y disfrutó del aire fresco de la mañana mientras se estiraba.

—Kent.

Al momento de escuchar la voz de Damian, Jon se sobresaltó un poco pero se acercó al moreno que lo llamaba desde la sombra de un árbol alejado de la entrada principal.

— ¿Cómo llegaste ahí sin que me diera cuenta?— Damian soltó una suave risa a causa de esa pregunta.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que no he recibido tu- —

— ¡Jonny!, saliste muy rápido.

Un rubio que salía de la casa fue quien lo interrumpía, de nuevo. El mayor había sido bastante paciente respecto a los amigos de Jon y sus claros intentos por sabotear sus encuentros, pero todo tenía un límite.

— ¡Un paso más Logan y te rompo el brazo!

Garfield se detuvo de golpe al escuchar eso y Jon, más que asustarse, se rió. Entendía el fastidio del otro, y estaba seguro de que Damian no haría de verdad algo así, ¿cierto?

—En un momento te veo Garfield.

Dicho esto, Jon tomó a Damian del brazo y lo alejó un poco más de la entrada, mientras este dirigía una mirada de odio al rubio que solo se burlaba y le hacía gestos con la lengua.

—Lamento eso... y las demás veces, les gusta molestar.

—Tt.

—Bueno... sobre eso... si, saldré contigo.

Damian se mostró bastante orgulloso, ya sabía que el otro aceptaría. Aunque su momento de ego no duró mucho.

—Pero tengo una condición— El moreno rodó los ojos y le hizo un gesto para que continuara.

—No seas tan engreído en la cita—. Entonces el menor le mostró su más tierna sonrisa y le entregó un pequeño papel doblado.

—Este es mi número, espero verte pronto—. Con el corazón bombeándole a todo lo que daba, Jon se atrevió a volver a robarle un corto beso al moreno y se alejó corriendo para volver a la entrada donde ya todos sus amigos lo esperaban.

Todos habían sido testigos, desde lejos, de una curiosa escena, y aunque no todos sabían el contexto, igual se emocionaron. Cuando el menor llegó junto a ellos, los gritos no se hicieron esperar, claramente avergonzando al pelinegro.

—Cuanta tensión sexual— Soltó Rachel, siendo secundada por las risas de todos.

—¡¡Jonny que galán!!— Gritaron al unísono Wally, Bart y Garfield.

— ¿Tú por qué gritas?— Le interrogó Bart a Wally.

—Todos lo molestaban, yo solo quería ser popular— Y entre abucheos y risas todos abordaron los distintos autos que los llevarían a sus respectivos destinos.

Jonathan no dijo mucho, la verdad es que él mismo estaba sorprendido por lo que hizo. Damian siempre lo alteraba, la excusa del alcohol ya no le servía. El oji jade sacaba un lado atrevido en él, y sinceramente le encantaba esa adrenalina que sentía cuando eso pasaba.

.

— ¡Vamos Little D!, no me dejes en suspenso, lo vi todo desde la ventana.

—Deja de molestar Grayson, no es tu asunto.

Dick llevaba un rato molestando a Damian mientras el trataba de disfrutar de un postre en la cocina. Hacía horas que ya se habían ido todos los invitados.

—Es que no me lo creo, ¿en qué momento mi bebé ya consiguió pareja?, crecen tan rápido— Decía el mayor con fingidas lágrimas.

—Eres la reina del drama Dick— intervino Tim que entraba a la cocina.

— ¡Tú lo sabías Timmy!, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Oye, los asuntos del enano no son mi problema. Más importante, por tu culpa no pudimos hacer todo lo que habíamos planeado desde el año pasado—. Le acusó señalándolo.

La expresión de Richard pasó a ser algo decaída. La tradición de fin de año la había empezado el hace tiempo. En cada ocasión hacían alguna locura o absurdas competencias que todos amaba. Pero para su pesar, este año la dinámica fue totalmente distinta y todo por su culpa, o al menos así lo veía él.

—Bueno, ya sabes, Wally estaba, y cada que me ve me arroja cosas, y ni hablar de su hermano, me odia. Tuve bastante con las chicas dándome la charla cada que regresaban de verlo en la piscina. Solo, no quería estropear la visita.

—Tomando en cuenta tu promiscuidad, tienes suerte Grayson, yo en el lugar de West te habría dejado medio muerto—. Interrumpió Damian mientras seguía comiendo su gelatina.

— ¿Cómo puedes hablarle así a tu dulce hermano?— Y de nuevo volvió al drama.

—Déjalo Dick, el enano tiene razón. Después de semejante escena, tienes suerte de seguir vivo, aún tiene compasión por ti, de lo contrario, se lo habría dicho al señor Allen y al señor Jordan, y ahí si no la contabas.

—¡¡Nos habíamos dado un tiempo!!— Gritó Grayson exaltado, pero rápido cambió de postura. —Tienes razón, aún sigo vivo, ¡aún me quiere!—.

—Eres un caso perdido.

Tim decidió ignorar a su dramático hermano y tomó asiento frente a Damian, que lo ignoraba por completo.

—Damian.

—Drake.

— ¿Qué pretendes con Jonathan?

—Creía que mis asuntos no eran tu problema.

—Si se trata de uno de mis amigos si es mi problema.

—Era más sencillo cuando no tenía amigos— dijo el moreno en un susurro.

— ¿Qué?

—Saldré con Kent, quieras o no, porque le gusto a él, y eso es lo único importante.

—Si esto se trata de alguna clase de juego para molestarme estás advertido. Pero si vas enserio, también estás advertido. Jon es una gran persona, y muy paciente con todos, pero no por eso tendrá porqué aguantar tus desplantes y tu carácter de mierda.

—Conozco a Jonathan mejor que tú o cualquiera de tus amigos, y además, yo nunca bromeo. En vez de amenazarme, enfócate en tus asuntos. Culpas a Richard cuando tú también colaboraste a que su ridícula tradición se arruinara — Ya ambos se habían levantado y se miraban fijamente con profundo odio. En cualquier momento, esa delgada paz que mantenían se iba a romper y aquella cocina sufriría las consecuencias.

— ¡Woh! calma chicos, calma... — Richard había escuchado atento la conversación de sus hermanos. En principio no planeaba entrometerse ya que moría de curiosidad por saber todo lo posible sobre el interés amoroso de su hermano más joven. Pero era obvio que aquella charla no terminaría bien.

— ¿Sabías que Jason regresará pronto, cierto? —. La expresión de Damian era orgullosa como siempre, pero también se podía notar un deje de burla. Estaba buscando provocar al otro. El rostro de Tim se descompuso por completo cuando el nombre del segundo hermano fue mencionado.

— ¡Tú! ¡Pedazo de-!

— ¡Tim!, ¿te mostré mi nuevo libro?, ¿no?, ¡pues te lo muestro ahora!— Richard tomó a su hermano de los hombros y lo arrastró para salir de la habitación y así evitar la inminente riña que habría.

El mayor estaba acostumbrado a ver a todos sus hermanos discutir. La vida no había sido muy justa con ninguno de ellos, así que tenían mucho dolor guardado, y no tenían los mejores métodos para sacarlo. Aun así, no era algo que fuera tan problemático. Una charla con Alfred y un castigo por parte de Bruce y todo resuelto.  
Pero en los dos últimos años, por alguna razón que el mayor desconocía, la tensión entre Tim y Damian había aumentado drásticamente. Incluso varias veces habían llegado a provocarse lesiones bastante grabes el uno al otro. Pero cuando se preguntaba el porqué, ninguno hablaba. Richard solo sabía que, de algún modo, su hermano Jason tenía algo que ver en todo esto. Así que él trataba de ser positivo. Jason estaría de regreso pronto, y seguro lograrían arreglar sus diferencias como la familia que eran. Todo se resolvería a su debido tiempo ¿cierto?

.

Al llegar a casa, en cuanto Jonathan se logró liberar de la bienvenida e interrogatorio por parte de su madre, se encerró en su habitación. No es que no le alegrase verla, pero necesitaba un momento a solas para procesar todo lo ocurrido durante ese fin de semana. Todo parecía como si hubiese sido un sueño, uno increíblemente perfecto.

El chico que le había llamado la atención en una fiesta acababa de invitarlo a salir, y no solo eso, Jonathan había dejado de lado su timidez y le había besado otra vez. Simplemente no podía creerlo. Pero entonces, un mensaje le recordó que todo era real.

 _[Desconocido]_  
Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres que salgamos Kent?

 _[Jon]_  
mmmh, sorpréndeme

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sensación juguetona que lo incitaba a molestar al mayor, a provocarlo. Damian Wayne sacaba un nuevo lado en Jon, ¿eso era una buena señal?

Después de ese primer mensaje, Damian y Jon pasaron toda la tarde charlando. Bueno, Jon era quien más escribía, pero Damian le daba pie a que siguiera, al fin podía disfrutar de tener una charla con su chico de ojos azules, al menos en mensajes.

— ¡Jon!, ven a cenar, tu padre trajo hamburguesas.

— ¡Enseguida voy!

[ _Jon]_  
¡Genial!, cenaré hamburguesas

 _[Dami]_  
Te la pasaste consumiendo comida chatarra cuando estuviste aquí, ¿no te cansas?

 _[Jon]_  
No (ouo)♡

Jon bajó a la sala y tomo su lugar en la mesa aun viendo su teléfono, hasta que este le fue arrebatado.

—Tenemos reglas, jovencito.

—A-ah, lo siento.

Lois le devolvió su teléfono al chico y este lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—Te noto muy feliz campeón, ¿ocurrió algo bueno? — Le preguntó su padre sentado del lado opuesto junto a su madre.

—No, bueno....

Quizás era momento de contarle a sus padres sobre el asunto.  
Al conocer a Conner, Jon se volvió alguien relativamente más social, y eso los había alegrado mucho. Desde que su mejor amiga se había mudado de ciudad hace casi un año, Jon no salía de casa a menudo y se le veía algo deprimido. Además les había agradado Kon, por eso mismo es que dejaban a Jon viajar con él y quedarse en su piso sin problema. Sabían de su nuevo grupo de amigos, aunque no conocían a todos. Lo que los Kent ignoraban era aquel incidente de la fiesta, o que llevaba tiempo en un raro coqueteo con uno de los hijos de uno de los hombres más ricos del país.   
Cuando el verano pasado, Jon regresó con un ligero moretón en el ojo después de un viaje a Gotham, la excusa fue decir que había sido por un accidente mientras jugaba de forma ruda con sus amigos. Conner por supuesto ofreció disculpas muchas veces, ya había conocido esa ligera sobre-protección que tenían los señores Kent con su amigo.

Tampoco es que el chico no hubiese querido contarle más a sus padres, a quienes les tenía gran confianza, pero la verdad es que no pensó que llegaría tan lejos con aquel moreno.  
Ahora tenía la oportunidad de decirles, era un momento importante para él después de tantas citas fallidas con otros chicos. El problema más bien radicaba en que sabía que el asunto sería una bomba para su madre, quien seguro armaría un escándalo al respecto. Y la verdad no sabía si eso sería bueno o malo.

—Conocí a un chico, y saldré con él el viernes.

—Oh, eso lo explica todo— Lois le guiñó un ojo a su hijo en un tono insinuante.

— ¿y cómo se llama?, ¿lo conocemos?— Interrogó su padre.

—Bueno, teóricamente si lo conocen, pero no.

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados.

—Es… Damian Wayne— Soltó al fin el menor. Justo Clark había dado un bocado a su hamburguesa y al escuchar el nombre se empezó a ahogar. Lois por su parte miraba a Jon sorprendida, entonces el chico vio esa mirada que solo su madre tenía, el interrogatorio era inminente.

— ¿Te refieres al hijo más joven de Bruce Wayne?, ¡¿Bruce Wayne?! ¿no te estarás confundiendo?, ¿otra vez andas conociendo gente por internet?... ¡Ya Villachica!—. Clark no terminaba de toser así que Lois le daba palmadas en la espalda mientras seguía cuestionando a su hijo.

Jon rodó los ojos y esperó a que su padre se calmara para seguir explicando.

—No es alguien de internet, eso solo pasó una vez, ya olvídenlo.

— ¿Entonces?, ¿cómo lo conociste?, ¿qué ocurrió?, ¡¿cuándo?!

—L-Lois, deja que el chico hable— Clark al fin se había recuperado, pero era notorio que estaba algo intranquilo, incluso nervioso, eso llamó un poco la atención de su hijo. Esperaba la lluvia de preguntas de su madre, pero pensaba que su padre se lo tomaría mejor.

—Bueno, lo conocí en una fiesta a la que fui con Conner en las vacaciones de verano. El novio de Kon es… su hermano—. De entre las cosas que Jonathan había omitido decirle a sus padres, la identidad de Tim había sido una de ellas. Al ver la expresión de su madre, supo que había hecho lo correcto.

—... ¡Claro!, por eso Conner le reclamó a Lex ese día, ¡sale con el hijo de su competencia!, ¡woah!

—¡¡Mamá!!

Lois Lane no era precisamente de prensa rosa, pero no podía evitar sorprenderse. Nunca se dio cuenta de la situación que tenía frente a ella. Claro que Jon le dijo que el novio de Conner se llamaba Tim, pero ella nunca llegó a asociar los nombres. Tampoco llegó a ver alguna vez al dichoso chico, así que menos aún podría haberse imaginado de quién se trataba.

— ¿Entonces Tim te presentó a su hermano?

—No exactamente, más bien conocí a Damian por accidente, pasaron los meses, y este fin de semana que pasé en casa de Tim, Damian me pidió una cita, eso es todo.

— ¿Pasaste un fin de semana en la mansión Wayne?, ¡¿en la mansión Wayne?! ¿Cómo es?, ¿por qué no me dijiste?

—Te dije que pasaría los días en casa del novio de Kon.

— ¡Eso no es una casa cualquiera!

—Por favor, no lo vuelvas un escándalo mamá, te responderé por adelantado: Si, es enorme, he ido muchas veces antes. No, nunca he visto al señor Wayne, ni a sus otros hijos. Si acaso alguna vez al más grande, pero fue de lejos. Ni de broma te consigo una entrevista con alguno de ellos, por eso mismo es que nunca te he presentado a Tim, y siempre que venía se quedaba en el auto.

—... ¡Pero Jon!

— ¡Papá dile algo!

En todo ese rato Clark no hacía más que mirar el vacío, no fue hasta que Jon lo llamó que reaccionó.

—A-ah, ¿por qué no vamos a dormir y hablamos esto en la mañana?— Trataba de actuar sereno, pero aún era evidente su nerviosismo. Lois lo notó así que frenó sus emociones y cedió.

—Tienes razón... m-me excedí hijo, perdón, me alegro mucho por ti.

—... ¿me puedo retirar?, la verdad no tengo tanta hambre.

—Sí, está bien, yo recojo por hoy.

Jon se despidió de sus padres y subió a su habitación. Realmente estaba extrañado, no sabía qué, pero algo no cuadraba. No le dio más importancia cuando revisó su teléfono y siguió su charla con Damian.

.

—Perdón Clark, me dejé llevar... diablos, ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que esto pasara?

—Es como si la vida me jugara una broma, justo cuando ya había dejado de pensar en él.

—Lo tuyo sí que no tiene remedio Villachica, mira que estar enamorado del mismo hombre por tantos años.

—Y ahora mi hijo saldrá con su hijo.


	6. Sobre la primera cita

Los siguientes días previos a la cita, Jon se la pasó en un estado de continua ansiedad. Se sentía nervioso, quería que aquella cita funcionara a la perfección. Estaba feliz porque ciertamente era la primera vez que alguien lo invitaba a salir. No era su primera cita, pero si la primera en la que el otro chico había tomado la iniciativa. El solo pensar en eso hacía que el menor se sonrojara y diera pequeños saltos mientras caminaba a hacer encargos que su madre le daba.

Por otro lado, le era inevitable sentir cierta inseguridad, ¿qué tal si él resultaba ser una decepción para Damian? O peor ¿qué tal si Damian no estaba buscando ese tipo de relación? De inmediato borraba esas crueles ideas que le encogían el alma. Se repetía a si mismo que él nunca se mostró para una relación de aquellas en las que solo se busca una cosa. Además, ambos no dejaban de mensajearse mientras los días avanzaban. Hablaban de todo y nada.

Poco a poco, Jon se sentía más atraído por la forma de ser del moreno. O al menos lo que el otro le había mostrado de él. Damian no solía extenderse en sus mensajes, era claro y directo, pero Jon no se sentía incómodo u ofendido. Más bien le parecía divertido e interesante. También Jon había comprobado que ciertamente Damian siempre prestaba absoluta atención a los detalles de las cosas triviales que le contaba. Sin duda, eso fue el más lindo detalle de toda esa corta semana de espera.

El día de la cita finalmente llegó. Los dos chicos habían acordado verse a las diez de la mañana en una cafetería del suroeste de Metrópolis que Jon conocía. Pasarían todo un día juntos, así el viaje de Damian desde Gotham habría valido la pena. A Damian le divertía el hecho de que Jon aún desconociera que él tenía un piso en Metrópolis. Le parecía tan tierno que se preocupara por él y su tiempo de viaje perdido. Entre tanto parloteo por parte del oji azul, jamás le preguntó a que se dedicaba, y él tampoco vio necesidad de contárselo aún.

Aunque el mismo Jon había propuesto que fuese Damian quien escogiera cómo sería la cita, esta terminó siendo un recorrido por "todo los lugares que Jon ama del centro de Metrópolis".

Y aunque Damian si tenía predispuestos algunos sitios, ver la expresión con ilusión que el menor le daba cuando le proponía algún sitio, era algo a lo que, recién había descubierto, no podía negarse.

— ¡Mira Dami!, ya han puesto los adornos navideños, ¡ven!

Tampoco sabía en qué momento el menor lo había empezado a llamar así. A cualquier otra persona, mínimo, ya la habría insultado. Pero solo a ese chico le permitía tratarlo de esa forma tan familiar.

Durante aquella cita, Damian descubrió muchas cualidades y manías del otro que le parecieron por demás interesantes. Ciertamente no era lo mismo contemplarlo desde lejos que poder convivir con él. A pesar de su dulce actuar, Jon no solo era simpatía pura. En ocasiones podía llegar a ser tan sarcástico como el, y sospechaba que quizás era algo caprichoso. _Detalles_ pensó.

—Prueba este pan, está delicioso.

—Te pude haber llevado a un restaurante, y así no nos congelaríamos aquí afuera.

—Oh no seas gruñón, ¡disfruta el paisaje!

—Tt.

—"Tt" — Jon le imitaba mientras le sonreía. 

Ese día, Jon también había conocido varias cosas de Damian Wayne. La más notoria era esa muletilla que siempre soltaba cuando algo le fastidiaba. Luego descubrió que era vegetariano cuando trató de darle de comer de su plato al medio día y este se negó. También presenció y sintió en carne propia las habilidades del mayor cuando lo incitó a una pelea de bolas de nieve y este le pateó el trasero en su propio juego.

Si, Jon había descubierto muchas cosas de Damian, pero la más importante era que el chico no era como lo pintaban, al menos no con él. Y justamente eso lo emocionaba, se sentía especial, pero necesitaba confirmar si de verdad así era.

—Pronto el clima empeorará.

—Sí, será mejor que te lleve a tu casa.

Jonathan no quería que todo aquello terminara, pero Damian tenía razón, además, sus padres pronto empezarían a acosarlo con llamadas. Y honestamente no tenía deseos de que Damian conociera esa parte de su vida en la primera cita.

Ambos subieron al auto del mayor y este le entregó a Jon su teléfono para que le indicara su dirección en el GPS. El auto avanzó mientras Jon contemplaba las calles en silencio. Eso extrañó al otro que ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar la dulce voz del chico.

— ¿Pasa algo Kent?

— ¿Eh? no, ¿por qué lo dices?

—No has dicho ni una palabra en un rato.

—Creía que te estresaba con tanta charla.

— ¿En qué momento dije eso?

Damian miraba al frente con semblante serio, Jon aprovechaba eso para contemplarlo. Quería aprender a reconocer más expresiones del rostro del moreno, cada mínimo detalle que le ayudara a comprenderlo mejor.

—Dami...

—Suéltalo ya Kent.

— ¿Te divertiste hoy?, quiero decir... ¿era lo que esperabas?

 _No, no era lo que esperaba, fue mucho mejor que eso._ De verdad que Damian lo sentía así, y quería decirlo, pero aún no sabía sacarlo de su pecho. Así que solo aceleró un poco más y pronto llegaron a su destino, frente a un edificio de varios departamentos. Se estacionó y finalmente volteó a ver al otro, directo a los ojos. Jon miraba expectante, siguiendo cada movimiento que el oji jade hacía. No comprendía la situación ¿había dicho algo malo?

—Escúchame bien Jonathan, yo nunca miento ni hago las cosas por cortesía, no es mi estilo. Si algo me molesta lo diré, ¿ok?— Ya no solo lo miraba fijamente, se había acercado lo suficiente para invadir el espacio personal del otro. La cercanía entre ambos había hecho que Jon se sonrojara, pero escuchar sus palabras hizo que su corazón se acelerara aún más.

— ¿Entonces si te divertiste? — Soltó sonriente.

"Tt", fue lo que Jon obtuvo como respuesta antes de recibir gustoso un tierno y casto beso en los labios. Ese pequeño gesto inundó de felicidad al chico, tanto que soltó una pequeña risa mientras se colgaba al cuello del mayor. Ahora era él quien invadía el espacio personal del moreno y lo hacía retroceder hasta casi tocar la ventanilla del conductor.

—Ya llegamos a tu casa idiota.

—Solo un poco más, no te veré hasta después de año nuevo.

Mientras mantenían la misma posición, ambos recargaban su frente en la del otro y se observaban con intensidad, como si nada más existiera a su alrededor.

—Siempre te me quedas viendo, ¿te gusto o qué?

Jon soltó una carcajada mientras se acomodaba para poder estar aún más cerca del moreno.

—Pues sí, me gustas.

Otro beso fue dado, ambos chicos estaban sumidos en su mundo.

—Hubiese sido genial que vinieras a la fiesta de navidad.

—Creo que ya tuve suficiente de esas fiestas este año.

—Curioso, pensaba que habías disfrutado bastante esa última fiesta.

—Cállate.

Ambos rieron y los besos siguieron. La intensidad subía poco a poco, la pureza se había esfumado, y lo más sorprendente, Jon era quien llevaba el ritmo. Pequeños jadeos se empezaron a oír cuando, de pronto, un golpe en la ventanilla del conductor llamó su atención, bueno, no solo eso.

— ¡Jonathan Samuel Kent!

Toda pasión que había se borró, sobre todo para el menor, que de inmediato soltó a Damian y bajó del coche. Lo que más lo asustó es que su padre gritara. Nunca le gritaba, a nadie a decir verdad, así que claramente eso lo había descolocado.

— ¡Papá!, ¡me asustaste!, ¿qué haces aquí?

— ¿Yo?, ¿qué rayos haces tú jovencito?

— ¡Dios!, ¡ya no tengo 15 años!

Quizás hubieran seguido discutiendo, pero Damian, que ya había bajado del coche y tomado de la mano a Jon, los detuvo.

—Buenas noches señor Kent, disculpe eso, nos dejamos llevar por el momento. Soy Damian Wayne, un placer conocerlo— Damian había soltado a Jon para extenderle su mano al adulto. Éste, sorprendido, aceptó el saludo, sin duda eso calmó un poco el ambiente.

Clark relajó su semblante, quizás había exagerado, es solo que no se esperaba regresar de hacer la compra y ver a su hijo montado en un auto casi comiéndose a su novio. Pero lo que más lo calmó, fue ver directamente al susodicho.  
Alguna vez llegó a verlo en fotos de revistas, pero tenerlo frente a frente era otra cosa. Sin duda era la viva imagen de Bruce, sobre todo en la mirada que, aunque de otro tono, delataba ese orgullo Wayne.  
Soltó un suspiro, se disculpó por su actuar y se alejó de ellos para que pudiesen despedirse.

—Diablos, mi plan era que mi padre te conociera de otra forma.

Damian se rio y se acercó al chico para darle un último beso de despedida.

—Te veré pronto, niño de papi—. Dicho eso se alejó y subió a su auto. Jon se rió y le enseñó la lengua como respuesta, luego se despidió con la mano mientras el otro se alejaba.

—Vamos pa', y le diré a mamá que tu rompiste su jarrón de Italia.

— ¡Oye, ya me disculpé!

— ¡Mamá!, papá asustó a mí no-novio.

—No es cier... ¿aún no son novios?, ¡espérame Jon!

.

Un chico de tez morena se encontraba nuevamente en Metrópolis, a pocas horas de Navidad. Se veía cansado e irritado, llevaba alrededor de una hora dentro de un auto a la espera de cierto huérfano, como él le llamaba. Siendo sinceros, él hubiese preferido mandarlo al diablo, pero el mayor se lo había pedido como un gran favor, así que no supo cómo negarse. No importa cuánto lo insultara, ese cariño especial que tenía por Jason siempre estaba presente. Agradecía que Jon hubiese rechazado su invitación a la fiesta que siempre ofrecía la familia Wayne en Gotham. Según sabía, el oji azul estaría en Kansas con sus abuelos debido a las fiestas.

Imaginar el cómo la estaría pasando el menor lo ayudaba a distraerse de su aburrimiento. Primero había pensado en cuánto había cambiado él en la ausencia de Jason. Después volvía a recordar las razones de su partida y se preguntaba cómo se desarrollaría todo a partir de su llegada. El solo pensar en la cara que cierto imbécil pondría, casi lo hacía soltar una carcajada. Luego pensó que Jon se molestaría con él por pensar cosas así, y entonces volvía a centrar su mente solo en él. Lo mejor de la llegada de Jason es que le había hecho comprobar cuando lo vio, que finalmente el mayor había salido de su corazón. Para Damian, ya solo había amor para Jon y nada más, como debía ser.

_Maldición, ¿cuánto más va a tardar?_

Damian estaba estacionado afuera de un edificio que desconocía. Empezaba a plantearse dejar tirado al idiota de su hermano y largarse.

Mientras lo meditaba, notó de pronto, entre las personas que recorrían la acera del lugar –y que no eran muchas-, a una mujer que sentía conocía de algún lado, pero no estaba seguro, necesitaba verla más tiempo.

Al parecer el cosmos lo escuchó. Justo esa mujer se detenía cerca de la entrada del edificio que Damian vigilaba, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Entonces recordó, era la madre de Jon, vaya coincidencia. A ella no tuvo el placer de conocerla en persona, pero Jon, muy orgulloso de ella, le había mostrado alguno de sus artículos del Daily Planet, así como una foto de cuando ella recibió un premio por su carrera periodística. Ciertamente tampoco estaba tan impresionado de verla por aquellos lares. Es decir, era su ciudad, tal vez estaba en algún trabajo. Sabía que ella y el señor Kent se quedarían en la ciudad debido a sus empleos y solo Jon viajaría con sus abuelos. Así que no le dio más vueltas al asunto.

Antes de que apartara la mirada de aquella mujer, Damian sintió como al fin entraba al auto por quien llevaba rato esperando.

—Tardaste demasiado idiota.

—Ah no me jodas, tenía que hacer esta parada para dejar a mi amigo.

—Casi dos años sin verte para que luego me hagas esperarte como un estúpido.

—Gran cosa, es tu estado natural.

—Tt.

Jason se rio y sacó un cigarrillo. Damian rodó los ojos y se dispuso a encender el coche, pero antes de que arrancara, un hombre se acercaba a la señora Kent, siguió observando y vio como ambos se besaban felices y luego emprendían su camino.

— ¿Qué...carajos?

— ¿Qué ves pequeño demonio?

No hubo necesidad de señalar nada, ambos chicos veían a la pareja alejarse mientras se dedicaban mimos el uno al otro.

— ¿Los conoces de algo?

—La mujer es la madre de Jon.

—Ah, tu novio.

—No es mi novio... y ese no es el padre de Jon.

—Oh mierda.


	7. Sobre Richard y Wally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo fue un especial de Navidad, hecho con mucho amor.  
> Advertencia: BirdFlash~

Se supondría que esa Navidad sería especial, que ese día le pediría a su estúpido novio matrimonio. Se suponía que Richard no le haría daño nunca. Se suponía que con él, Dick sería distinto. Se suponía que serían felices juntos. Se suponían tantas cosas que al final no fueron lo que debían ser. Demasiado tiempo planeando todo, ¿y para qué? Ya no existía relación alguna, el mismo la había terminado porque se sentía herido. ¿Y quién lo culparía?, hasta los hermanos de Dick le dieron la razón. No estaría siempre tolerando los deslices del otro.

Pero aun así, ahí estaba, en la fiesta que la familia de su ex novio organizaba por Navidad. Barry y Hal no conocían la situación entre Dick y el, y él no quería explicarles tampoco. Así que no tuvo excusa para negarse a acompañar a su familia. Bart insistió en que no tenía que hacer tal cosa, que juntos podían convencer a sus padres de permitirle quedarse en Central City sin necesidad de contarles lo sucedido –aunque el menor no estuviera de acuerdo con eso-.

Pero Wallace se negó, quizás se lo impuso como prueba, para ver qué tanto podía tolerar al otro. No podría vivir evitándolo siempre. Sus familias eran amigas y de una u otra forma, siempre terminaba sabiendo de él.

Tristemente, toda su fortaleza se derrumbó en cuanto lo vio llegar al salón, acompañando al resto de la familia -a excepción de Damian y Jason-. Logró escabullirse en cuanto pudo y esconderse en el invernadero, uno de sus lugares favoritos dentro de esa gran mansión que ya conocía de memoria. 

Allí pudo estar un buen rato, sumido en sus pensamientos, solo escuchando el ruido lejano del bullicio en el salón. Incluso se cuestionaba por qué no se llevó una botella de alcohol consigo, al fin entendía a Jason y a Roy, de verdad necesitaba un trago.

—No es el mejor lugar para pasar la navidad, ¿sabes?

¿En qué momento llegó?, quién sabe. No había notado su presencia hasta que habló, es una característica común de esa familia. Wally estaba sentado en el suelo mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde Dick habló, ni siquiera se movió al escucharlo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —. Wally trataba de ser lo más indiferente que le fuese posible mientras permanecía inmóvil contemplando las plantas del lugar sin genuino interés.

—Bueno, tus padres te estaban buscando porque no estuviste durante el brindis, y les dije que yo te encontraría.

—Bien, me encontraste, ahora vete.

Quería levantarse, mirarlo de frente y demostrarle que ya no iba a seguir lastimándolo, ¿pero a quién engañaría? Richard lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabría que mentía. 

Por su lado, a Richard se le partía el corazón. Era consciente de lo que había hecho, por eso se había alejado lo posible del pelirrojo esos meses. Para que ambos reflexionaran hacía dónde iría su relación. Pero el tiempo había terminado, Grayson había decidido que esa noche se resolvería todo.

—Wally...—. No recibió respuesta así que optó por sentarse cerca del otro, mirando al lado opuesto.

—No vas a hablar, bien, pero me escucharás—. El menor se quiso levantar para irse. No tenía deseos de escucharlo, esperó por meses una explicación, pero ahora ya no quería nada.

La firme mano de Dick lo detuvo, y solo entonces volteó a verlo directamente a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que siempre habían sido su perdición, y que ahora lo miraban decididos.

—Dije que me escucharas... por favor— Trató de suavizar su agarre a la mano de Wally, no era el mejor momento para actuar brusco.

El pelirrojo accedió con un suspiro, apartó su mano del otro y volvió a su lugar. Por un momento reinó el silenció, Dick buscaba las mejores palabras para empezar.

—... ¿Recuerdas por qué la Navidad es tan especial para los dos?— ¿Qué si lo recordaba?, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Era estúpido el solo cuestionarlo.

Por muchos años pasaron navidades juntos, como buenos amigos. Pero hubo una Navidad en particular, la Navidad en que Wally al fin se armó de valor y le pidió a Dick ser su novio. Fue inolvidable para ambos, porque incluso el mayor había armado todo un plan para la ocasión. Pero después de que todo terminara en caos, fue Wally quien tomó la iniciativa y se animó a hacer la ansiada pregunta. Era uno de los recuerdos que más atesoraban ambos.

—Ese día fui tan feliz, porque yo no sabía qué me responderías tú. Me conocías tan bien, que pensaba que eso mismo te asustaría, habías visto todas mis facetas, la reputación que tenía, y aun así, me elegiste a mí...— Wally solo ocultó más su rostro, ¿a qué venía todo eso ahora?

—Pero... pero fui tan estúpido que lo arruiné, me saboteé, de algún modo sentía que no te merecía... Yo… no estoy justificando nada, solo te explico que de algún modo mi interior solo lo saboteaba todo. Porque tenía miedo de comprometerme totalmente y de que todo se arruinara por mi culpa, ¿puedes ver la paradoja? Y cuando me perdonabas los errores, me sentía aún peor, y parecía que lo tomaba como reto personal para ver cuál era tu limite—. El pelirrojo empezaba a molestarse ¿qué clase de estúpida disculpa era esa? Estaba por reclamar cuando el pelinegro lo interrumpió y siguió la charla.

—Y cuando al fin te hartaste de mí, me quebré. Mi cabeza me decía "ahí está lo que querías" mientras que mi corazón solo dolía. Así que me abandoné totalmente, la verdad son días que no recuerdo bien. No esperaba que me encontraras en esa situación. No quería que vieras eso, la peor faceta de mi... yo.

—Sabes que no era la primera vez que te encontraba acostándote con algún desconocido.

—Lo sé, pero-.

—La peor faceta de ti fue ver que no te importaba cómo me afectaba todo eso.

—Claro que me importa, es solo-

— ¡No me vengas ahora con tu basura! ¡Vi claramente tu asquerosa expresión de placer!

— ¡Ya sé qué viste!

— ¡¿Entonces qué quieres?! ¡Todo está claro!

— ¡Quiero que me escuches!

—¡¡Púdrete!!

Una bofetada había sido lanzada por parte del pelirrojo, estaba furioso, ya no quería seguir recordando aquella horrible escena. Se levantó dispuesto a irse pero el mayor lo siguió y no permitió que saliera del lugar. Lo sujetó de las muñecas y lo puso contra la pared. Era policía después de todo, sabía cómo neutralizar a un oponente.

—Te-dije-que-me-escucharas— Richard hablaba entre dientes, tratando de controlarse. Estaba enojado consigo mismo y sabía que Wally tenía razón para odiarlo, pero no lo aceptaba, no hasta que terminara de decirle todo lo que sentía.

— ¡Suéltame imbécil!— El menor trataba de moverse, pero sabía que era inútil, Richard siempre fue más fuerte que él.

— ¡Déjame terminar!, sólo entonces te soltaré y podrás irte a donde quieras.

— ¡Me da asco que me toques!

— ¡Ya lo sé!, pero tendrás que aguantarte.

Cada palabra, cada insulto dolía, porque sabía que Wally West era el chico más dulce y alegre del mundo, que podía enojarse con las personas, pero nunca tratarlas de forma tan ofensiva. Era algo que le heredó el señor Allen, así que dolía, dolía demasiado. Estuvo tentado a soltarlo y rendirse, pero no, así no se comportaba un Grayson, y no repetiría el error de Bruce.

—Habla rápido o empezaré a gritar— Eso lo alivió un poco, aún en esa situación, el chico tenía bondad para él.

—Bien. Quiero que entiendas que soy consciente de que tengo un problema, uno grande, pero no te aceptaré que dudes de mi amor por ti. Aun cuando estuve con otras personas, solo fue físico, contigo y solo contigo sentí más cosas que un simple orgasmo— Wally hizo una expresión de asco y volvió su cara hacía el cristal ¿a qué venía toda esa basura?

—Sí, sé que no me crees, pero estoy siendo sincero ¡maldita sea Wallace!... — Hasta ahí llegó el autocontrol del mayor. Lagrimas empezaron a salir y su agarre al otro se suavizó.

—Mi amor por ti es real. Desde... desde esa vez que me viste, me detuve, había tocado fondo, así que busqué ayuda, me he estado tratando y no he vuelto a estar con nadie. Pero no te busqué porque quería pensar bien las cosas. No iba a volver a ti solo para lastimarte de nuevo, traté de cambiar… estoy tratando de cambiar... Pero no puedo seguir, si al final del camino no estás tú esperándome... Solo te estoy pidiendo eso... una última oportunidad—.

Ya no había agarre alguno, Richard había soltado al pelirrojo por completo y este había volteado a verlo de frente. El pelinegro miraba al suelo con los ojos entrecerrados mientras lagrimas no dejaban de salir.

Wally no sabía qué pensar, ¿debía creerle? Quizás se estaba rindiendo muy pronto. Tantos años esperando tener una vida junto a ese chico, aun siendo consciente de la clase de persona que podía ser. ¿Debía negarse? Su razonamiento decía que ya no debía creer debido a la experiencia previa. Pero su corazón tenía una pequeña esperanza, porque lo amaba. Wally siempre había amado a Richard, desde la primera vez que lo vio reír mientras jugaban en el jardín de la mansión cuando niños.

—... De acuerdo.

— ¿Q-qué?

—Que de acuerdo, te daré una última oportunidad, pero más te vale cumplir— Le amenazó mientras lo sujetaba de las mejillas y limpiaba con los pulgares sus lágrimas.

Dick lo miró incrédulo, pero después cambió su expresión a una gran sonrisa, una de esas que sólo él sabía dar. Aun lloraba, pero estaba feliz. Trató de abrazar al chico pero este lo detuvo.

—I-iremos poco a poco, ¿Ok?

—S-sí, sí, lo entiendo.

Sabía que no sería sencillo, había roto la confianza que le tenía su chico, así que el proceso sería largo, pero esta vez no lo defraudaría. 

—P-por cierto... Artemisa me había hablado hace tiempo de esto. No te deshagas de él, por favor. Te prometo volverme digno de recibirlo—.

Richard le extendía una cajita que Wally conocía a la perfección. Se la había dado a su mejor amiga para que se deshiciera de ella porque ya no le hallaba sentido a guardarlo.

— ¡¿P-por qué diablos te lo dio?! voy a ahorcarla, ¡dame eso!.

Wally le arrebató la caja de las manos al mayor y se encaminó para poder salir del lugar.

— ¿Vienes Grayson?

Aun con unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro, Richard avanzó feliz para caminar al lado del otro hasta volver al salón. No había ni una pizca de mentira en sus palabras. Richard Grayson estaba decidido a volver a ser merecedor del gran amor que su querido chico de cabellos rojizos le profesaba.

Mientras, del lado opuesto del pasillo que conectaba al invernadero con el salón principal, un par de chicos se asomaban sigilosos, uno tapando la boca y sujetando de los brazos al otro.

— ¿Ves Bart?, te dije que lo arreglarían—. Entonces al fin soltó el moreno a su querido novio, solo para después recibir un golpe en el brazo.

— ¡Ahora mi hermano le dio otra oportunidad a ese estúpido!, ¡teníamos que evitarlo Blue!

—Ya ya, no puedes vivir tratando de proteger a tu hermano, ya está algo mayorcito para eso. Ahora vamos, que seguro tienes hambre—. Dicho esto, el chico moreno sujetó al otro de la cintura y lo cargó a su hombro.

—¡¡Bájame Jaime Reyes!! ¡¡Bájame!!

—Si si, lo que digas mi vida.

Luego de acomodar mejor al menor en su hombro, Jaime avanzó un poco hasta encontrarse con sus amigos Conner y Tim.

— ¿Dónde estaban?...

— ¿Y qué hacen?...

—Nos mandaron a buscar a Wally pero en el camino nos perdimos, ¿verdad bebé?

— ¡Olvídate de tener regalo de Navidad, Reyes! —. El chico de ojos dorados seguía pataleando y dando golpes a la espalda de su novio.

—Oye Bart, "¿cómo le dices gentilmente a alguien, que no te gusta, pero sin que te queme y te coma?"

—...Mmmh, "solo dile que no es tu verdadero amor".

Después de ese extraño intercambio de palabras, Tim y Bart se soltaron a carcajadas, con este último aun colgando en el hombro de Jaime. Al mismo tiempo, el moreno y Conner se miraban sin entender el chiste.

Había sido una larga noche, quizás solo bebieron demasiado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los dialogos entre Bart y Tim son una referencia a una escena de Shrek. Donde Fionna es cargada por Shrek y Burro le está preguntando de cómo decirle a su dragona que no la ama.  
> Lo sé, es muy fome si no lo has visto. Yo lo presencíe con unos compañeros, fue divertido.


	8. Sobre los regalos de Navidad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se insinuará una previa relación entre Tim y Jason.

Esa mañana de Navidad, el silencio reinaba en la mansión Wayne. Hace algunas horas se habían marchado varios invitados. Los últimos que quedaban habían optado por mejor quedarse a descansar en el gran recinto para mayor comodidad. Como la familia Allen-Jordan y la familia Queen-Lance, quienes vivían bastante lejos y preferían emprender su viaje más tarde bajo la luz del día. O el viejo Constantine que, después de insultar a su antojo a Bruce y a Oliver, se había quedado dormido en un sofá del salón, evidentemente sin dar indicios de que despertaría pronto.

Uno pensaría que, después de tan larga velada, nadie despertaría en varias horas. Pero algo que caracterizaba a la familia Wayne era su poco aprecio a las largas siestas, aun cuando fuesen necesarias.

Después de un rato de suaves empujones por parte de Tim para apartar a su pareja, éste al fin se había logrado liberar y se dispuso a levantarse de la cama que ambos compartían y ducharse. Cuando terminó de asearse, aun adormilado, bajó a la cocina por su buena dosis de café matutino. Avanzaba con los ojos cerrados, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. Entre tanteos y pequeños vistazos logró hacerse de una silla, aun ignorando a quién fuese que estuviese a su alrededor.

—¡¡Buenos días Timmy!!

—¡¡Ah!! cállate Dick, aún es muy temprano para tus gritos... mejor... dame café...— El joven oji azul dejó caer su cabeza en la mesa y estiraba los brazos sobre esta de forma suplicante. Realmente necesitaba su café pronto.

Dick ya se encontraba totalmente despierto, casi bailaba mientras se movía de aquí allá. Así que no prestó atención al pequeño berrinche que su hermano hacía.

—Termina tu café y los veo en el salón para que limpiemos mientras les cuento algo grandioso, ¡tuve el mejor regalo de Navidad de todos!

— ¿Lograste tu trío con pelirrojos?— Tim aún seguía recostado en la mesa con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡¿Q-qué?!, ¡no!, ya les dije que ya no ando en esas cosas— Ciertamente ese comentario había ofendido al mayor, pero al no querer perder su buen humor, solo optó por marcharse sin decir más.

— ¿Y mi café?... que grosero— El chico se retorció en su asiento fingiendo un puchero, tendría que hacerse el mismo su café. Pero entonces, justo una taza fue colocada frente a él. Tim no reparó en preguntarse quién le acercaba su ansiada bebida, primero necesitaba un buen trago para poder empezar a funcionar.

—Oh que delicia~.

—Es bueno saber que te guste babybird.

En cuanto el menor escuchó esa voz, soltó de inmediato la taza que sostenía. El sueño se había esfumado por completo y al fin veía con claridad su alrededor. Frente a él estaba el chico que alguna vez fue dueño de sus sueños, pero ahora estos se habían convertido en pesadillas.

—J-Jason... ¿cu-cuándo llegaste?, ¿q-qué haces aquí?

—Llegué aquí hace unas horas, y aunque no lo creas, aún soy parte de la familia.

—Para mí desgracia el idiota tiene razón, así que no seas grosero Drake—. Damian hablaba sarcástico recargado en el marco de la puerta. Presenciar la reacción de Tim ante la llegada de Jason era algo que no tenía precio.

—En fin, sigue tomando café... _babybird_. Lo hice especialmente para ti—. El mayor observaba divertido como el otro se quedaba sin palabras. Pero no era solo eso lo que le comenzaba a faltar a Tim. Poco a poco el aire le escaseaba, de pronto se sentía caer como en un pozo, las manos comenzaban a temblarle. Era inminente el hiperventilarse, así que se levantó como pudo y salió corriendo del lugar. Damian se empezó a reír sin reparo, pero Jason había borrado su sonrisa por completo.

— ¡Cállate enano!, no me dijiste que le pasaría eso.

—Tt.

No importa cuánto creyera Damian que Tim se mereciera el mal, Jason no podría jamás dejar de preocuparse por él. Salió apresurado de la cocina, seguido del menor, para poder alcanzar al susodicho. Pero justo un par de pasos adelante se cruzaron con Richard.

—Chicos, ¿qué hacen?, debemos limpiar, no esperaran que Alfred lo haga, que ya tiene sus años.

—Dick, ¿viste pasar a Tim?

—Nop, tal vez-.

— ¡Chicos!, Buenos... días...

 _¡Lo que faltaba!_ pensó Jason. Justo se acercaba a ellos Conner, quien al ver al chico de ojos turquesa, cambió radicalmente su alegre expresión.

— ¡Kon!, ¿has visto a Tim? — Preguntó Dick curioso.

—No, hace rato dijo que bajaría por café—. Suavemente hizo a Dick a un lado para tener de frente al recién llegado. —Todd—.

—Luthor. La última vez que te vi, dejaste tu estúpida cara grabada en el tapiz de la sala.

—Curioso, si no mal recuerdo también tu cara se quedó grabada ahí.

Richard no comprendía qué estaba pasando, de pronto el ambiente se había puesto tenso. En su entender, ni siquiera se deberían conocer esos dos, pero hace mucho tiempo que él no residía en la mansión Wayne más allá de los periodos festivos.

—Little D ¿qué pasa?— Le susurró a Damian, que solo rodó los ojos por su pregunta.

—El inútil olvidó cómo respirar, deberías buscarlo—. Explicó Damian dirigiéndose a Conner.

Por un segundo Kon pasó su mirada entre Damian y Jason, dudoso de lo que le decían. Pero en cuanto captó toda la situación salió corriendo. Tenía una idea de a dónde podía haber ido su novio.

— ¿A qué te refieres Damian? ¿Tim está bien?

—Si Grayson, el estará bien.

.

Para Tim, su mayor refugio siempre fue esa gran biblioteca que la mansión albergaba. Desde que fue adoptado por Bruce, pasaba todas las tardes encerrado en ese lugar. Por eso siempre fue blanco de burlas por parte de dos de sus hermanos. Principalmente fue Jason quien se metía más con él por sus hábitos. Pero pronto las burlas que llegó a recibir se transformaron en tiempo juntos. Molestándose el uno al otro, sí, pero también compartiendo un poco de cada uno. Entonces el afecto que se fue forjando entre ambos se volvió amor.

Aquella gran habitación fue testigo del nacimiento de lo que alguna vez fue una bella relación. Pero que ahora se había convertido en un recordatorio de todos los errores que Tim había cometido y que lo habían llevado hasta esa situación, aterrado por el monstruo que él mismo había creado.

Pero a pesar de todo aún era su refugio, y Conner lo sabía. Así que ese fue el primer lugar que revisó y justo había acertado.

—Ahí estas Tim— El nombrado estaba de espaldas a la entrada, asomado al gran ventanal que había abierto para tomar aire fresco y poder controlarse. Conner se acercó y lo envolvió en sus brazos, era todo lo que sentía podía hacer.

—L-lo siento Kon, y-yo— En cuanto el mayor lo había abrazado, Tim se había soltado a llorar.

—Está bien, tranquilo—. Aun manteniendo a Tim en sus brazos, Conner lo giró hacía él y lo llenaba de tiernos besos para poder calmarlo. Esa acción solo empeoraba el llanto del menor, que ya no podía apartar esa única idea de su cabeza. _Soy repugnante_.

—Kon... —. _No te merezco._

— ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez hablamos de esto, no?, tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentarlo. Pero me tendrás aquí para apoyarte.

—Pero... _No merezco el amor de nadie_.

—Por ahora, creo que será mejor irnos, vamos a recoger tus cosas, ¿está bien?

—... Yo... sí.

 _Debería estar muerto_.

Conner tomó de la mano a su pareja y ambos salieron del lugar. Avanzaban despacio, con el menor mirando el suelo hundido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Tim!, ¿estás bien?, ¿qué pasó?, no entiendo qué fue lo de hace un rato— Dick los había encontrado caminando entre los pasillos, y rápido apartó a su hermano para poder revisarlo. Ese movimiento causó que Tim reaccionara y se apartara de su hermano para poder limpiar sus lágrimas. —Estoy bien Dick, no fue nada—.

Desde luego que Richard no creyó aquello, era notorio el rostro afligido de su querido hermano y rápido volteó hacía Conner, acusándolo con la mirada del estado del menor.

—No fue nada Richard, tranquilo, ahora debemos irnos. Vamos Tim— El nombrado trató de dar su mejor sonrisa a Grayson para calmarlo y luego siguió su camino.

Grayson habría querido detenerlos y seguir interrogando, pero, recordando ciertas charlas que había tenido durante esos últimos meses, optó por respetar la privacidad de su hermano, al menos por ese momento. La inquietud no lo abandonaría, buscaría la forma de entender qué estaba ocurriendo entre sus hermanos, pero debería hacerlo a través de alguien más.

.

Ya pasadas unas horas, solo un par de invitados permanecían todavía en la mansión Wayne. Los más adultos conversaban animados en el jardín mientras el fiel mayordomo les servía el té.

Los jóvenes se ayudaban entre sí para terminar de recoger el salón que había sido utilizado para el evento. O al menos eso llevaban tratando de hacer un buen rato, ya que siempre terminaban distrayéndose con cualquier tontería. Como ahora, que Richard le contaba a sus hermanos y a Roy y Garth sobre su gran reconciliación con cierto pelirrojo que se encontraba del otro lado del salón lidiando con los hijos más jóvenes de los amigos de sus padres.

— ¡Wow!, o el chico es muy idiota o te quiere demasiado Dicky— El oji turquesa y su amigo pelirrojo reían muy cómodos en uno de los sofás. — ¡Eres el chico maravilla Grayson!—. Agregó Garth que jalaba a Roy para levantarlo sin éxito.

—Creo que solo es muy idiota. ¡Ustedes dos muevan sus traseros de ahí y ayuden!— Damian arrojó a los nombrados un cojín que tenía cerca y estos solo le respondieron con gestos obscenos.

— ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen que decirme?!

—Si— Soltaron los cuatro al unísono. Richard iba a responder pero una fuerte mano que lo tomó del hombro lo detuvo.

—Pequeño Richard— Un Hal Jordan con una gran sonrisa fingida lo saludaba. — ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento chico?—.

—C-claro señor Jordan.

Era evidente que el castaño no venía con buenas intenciones, pero no podía negarse. Lo siguió mientras volvía la vista atrás, suplicando algo de ayuda a sus amigos. Pero solo recibió las risas de Damian y Jason, seguidos de Garth y Roy haciendo gestos de despedida solemne en burla.

— ¿Qué necesita se-? — Sin previo aviso, sintió la mano del mayor ahorcándolo y estrellando contra la pared más cercana.

—Seré breve chico— El hombre arrastraba las palabras con notoria ira, apenas era audible solo para su presa. —Si no te he roto las piernas, es porque Barry confía en Wally y en que cuando algo malo pase, él nos lo dirá. Pero tú y yo sabemos que tú le hiciste algo a mi muchacho— El menor podría defenderse y quitarse al castaño de encima en cualquier momento, pero sabía que si lo hacía sería peor. Así que permaneció inmóvil, atento a todo lo que le decía. —Escúchame bien estúpido niño, si ese chico vuelve a llegar de madrugada llorando sin motivo... bueno, tú serás policía, pero mi esposo es forense con experiencia, no quedará rastro de ti, ¿entiendes?— Apenas el mayor aflojaba un poco su agarre para recibir respuesta, su hijo lo llamó.

— ¡Pa'!, ¿qué le haces a Dick?— Esa fue su señal para soltar al chico y abrazarlo rápidamente del hombro.

—Nada, solo platicábamos, ¿verdad pequeño Richard?— El aludido aún era sujetado con fuerza así que siguió la corriente y asintió a lo que el mayor le decía.

—Bart...

— ¿Si mi vida?

— ¿Tienes algo que ver con que tu padre acaba de ahorcar al novio de tu hermano?

—No no no, ¿cómo se te ocurre?, mejor ayúdame a mover a este tipo, creo que está muerto.

Jaime era consciente de que todo apuntaba a que su novio no se había rendido tan fácil en obstruir la relación de sus amigos. Pero ¿qué podía hacer?, al menos Dick seguía vivo. Dejó de lado el reprender al pelirrojo y mejor lo ayudó a mover a un sujeto rubio que dormía en uno de los sofás.

—¡Ay por dios John! ¡Llevo rato buscándote en este enorme lugar!

A la joven pareja se había acercado una mujer de cabello largo y negro, muy hermosa. Indicando con un gesto de mano a Bart que se hiciera a un lado, se inclinó y sin problema jaló al hombre del sofá y se lo llevó arrastrando.

—Te lo juro Zatanna, no beberé tanto, seh seh—. Le escucharon decir mientras se alejaba aun con el hombre a rastras.

—¿La conoces Bart?

—Mmmh, no recuerdo.

Ambos chicos dejaron de darle importancia al extraño momento y siguieron con su labor de ayudar a los demás con la limpieza.

.

[Jon]  
Qué tal pasaste la Navidad Dami? ('∀｀)♡

[Damian]  
Fue más entretenido de lo que esperaba, ¿tú qué tal?

[Jon]  
Muy bien!, siempre la paso genial con mis abuelos 〔'∇｀〕

Oh!, en el chat grupal mencionaron que tu hermano Jason regresó en Navidad, debió haberles dado una gran sorpresa!! (＾▽＾)

[Damian]  
uh si, Tim fue el más sorprendido, casi se queda sin aliento

[Jon]  
Oww!, no sabía que Tim era tan unido a tu hermano

[Damian]  
Ni te imaginas

Pero dejando eso, ¿qué te trajo Santa Claus?

[Jon]  
Ya no soy un niño Damian (¬_¬)

[Damian]  
ajá...

[Jon]  
... mi padre me trajo un videojuego nuevo

[Damian]  
Creía que tus padres estarían en Metropolis

[Jon]  
Papá se libró antes y pudo llegar

[Damian]  
¿y tu madre?

[Jon]  
No, mamá no pudo librarla, papá dice que su jefe es un gruñón

Después de un largo día, Damian al fin podía descansar un rato mientras charlaba con cierto oji azul que le alegraba los días. Aunque en ese momento no podía sentirse del todo cómodo. Hacía no más de un día había sido testigo junto a su hermano de las cuestionables actividades de la madre de Jon. Pero aun con eso no se retractaba sobre la charla que había tenido con Jason al respecto.

_—¿Se lo dirás?._

_—Usa la única neurona que te queda inepto. Esto no es como lo tuyo, además yo ni siquiera tuve que decir nada, solo te traje y el estúpido se delató solo. Pero ahora estamos hablando de romper una familia._

_—Creo que tu novio ya está grandecito como para "traumarse"._

_—Jonathan admira demasiado a sus padres, esto lo lastimaría, y yo no seré el causante de eso._

_—Wow, ¡si tienes sentimientos!_

_—Otro chiste como ese y te dejo en la próxima gasolinera._

_—Con ese carácter a ver cuánto te dura este novio._


	9. Sobre la extraña coincidencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Más birdflash~

Richard Grayson pensó que su mejor regalo lo había recibido en Navidad, pero nada se comparaba a que su novio aceptara volver a vivir con él, después de todo, sus cosas aún seguían ahí.

— ¡Oh!, ahí estaba mi sudadera.

— ¿Cuál era exactamente tu plan si no volvías a vivir aquí?

—Bueno, mi plan era que en enero mandaría a Bart por mis cosas.

— ¡Aún tenías esperanzas!—. Esas pocas palabras lo emocionaron tanto que le dio un gran abrazo a ese dulce chico que aún creía en él.

—Suéltame, no hagas que me arrepienta.

—A-ah, sí, perdón.

—De todos modos, por ahora solo vine por unas cosas, después de año nuevo ya volveré a estar aquí.

—Estoy bien con eso, igual no estaré aquí en año nuevo, ya sabes, cena familiar.

—Oh cierto.

—Y hablando de eso...

Algo que alguna vez caracterizó al dúo Grayson-West, fue su enorme gusto por compartir "información" de los demás. Si alguna vez necesitabas averiguar algo de alguien, podías contar con ellos. Suena exagerado, pero en resumen eran un par de chismosos/cotillas/entrometidos* y no se avergonzaban de eso.

—Conozco esa mirada, suéltalo Grayson—. No podía negarlo, extrañaba hacer cosas como esa.

— ¿Tú sabes qué pasa entre Jason, Tim y Conner?

—Ah eso. Si, si lo sé, me enteré hace poco.

— ¡¿Y por qué no me dijiste?!— El aludido solo se cruzó de brazos y torció la cabeza con ironía. —Ah sí, perdón... bueno, cuenta—.

—Solo con una condición.

—Las que tú quieras mi amor—. Ambos estaban sentados en lados opuestos del sofá-cama de su sala-cocina. Pero Dick había acortado la distancia recostándose en las piernas del pelirrojo. Este, algo irritado, alcanzó su mochila que estaba a su lado en el suelo, y de ella saco un pequeño atomizador con el que roció al pelinegro hasta que este se apartó de él.

— ¡Ah!, está fría, ¡¿quién diablos lleva un atomizador en la mochila?!

—Me lo dio Bart. En fin, como te iba diciendo, te diré con una condición. No te comportaras como mamá gallina, ¿entendido?— Mientras lo miraba serio le apuntaba con el pequeño recipiente.

— ¿Es costumbre en tu familia amenazar a la gente?

— ¿Qué?

—Nada, nada. Si, lo prometo.

No muy convencido, Wally empezó su relato. —Es información de primera mano, Conner se lo contó a Bart y el a mí. No sé si sabías, pero Jason y Tim tuvieron una relación en secreto—.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero son hermanos!

—Bueno, técnicamente sí, pero-.

—No lo puedo creer, có-... ¡Ah!, ¡ya entendí!, sigue—. Nuevamente Grayson había sido rociado así que se levantó para buscar algo con que secarse mientras seguía escuchando.

—Bueno, no sé cuánto estuvieron juntos, pero cuando Jason salió de viaje hace dos años fue que todo se jodió. Al mes de que se fue, Tim y Conner empezaron a tener algo, y Damian hizo que Jason viniera y los encontró de sorpresa justo en la mansión. Según entiendo, Jason y Conner se agarraron a golpes, luego Jason le gritó cosas horribles a Tim y se volvió a ir.

—Sí, recuerdo que me dijo que se probaría como ingeniero ayudando en unas instalaciones de la compañía en el extranjero, pero solo iban a ser seis meses, ahora entiendo por qué alargó el viaje. Pero, ¿por qué no me dijeron nada?, o Damian, pudo haberme preguntado a mi antes de hacer eso.

—Seamos honestos Dick, fuiste el favorito de Damian, pero eso fue hace tiempo, creció y dejó de verte con respeto. Parece que ahora su favorito es Jason. En fin, eso es lo que yo sé del asunto.

Richard no ignoraba lo que su novio le decía sobre Damian, era consciente de eso, pero dolía que se lo dijera alguien más. Ahora entendía mejor las cosas, la tensión entre sus hermanos, el raro encuentro entre Conner y Jason, y las lágrimas de Tim. Lo siguió pensando y se dejó caer rendido en el respaldo de su asiento.

—Pensé que saldrías corriendo para tratar de arreglarlo.

—Te prometí que no lo haría, y aunque quisiera... ¿qué autoridad tengo para hablar con ellos? Tú mismo lo dijiste, me han perdido el respeto, no solo Damian. Y no tengo tanto descaro para ir a hablarles de que no está bien engañar a los que quieren, ¿entiendes?

El pelirrojo vio al otro con tristeza, le era imposible no sentirse mal por él. Sabía cuánto quería Richard a sus hermanos. Así que trató de animarlo.

—Te conté algo, es tu turno de contarme algo—. Un poco dudoso, había acortado la distancia entre los dos lo suficiente para acariciar el negro cabello de su novio. Dick leyó las intenciones del otro, le sonrió y pensó en qué decir para poder responder.

—Bueno, puede que tenga algo, pero necesito confirmar un dato—. Wally lo miró curioso y le indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que siguiera. — ¿El padre de Jon se llama Clark?—.

— ¿El papá de quién?

—Jon. Ya sabes, el chico con el que está saliendo Damian, el amigo de Conner y Bart.

— ¡No te creo!, ¡¿al final si empezaron a salir eso dos?!

—Espera, espera, ¿de qué me perdí?— Entonces Wally le explicó cómo en su grupo de amigos, Jon era "el que domó al demonio" en una fiesta hace meses. Wally no lo ubicaba más que por eso, no habían conversado mucho directamente. Como le explicaba a Dick, era más amigo de Conner, Bart y Garfield que de él.

— ¡¿Y por qué nadie me contó eso?!—. Wally lo volvió a mirar cruzado de brazos.

— ¡Demonios!, ¡maldita putería!— El pelirrojo se soltó a reír y Dick solo se sintió más avergonzado de sí mismo.

—Como sea, no sé cómo se llama su papá, ¿qué hay con eso?— El mayor retomó su postura y lo miró un poco más serio.

—Creo que Damian está saliendo con el hijo del ex de Bruce—. Wally solo formó una perfecta O como respuesta.

— ¿El señor del que me hablabas cuando éramos niños?

—Es el único ex de Bruce.

—Wow, mira cómo da vueltas la vida—. Por alguna razón que solo ellos entendían, ambos chicos se soltaron a reír.

—jaja, Ya ya, deja la burla, aún no está confirmado, necesito el nombre.

—Oh si, Bart puede ayudar con eso.

.

El tiempo no perdona ni se detiene por nadie, y eso, Bruce Wayne lo sabía perfectamente. Cada año se volvía más vacío que el anterior. Cada vez le encontraba menos sentido a seguir avanzando. Hace tiempo que dejó de poder evadir sus propios pensamientos llenándose de obligaciones. Sus hijos ya habían crecido y no necesitaban de él.  
Bueno, en realidad tampoco es que fue el mejor padre del mundo para que ellos lo vieran como una figura a la cual recurrir.  
Ya no era indispensable para su empresa. Sus hijos, además de otros socios, habían tomado mayor control, liberándolo de deberes. Podría perfectamente jubilarse, vivir el resto de sus días de vacaciones en algún lugar tropical, nadie lo echaría de menos. Pero ese no era su estilo, ni siquiera podría disfrutarlo.  
Sin nada más que hacer, solo se hundía en sus recuerdos y en un círculo vicioso de culpa, pensando que su vida habría sido distinta con solo cambiar un "no" por un "si". Que todo sería distinto si hubiese dejado su necedad de lado. Que sus hijos no tendrían esos problemas emocionales si él los hubiese guiado mejor. Pero cómo guiarlos cuando el mismo había perdido el rumbo de su propio ser desde que aquellos ojos azules le dieron la espalda un día de otoño. Tantas vueltas y todo lo llevaba siempre a esa conclusión: Su vida sería otra si se hubiese dado la oportunidad de amar con libertad.  
Y entonces se hartaba de sí mismo, y buscaba en qué ocupar su mente. Así es como habían nacido proyectos como varios centros de ayuda comunitaria en Gotham. Con la mente ocupada, no había tiempo para vivir en el pasado.   
Cuando ya sentía que podía aceptar las cosas, que podía conformarse con cómo había sido su vida. Esta le decía que aún se burlaría de él un rato más.

Nunca se sintió con el valor para contradecir las decisiones personales de sus hijos, pero siempre estuvo al tanto de estas. Conocía la adicción de su hijo mayor, los problemas de ira y codependencia de los otros dos, y la frustración y dolor que aún quedaban dentro del único que era su sangre. No los cuestionaba, porque sabía que, de algún modo, era culpable por cada uno de esos problemas.  
Le hubiese gustado criar mejor a Richard, y hacerle tener más confianza en sí mismo, que tuviera amor propio y no solo llenarse con caricias superficiales hasta lograr quedarse satisfecho, porque nunca lo estaría.

Debió enseñarle a Jason y Tim que las personas no se poseían a la fuerza, que no todo se haría siempre a su modo, que eso no es amar de verdad. Debió enseñarle a Tim a ser más valiente, tener más coraje de enfrentar las cosas directamente, poder alzar la voz.

Debió decirle a Damian que no tenía que probarle nada ni a él ni a nadie, que él estaba orgulloso de cómo había crecido aún después de pensar que solo era un horrible recordatorio de una vida pasada que su padre odiaba.

Debió decir tanto, y no lo hizo, sentía que no tenía la autoridad para hablar de verdadero amor y buenas decisiones. Sentía que si interfería solo empeoraría las cosas así que dejaba que cada uno pudiera arreglarlo a su modo.  
El único mérito que tenía era que aún podía reunirlos a todos como una familia, al menos en festividades. Todo gracias a su buen amigo y casi padre Alfred. Ese era el consuelo que le quedaba.

Pero ahora, sentado frente a la mesa, en año nuevo, con solo tres de sus hijos, se daba cuenta que ya ni siquiera eso tenía. Y sabía que la ausencia se debía a un problema interno. ¿Era momento de interferir?

— ¿Dónde está Tim?

—Creo que es evidente que no vendrá, padre.

—Cobarde...— Soltó Jason en un susurro.

Dick, ahora más conocedor de lo que ocurría, trató de aligerar el ambiente. Contó historias sobre su trabajo, o sobre situaciones con su pareja. Solo entonces los otros dos abandonaron sus apáticas actitudes y empezaron a conversar más, metiéndose con el mayor, pero al menos más alegres.

.

— ¡Veamos una película!

—No—. Fue la respuesta de ambos hermanos. La cena había terminado, y ahora los tres estaban en la sala "conviviendo".

—Por favor~ —. Dick podía ser muy persuasivo cuando se lo proponía.

— ¡De acuerdo!, pero deja de poner tu estúpida cara cursi Grayson.

—Apuesto a que así convenció a la zanahoria.

— ¡Ya dejen de molestar con eso!, yo no me burlo de tu tensión sexual con Roy, Jason.

— ¿Qué no estabas con Bizz? — Preguntó Damian, sin interés, solo a sabiendas de que eso incomodaría a su hermano.

—Cierra la boca enano, Dick, ¿sabías lo cursi que es Damian con su novio?

"¡¡Ah!!" Dick soltó un grito de emoción y se apegó a Jason para que le siguiera contando, pero un Damian sonrojado y enfurecido se había arrojado contra ambos. Los hermanos, acostumbrados a rabietas de ese estilo por parte del menor, solo esquivaban sus golpes mientras Jason seguía haciendo chistes.

—"¡Oh, Jonathan Kent es el chico más dulce que he conocido!" jajajaja.

—¡¡¡Oh D!!!

—¡¡Dense por muertos!!

Bruce observaba desde la entrada la escena tan conmovedora. Hacía tiempo que no veía a sus hijos hacer cosas de ese estilo. Pero su alegría se esfumó en cuanto escuchó las palabras de uno de ellos.

_¿Jonathan Kent?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Si traduces a otros idiomas "chismosos/cotillas/entrometidos" tal vez tú veas tres veces la misma palabra. Esto se debe a que en español usé tres expresiones de distintas regiones hispanohablantes para que todos pudieran entender a qué me refería.


	10. Sobre las primeras lágrimas

Los días festivos habían terminado. El mayor de los hermanos sería el primero en dejar la mansión.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo antes de irme Damian?

El moreno seguía molesto por las tonterías de sus hermanos respecto a lo que, el consideraba, eran asuntos suyos. Tenía intenciones de mandarlo al diablo, pero notó que el mayor no lo llamaba por alguno de sus ridículos apodos, así que debía ser algo serio.

— ¿Qué quieres Grayson?

Su hermano le llamó con un gesto de mano para que lo siguiera y ambos se encaminaron hasta llegar a la entrada de una habitación con llave. El moreno lo miró con el ceño fruncido, no entendía las intenciones del otro. Richard sacó una llave y abrió la puerta, luego le indicó que entrara. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Dick cerró la puerta con sigilo.

—Sabes que no podemos entrar al estudio de padre, ¿por qué tienes esa llave?

—No eres el único con trucos hermanito.

— ¿y bien ?—.

Richard se acercó a uno de los estantes de la habitación y tomó un libro forrado en terciopelo rojo. Lo abrió y empezó a pasar las páginas. Damian se acercó curioso y vio que el libro era un álbum de fotos.

— ¿Me trajiste solo para esculcar las cosas de padre?

—No, espera, debe estar por aquí... quizás está al final—. El mayor pasó directamente a la contra portada del álbum y lo abrió.

— ¡Bingo!, mira Damian— Del libro tomó una fotografía suelta y se la mostró a Damian. Este la tomó y observó rápidamente qué contenía. En ella había varias personas posando frente a la entrada principal de la mansión. Eran su padre y compañía cuando jóvenes. No ubicaba a todos, pero podía notar ciertas caras conocidas que ahora eran grandes allegados de su padre.

— ¿Qué con es-...?

— ¿Ya lo viste?

Con un segundo vistazo, Damian notó que justo alado de su padre estaba un hombre alto, de lentes y cabello despeinado. De algún modo, eso le recordó a Jon.

—Habla directamente Grayson.

—Aguarda, aún no termino mi punto, vamos— Richard tomó la foto, la volvió a guardar y puso el libro en su sitio. Después le indico a Damian que saliera. Con ambos fuera, el mayor volvió a poner seguro a la puerta y le pidió a que fueran a su habitación.

En cuanto entraron, Dick abrió su closet y de él sacó una caja que tenía en un rincón. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y le pidió a Damian que hiciera lo mismo. El moreno aceptó de mala gana. Cuando se acomodó vio que su hermano sacaba de la caja varias fotografías y las dejaba a un lado, parecía que buscaba una en particular.

— ¡Aquí está!— Richard vio la fotografía por un momento y sonrió, después se la entregó a su hermano quien se la arrebató y prosiguió a examinarla. Era una fotografía instantánea, de las que sacas en una cabina, no era toda la tira, solo un cuadro. En ella vio a un pequeño Dick sonriente siendo cargado por dos hombres. Uno era su padre de joven y el otro era el mismo hombre de anteojos que había visto en la otra foto grupal. Ahora que lo veía más de cerca, aceptó totalmente lo que ya había sospechado. El hombre era el padre de Jon. No es que se pareciera tanto físicamente, pero ciertamente ambos portaban el mismo estilo bonachón. Aunque no solo ese detalle era importante, sino que además, el señor Kent estaba besando en la frente a su padre y este sonreía con naturalidad. Era una situación que descolocaba totalmente a Damian, sobre todo cuando él jamás había visto esa expresión en su padre.

— ¿Podrías explicarme ahora tu punto?

—Bueno, para resumir, sales con el hijo del ex de Bruce—. Soltó sin rodeos.

— ¿Y quieres que deje de salir con-?

—No no, para nada esa es mi intención—. Rápidamente Richard intervino, notando el tono de enojo en su hermano. —Es obvio que el chico te hace bien, en eso no me voy a interponer—.

— ¿Entonces?

—Solo consideré que era bueno que supieras todo esto, ya sabes, por si acaso, nunca se sabe. Estoy seguro que para el señor Kent esto ya es agua pasada, pero Bruce es otra historia, sabes a qué me refiero.

Si bien Damian consideraba que ese asunto no le incumbía, le agradaba saber un poco más de su padre, y sin duda acababa de ver una faceta que nunca creyó existente en él.

—Bien.

Richard sonrió y mientras que Damian siguió viendo la foto, él se dejó caer en su cama y empezó a contemplar el techo.

—Ya lo has conocido, ¿cierto?

—Sí, un hombre amable.

—Claro que sí. Siempre lo ha sido—. El menor notó que su hermano tenía un rostro nostálgico. Eso era raro de ver en alguien que siempre mostraba una impecable sonrisa. —Cuando mis padres murieron y Bruce me adoptó, mi mayor apoyo fueron Alfred y él, lo admiraba mucho. Y un día... se fue..., desde entonces Bruce es más gruñón. Por eso te digo que ese tipo nunca olvida—. Por un momento, ambos chicos permanecieron en silencio.

Richard seguía mirando el techo mientras recordaba su feliz primer año en la mansión. Ese momento de su vida que le demostró que a pesar del dolor, siempre podrías seguir adelante. Al menos eso le decía el señor Kent. Solo tiempo después es que le pudo dar tanto valor a esas palabras.

Damian miraba a la nada, pensando que hace mucho que su hermano favorito no se abría con él, y eso lo hacía feliz, aunque no lo mostrase. Se había alejado de él debido a que le había incomodado cómo empezaba a comportarse respecto a sus aficiones carnales. Pero justamente porque lo apreciaba es que nunca interfirió, confiaba plenamente en que su hermano podía arreglar su vida, así era Richard Grayson, y por eso lo admiraba. Quizás el mayor nunca notaría que a pesar de sus burlas con Jason hacía el, Damian jamás dejó de tratarlo mejor que al resto de sus hermanos.

.

Las vacaciones terminaban y pronto Jon tendría que volver a clases. Pero la idea no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Estaba muy emocionado, sentía que su vida no podía ir mejor. El amor al fin le estaba sonriendo. Su relación con sus padres era buena, siempre lo fue, pero le alegraba que así siguiera. Y estudiaba algo que le emocionaba. Simplemente no podía quejarse.

Aquella noche, esos eran los pensamientos de un alegre chico que aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Hace rato su no-novio se había ido a dormir, así que no tenía con que entretenerse más que ver series en su computador.

En un momento decidió buscar algún bocadillo nocturno. Así que salió de su habitación con cuidado para no despertar a sus padres. Entonces notó que las luces de la habitación de ellos estaban encendidas. Jon era curioso por naturaleza, así que se acercó a la puerta y trató de escuchar lo que decían. Las voces se notaban alegres así que no quiso darle más importancia y se empezó a alejar, pero entonces una frase del otro lado llamó su atención.

—... ¡Te lo juro Villachica!, es un gran tipo, me da buena espina esta relación.

—Me alegro por ti Lois, ya era hora de que conocieras a la persona indicada.

—Si... pero sabes que si esto se vuelve serio, tendremos que decirle a Jon.

—-Bu-bueno, no nos precipitemos. Primero veamos si resulta bien.

— ¡Ah!, ¡no me crees capaz de lograrlo!, ¡grosero!

— ¡Auch!, ¡acabo de acomodar esas almohadas!

Dentro de la habitación, dos adultos jugaban y se reían mientras se golpeaban con almohadas. Pero afuera un consternado chico regresaba a su habitación, olvidando por completo su objetivo inicial.

Quizás ya se había desvelado bastante, quizás solo debía acostarse y por la mañana todo tendría una explicación. Para empezar, el no tuvo que haber escuchado eso, estaba mal espiar. Quizás estaba sacando las cosas de contexto. Pero más importante, fuese lo que fuese, sus padres se lo dirían pronto, después de todo, confiaban en él, ¿no?

.

Nunca antes Damian se había emocionado tanto por volver a su trabajo. Claro que le gustaba, justo por eso lo había tomado. Pero esta ocasión era diferente. Ya no habría excusas para no pasar sus ratos libres junto a su "cry baby". Así lo había nombrado después de que Jon le contara lo fácil que podía llorar con sus series y películas favoritas.  
Sabiendo ya el horario de las clases y conociendo la rutina del chico, no le fue difícil encontrarlo.

Jon siempre llegaba con anticipación al edificio de idiomas y esperaba sentado bajo un árbol hasta la hora de su clase. Ese día no fue la excepción. Cuando Damian lo encontró, dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa y tomo asiento junto a él. Pero le sorprendió que el otro apenas si se inmutó. El oji azul solo miraba la nada, se notaba bastante ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—Jonathan.

— ¿Si Dami?—. Por un momento le pareció lejana la voz de su chico y solo respondió como por reflejo. Pero rápido reaccionó y volteó a ver a quién estaba sentado a su lado.

—¡¡D-Damian!!—. El chico se acercó con cuidado y tocó el rostro del moreno pensando que era su mente que le jugaba una broma. No habían sido los mejores días para él y realmente quería ver al oji verde por un poco de consuelo, pero se suponía él estaba en Gotham.

—¡¡Dami!!—. No entendía el porqué de Damian ahí, pero no importaba, le alegraba verlo. Se había lanzado a abrazarlo del cuello y le dio un gran beso en los labios. Cosa que alteró al otro, ya que no esperaba ser recibido así.

Cuando se sintió satisfecho con los mimos dados al otro, Jonathan al fin lo soltó. Damian estaba bastante avergonzado y fingía limpiarse la cara solo para que Jon no viera su sonrojada expresión.

—Perdón, me dejé llevar por la emoción—. Pasada la alegría inicial por tener al otro a su lado, a Jon le fue inevitable volver a la realidad por la que pasaba en ese momento. Había cambiado de tono y volvía a mostrar un rostro algo triste.

—Tt.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Damian? — Preguntó con genuina curiosidad pero aún sin cambiar su tono.

—Me parece el momento oportuno para decirte que cuando sales con alguien, una de tus tantas preguntas debería ser "¿en qué trabajas?"—. El moreno le extendía un gafete con sus datos al otro. Este lo tomó sorprendido.

—También pudiste haberlo mencionado cuando te dije que estudiaba aquí.

—Lo estoy mencionando ahora.

Jonathan solo rio por la clásica actitud del otro y siguió contemplando el gafete, como si fuera la cosa más impresionante del mundo. Cada vez le era más evidente a Damian que el menor no estaba al cien ese día, apenas estaba aprendiendo a leer totalmente sus expresiones.

En otro momento tal vez hubiese llenado al oji verde con miles de preguntas. Pero, por ahora, Damian estaba ahí como él lo pedía, y solo eso importaba.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron y Jon rápido se abrazó al mayor, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del otro.

—Da igual porqué estas aquí. Realmente necesitaba verte— Susurró mientras se aferraba aún más al otro.

—... ¿Te sientes bien Jon?— Damian lo envolvió en sus brazos de forma protectora. ¿Qué podía alterar de ese modo a alguien tan lleno de vida?


	11. Especial: Tim y Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Jason y Tim hace dos años?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción del inicio es una expresión del tipo de relación que siento que tienen Jason y Tim

[Nervous - The Neighbourhood](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nsc9CZs8AOw)

.

Bruce Wayne me ha acogido en su familia después de saber que mis padres habían sido asesinados. De algún modo parece que se siente con la obligación de ayudarme ya que mi padre era uno de sus empleados más cercanos.

No importan sus razones, siempre le estaré agradecido por su apoyo.

.

Cuando llego a la mansión Wayne, me encuentro con una familia ya establecida, será difícil integrarse.

Con Richard no hay problema. Él es una persona muy amable y siempre busca la forma de que todos nos llevemos bien. Parece que se toma muy enserio su papel de hermano mayor, porque me ha estado apoyando mucho en mi momento de duelo.

Damian por el contrario, parece que me odia, no entiendo porqué, apenas si me conoce. Yo trato de ser amable con él. Aún es un niño, supongo que es parte de la edad.

El segundo hijo, Jason, es otra historia. No lo veo mucho, siempre está castigado por alguna pelea en la escuela o las escapadas que hace por la noche. Cuando nos cruzamos solo me saluda con un gesto o simplemente me ignora. Pero sé que no es personal, lo hace con todos, exceptuando a Alfred.

.

Bruce no tiene problemas en que use la biblioteca de la mansión como mi refugio, casi nadie entra y es tranquilo. Me la paso consumiendo página tras página hasta acabar con cada una de las obras que el lugar alberga.

.

Jason ha empezado a invadir mi lugar favorito, siempre entra en algún momento de la tarde y me molesta un rato, hasta que ve que no le haré caso y se va.

.

Jason ha pasado de molestarme a compartir el hobby, ahora toma un libro y se sienta junto a mí sin decir nada.

.

Charlar con Jason sobre lo que hemos leído se ha vuelto uno de mis momentos favoritos del día.

.

Hemos dejado de hablar solo de libros, poco a poco se ha abierto más conmigo y hablamos de lo que nos molesta y de lo que soñamos. Hablamos de cómo fue nuestra anterior familia y de las pérdidas que tuvimos. Nunca pensé que Jason podría ser tan sensible.

.

Al parecer fui yo quien invadió el refugio de Jason, pero ahora podemos compartirlo.

.

Le he dicho a Jason que estoy seguro que Damian trató de matarme cuando caí por las escaleras, pero él me asegura que si así fuera, Damian no habría fallado. Ambos reímos. Jason se ha vuelto mi mejor amigo.

.

Alfred le enseñó muy bien a Jason a cocinar, a veces me prepara café y galletas de chocolate. Siempre me dice que me cocinará todo lo que yo le pida.

.

He empezado a salir con una chica llamada Stephanie, y a Jason parece que no le gusta mucho eso. Siempre que trato de hablarle de ella se molesta y de algún modo terminamos discutiendo.

.

Tengo un nuevo grupo de amigos gracias a Bart, el hijo de los señores Allen-Jordan. Aunque él es mucho más joven que yo, me llevo muy bien con él desde que lo conocí. Me alegra tener más amigos, pero ahora Jason está más molesto.

.

He vuelto a discutir con Jason solo porque traje a Steph a la biblioteca.

Bart dice que tal vez Jason está celoso porque le están robando a su hermano favorito, Bart entiende ese sentimiento. Quizás tiene razón, tendré que hablar con Jason.

.

Jason negó todo y me mandó al diablo, ahora ya casi no me habla. Simplemente no lo entiendo.

.

Jason ha empezado a salir mucho con Roy, el hijo de los señores Queen-Lance y Kory, la ex novia de Richard. No tengo nada en contra de ellos, pero creo que lo están mal influenciando. Ahora Jason regresa a casa muy tarde, a veces ebrio, y además con golpes notorios.

.

Jason discute cada vez más con Bruce, está harto de sus reglas y de su tontería de "la reputación". Creo que se irá de casa, después de todo ya es mayor de edad, pero yo no quiero que se vaya.

.

Stephanie ha roto conmigo, no me sorprende, la he estado dejando mucho tiempo de lado, pero eso no evita que me sienta mal, era mi primer novia.

Jason me encontró llorando en la biblioteca y se quedó junto a mí hasta que me calmé, luego dijo algo que no termino de entender.

"Yo nunca te haría llorar si te quedaras conmigo"

.

Es de madrugada y yo aún estoy despierto estudiando, de pronto escucho un ruido en el pasillo. Salgo y me encuentro con Jason, de nuevo está ebrio. Lo trato de cargar lo mejor que puedo y lo llevo a su habitación. Jason solo se ríe y me hace burlas, dice que siempre lo trato con lastima y que soy un estúpido nerd que nunca entenderá lo que él siente. No le hago mucho caso, es el alcohol el que habla. Trato de calmarlo y decirle que no es cierto, que es mi hermano y que siempre lo querré. Lo recuesto en su cama, pero lo que le dije parece molestarlo más, así que me jala del cuello de mi camisa y me besa. Cuando me suelta yo estoy sorprendido, le digo está muy ebrio y que mejor duerma, lo arropo con las mantas y salgo de su habitación. En mi cabeza solo retumba lo último que me gritó: "¡¿Lo ves?! ¡No lo entenderías!"

El día siguiente no vi a Jason, parece que se fue mientras no estaba y no regresará hasta tarde de nuevo.

Vuelvo a quedarme hasta madrugada estudiando, alguien toca mi puerta. Cuando abro me encuentro con Jason. El me empuja hacia dentro de la habitación, entra y cierra la puerta sin dejar de verme. Trata de hablar pero parece que se le acabó el valor y agacha la cabeza. Se disculpa por lo que hizo ayer. Yo le digo que está bien, que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. El sigue mirando el suelo y empieza a hablar. Me explica que recuerda todo perfectamente, y que lo que me dijo es cierto, ahora me mira a los ojos: "Yo te quiero Tim, pero no como a mi hermano".

Mi lógica me dice que no es cierto, que de nuevo está ebrio y se lo digo, pero él lo niega, dice que está más cuerdo que nunca. Me alejo un poco de él, le digo que no sabe de qué habla, que él y yo somos hermanos, que es mi mejor amigo. Se acerca mientras yo sigo retrocediendo hasta que me tropiezo. El me sujeta para que no caiga y luego me toma de la cintura, trato de alejarlo, pero él me sujeta con más fuerza. Entonces me besa.

Al principio quiero apartarlo, pero él insiste, y termino cediendo. Extrañamente me gusta la sensación que me provoca su tacto. Dejo que entre en mi boca y saboree cada rincón.

Por un momento nos separamos, el me mira fijamente con esos ojos turquesa que denotan tan solo amor. Ahora soy yo quien lo jala para besarlo. Me aferro a su cuello. Ambos saboreamos al otro con urgencia. Parece que habíamos esperado esto por mucho tiempo.

En algún momento termino cayendo sobre mi cama, con Jason sobre mí. Él deja un camino de besos por mi cuello haciéndome soltar pequeños suspiros de placer. Por un momento pienso en cómo diablos terminé aceptando esto, pero no le doy muchas vueltas. Me encantó saborear los labios de Jason, me encantó sentir su calidez al abrazarme, y me encanta que esté bajándome los pantalones justo ahora.

.

No había nada que cuestionarme. Me encantó sentirme querido por Jason. Solo eso importaba.

.

Desde aquella noche, Jason y yo hemos tenido varios encuentros a escondidas. Me encanta esa adrenalina que siento cuando están por descubrirnos. Jason se pregunta si ahora también Bruce lo culpará por corromper a su niño estrella. Yo le digo que a quién le importa, ya soy adulto como para decidir con quién me acuesto. Eso solo lo hace reír más. Adoro la sonrisa de Jason.

.

Nuestra relación ha avanzado, lo hemos hablado. Ya no solo es un deseo sexual, cada vez paso más tiempo con él. Richard y Damian están extrañados con eso. Sobre todo Damian, ya que últimamente él y Jason se estaban llevando mejor. Creo que vuelvo a darle motivos para que me odie. Pero está bien, Jason es mío y solo eso importa.

Hace poco se unió al grupo de amigos de Jason un sujeto grande, que quizás da miedo, pero en realidad es el ser más dócil del mundo. Creo que tiene problemas en el habla, su grupo lo apoda Bizarro. Jason siempre se preocupa por él y lo defiende cuando se burlan de su problema o su apariencia. Jason es el héroe de Bizarro, y también el mío.

.

Richard ha empezado la tradición de juntar a nuestros grupos de amigos y pasar un fin de semana en la mansión antes de las fiestas de fin de año. Sin duda ha dado en el blanco, de algún modo todos nos hemos podido integrar. Hasta logró que Damian se nos uniera.

.

Una chica llamada Cassandra se ha unido a mi pequeño grupo de amigos. Parece que a Jason no le ha agradado la idea. Volvemos a discutir como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos.

Jason acepta que son celos, pero no solo por la chica nueva, sino porque todos ellos pueden pasar tiempo en público conmigo. Es verdad, podremos convivir más ante todos, pero nunca dejo que me tome de la mano o que me abrace siquiera. Aún seguimos siendo hermanos a los ojos de todos.

.

Bart ha conocido a un chico algo mayor que él y quiere salga con ellos en una cita doble. Le digo que podría fingir que Jason es mi novio, lo convenzo de que será divertido. Bart acepta y Jason también.

.

Bart es el tipo de chico que derrama amor a todos los que lo rodean, a su cita parece que eso es lo que le encanta de él, pero a Jason no parece gustarle, no soporta que Bart me dé mimos. Cuando la cita termina y volvemos a casa, la discusión empieza.

Jason habla de que parece que no me tomo enserio la relación. Habla de que él está dándolo todo, incluso su libertad. Que si sigue en esta estúpida casa es por mí. Yo le insisto en que no es tan sencillo. Entonces Jason se enoja aún más, me dice que solo porque un papel de mierda dice que somos hermanos no significa que lo seamos. Dice que acepte las verdaderas razones, que me encanta ser el niño estrella de Bruce. Incluso me grita que me merezco que Damian me odie, porque le he robado el cariño de su padre. Yo termino llorando y también le grito cosas hirientes. Le digo que a él solo le gusta llamar la atención de papi con su estúpida faceta de chico malo. Ambos nos seguimos gritando hasta que yo le suelto un golpe en la cara. Por impulso, ya metido en su enojo, Jason también me suelta un golpe, pero al instante se arrepiente, me pide perdón y me abraza con fuerza. Acepta que todo es su culpa y de algún modo hacemos las pases.

No dejo que esa noche me bese siquiera, eso solo lo hace sentir peor. Así que por un tiempo deja de insistir con el tema y de algún modo todo vuelve a ser como antes.

.

Wally le ha pedido a Richard que sean novios en la fiesta de Navidad, obvio el acepta. Después del desastre que hicimos en el jardín y que por supuesto nosotros limpiaríamos, más les valía a esos dos que si estuvieran juntos. El momento es alegre para todos, menos para Jason y para mí. El mismo tema de siempre vuelve a estar sobre la mesa.

.

Las palabras hirientes se repiten, entonces le digo a Jason que si no está conforme, bien podemos terminar esto.

Eso lo asusta y al mismo tiempo lo enfurece. Ahora me toma con fuerza de la muñeca y me dice que no se rendirá tan fácil solo por mis caprichos de mierda. Le digo que me está lastimando pero eso no parece importarle, dice que yo lo lastimo aún más con mis acciones. Entonces harto, y algo asustado, me libero de él soltándole una patada. Jason está a punto de regresarme el golpe pero se frena. De nuevo él se disculpa por su actuar y mejor se aleja. Dejamos de hablar por unas semanas.

.

Otro chico más se ha unido a nuestro grupo, Bart lo presenta como Kon, aunque después supe que su nombre era Conner Luthor. Yo no presto mucha atención al nuevo, mis pensamientos solo se centran en Jason.

.

Jason aparece una madrugada en mi habitación, me vuelve a pedir perdón y habla de que aceptará todo lo que yo le pida. Yo no estoy seguro, empiezo a dudar de esta relación. Pero él no se rinde, se acerca y me abraza. Incluso empieza a soltar un par de lágrimas y oculta su rostro en mi cuello. Yo simplemente no puedo negarme cuando lo veo así de vulnerable. Lo tranquilizo tomando su rostro y besándolo con cariño. Nos esforzaremos porque esto funcione.

.

El nuevo chico resultó ser bastante agradable. Cuando el, Bart y yo estamos juntos, por un momento olvido todas mis preocupaciones.

.

Jason y yo hemos vuelvo a nuestros días de miel. Por un momento había olvidado lo cariñoso que él podía ser.

.

Damian ha descubierto nuestra relación, fue mi culpa. Mientras estaba trabajando en la oficina Jason me visitó. Nos dejamos llevar por la lujuria y me olvidé por completo de que Damian también estaba trabajando ahí.

Estaba tan ensimismado en sentir a Jason dentro de mí que no noté cuando la puerta se abrió. Supongo que no le gustó ver a su hermano favorito metiéndole el pene al "inútil" sobre el escritorio de la oficina de su padre.

Ahora Jason está hablando con él para convencerlo de no decir nada a nadie. Quiero pensar que aprecia más a su hermano de lo que me odia a mí.

Damian accedió, aunque me aclaró que no lo hace por mí.

.

He vuelto a la rutina con Jason, a veces discutimos por algo y luego terminamos en la cama para resolverlo. Empiezo a sentir que esto no está funcionando.

.

Me atrevo a contarle a Conner sobre mi situación. No le digo que es Jason, pero sí que salgo con alguien complicado. Confío en Conner porque Bart confía en él. Además él es tan bueno, es como si despidiera luz a su alrededor.

.

Conner me aconseja que sea sincero y que le diga a mi pareja lo que estoy sintiendo. Pero la sola idea me da miedo, la última vez que discutimos, la cosa volvió a ponerse algo violenta.

.

Jason me pidió conocer a Conner ya que últimamente le hablo mucho de él. Así lo hice, aunque con duda.

.

Tenía razón. Jason me dice que está seguro de que yo le atraigo a Conner.

Volvemos a discutir, le digo que estoy harto de sus paranoias, que me deje tener amigos en paz de una puta vez. Él me asegura que no son solo ideas, que es un presentimiento. Yo le juro que jamás lo dejaré por nadie para tranquilizarlo, aunque no esté seguro de mis palabras. Yo solo quiero que se calle.

.

Conner le aconseja a Bart sobre la relación que está teniendo con ese chico mayor llamado Jaime. Le dice que en una relación nunca debe haber temor de ningún tipo.

.

Jason fue detenido por dejar herido de gravedad a un sujeto que trató de violar a una chica. Bruce está molesto pero paga su fianza. Por supuesto vuelven a discutir sobre la forma de actuar de Jason.

Siempre se está metiendo en líos por defender a otros, y ese no es el problema. Es solo que a Bruce no le gustan sus métodos tan drásticos. Le habla de lo que es lo correcto y de la posición privilegiada en la que él está como para actuar de ese modo.

Jason lo manda al diablo como siempre.

Le explico a Jason que, aunque sus intenciones siempre son las mejores, estoy de acuerdo con Bruce. Eso lo hiere, dice que no puede creer que aún en estas situaciones no dejo de ser el perro de Bruce. De nuevo peleamos.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que en una relación ambas partes siempre deben tratarse con respeto.

.

Jason dice que está cansado de discutir y que simplemente accederá a todo lo que yo diga.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que no se debe conformar con las situaciones, que si algo le molesta debe decirlo.

.

Jason me ofrece mudarnos juntos, que a nadie le extrañará que dos buenos hermanos vivan juntos.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que nunca debe aceptar algo cuando se sienta presionado.

.

Jason y yo tenemos una fuerte pelea debido a que me negué a su oferta.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que las peleas en una relación son normales, pero que cuando no llegan a nada son inútiles y desgastantes.

.

Jason se vuelve a disculpar por su agresividad, yo lo perdono ya por costumbre.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que en una sana relación no existe la codependencia.

.

Jason me pide que nunca lo deje, porque no sabe qué haría sin mí.

.

Conner le dice a Bart que primero debes quererte a ti mismo.

.

Le vuelvo a jurar mi amor a Jason aunque ya no esté seguro de si es verdad.

.

Conner me hace saber que ha notado los moretones en mis muñecas.

Yo solo le pido que no le diga nada a Bart.

.

Los padres de Bart no están totalmente de acuerdo con su relación con Jaime, pero Conner le dice que si de verdad lo quiere debe esforzarse, porque no está haciendo nada indebido.

.

Me empiezo a cuestionar porqué yo no estoy luchando para defender mi relación con Jason.

Entonces lo entiendo, he dejado de amarlo.

.

Conner me pregunta si aún sigo con esa relación complicada, le miento y le digo que no.

.

Jason llega con una gran noticia. Gracias a la intervención de Alfred, Bruce le ha ofrecido dirigir un proyecto de la empresa en el extranjero. Normalmente le daría igual, pero me dice que es una gran oportunidad para demostrarle a Bruce de lo que él es capaz, entonces dejará de menospreciarlo tanto y aceptará la relación que ambos tenemos.

.

Conner me pide una cita, yo accedo.

.

Apoyo a Jason, creo que lo mejor es que estemos lejos un tiempo. Cuando él regrese, estaré listo para enfrentar la situación y arreglar todo. Solo serán 6 meses.

.

Conner me besa por primera vez. La sensación es tan distinta.

.

Jason se va, y siento un alivio en mi pecho.

.

Bart se ha enterado de que Conner y yo hemos tenido citas, está emocionado.

.

Me olvido de que Bart es Bart, y de que tiene a un hermano llamado Wally que, junto a mi hermano Dick, son los mayores chismosos/cotillas/entrometidos de todo el estado.

.

Ha pasado casi un mes desde que Jason se fue, hablamos por mensajes, pero no le presto mucha atención.

.

Hoy todos saldrán de la mansión, incluso Damian, pensé que no tenía amigos. Tendré el lugar para mí solo, así que invito a Conner a pasar el rato.

.

Estoy con Conner en la sala viendo una película, escucho a alguien entrar así que bajo el volumen. Para mi familia, Conner aún es solo un amigo, o eso creo.

.

"Tim"

Volteo hacía la entrada y casi me da un infarto al ver a Jason ahí parado. El entra, actúa tranquilo, aunque se le nota extrañado. Veo a Damian parado en el marco de la puerta, sonriéndome directamente a mí. Entonces lo entiendo, él lo trajo de vuelta.

.

Me levanto de golpe frente a Jason y le digo que sea lo que sea que le haya dicho Damian es mentira, que Conner es solo un amigo como siempre.

Conner y Jason me miran extrañados, sobre todo Jason. Me dice que el solo vino porque Damian le dijo que me había fracturado de nuevo la pierna. Trata de sonreír mientras lo dice, pero es claro que ahora está comprendiendo la situación.

.

Me doy cuenta de mi error, volteo a ver a Damian, quien solo me vuelve a sonreír de forma altanera y se va.

.

Conner me pregunta que qué está pasando. Trato de hablar pero Jason lo hace primero mientras me toma de la muñeca con fuerza.

"Te explicaré amigo mío, resulta que yo soy el novio de Tim, pero parece que ya no soy suficiente para él"

Mientras habla aprieta más y más su agarré. Estoy asustado, lo he arruinado todo.

.

Le pido casi en un sollozo que se calme y que yo le puedo explicar todo, pero Jason está muy herido, así que no me escucha. En cambio jala mi brazo para sujetarme del cuello mientras me grita qué cuánto tiempo llevo burlándome de él.

Conner comprende la situación, también le pide que se calme. Pero cuando ve que Jason me está asfixiando, opta por empujarlo y apartarlo de mí.

Jason está furioso, le regresa el golpe a Conner y con esto da pie a que ambos empiecen una pelea en medio de la sala.

Trato de separar a Jason de Conner pero él me arroja al suelo con facilidad. No se calmará hasta que haya dejado medio muerto a Kon.

.

Tengo miedo, pero debo asumir mi responsabilidad.

Jason es fuerte, pero Bruce nos enseñó a todos a pelear.

Me levanto del suelo y empujo a Conner para apartarlo de Jason. Golpeo a Jason en la cara y luego lo derribo con una llave para poderlo controlar en el suelo. Jason empieza a gritar insultándome. También le grito, le pido que se calme, que Conner no tiene nada que ver en esto, que él ni siquiera sabía de nosotros.

Jason logra liberarse de mí pero ya no trata de golpear a Conner. Solo nos observa agitado, Kon está en guardia.

Jason se limpia la sangre de su labio, se acerca a mí despacio y me escupe en la cara.

"Que sean muy felices" Es lo último que le escucho decir antes de irse.

En este momento me siento la mayor basura del mundo.

.

Por supuesto que Conner está molesto conmigo, pero aun así accede a escuchar mi versión de la historia y decide apoyarme.

.

_No merezco el cariño de nadie._

.

.

.

Han pasado dos años, muchas cosas han cambiado, yo he cambiado. Pero el temor de volverlo a ver aún sigue en mí.

Es Navidad por la mañana, usualmente la gente baja corriendo a ver sus regalos, yo solo quiero una taza de café.

Richard parlotea sobre algo que le pasó, no me importa, ni siquiera estoy prestando atención.

Richard se fue sin darme café, que cruel.

A mi nariz llega un olor muy familiar, pero no pienso mucho en ello. Me ponen una taza de café enfrente y no dudo en tomarla.

"Oh que delicia"

"Es bueno saber que te guste _babybird_ "

Abro los ojos de golpe y lo veo frente a mí con una sonrisa burlona, cruzado de brazos.

"Ja-Jason..."

No estoy listo.

"¿Cu-cuándo llegaste?"

No estoy listo.

"¿Q-Qué haces aquí?"

Quizás nunca estaré listo.

Pero la hora ha llegado.


	12. Sobre pesadillas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birdflash again~

Una cosa era el poder convivir por unas horas, y otra era poder volver a la rutina.

.

—Me siento como en San Francisco...—. Richard observaba desanimado cómo su novio doblaba las mantas que usaba para dormir en el sofá-cama de su pequeña sala.

Hacía unas semanas que el menor había vuelto y Dick pensó que con su regreso las cosas solo irían mejorando, pero no podía estar más equivocado.

Su cruel traición había creado una nueva faceta en Wally.

De aquel dulce chico que siempre lo recibía alegre y disfrutaba su compañía y su humor, ahora solo quedaba un ser inseguro, tanto de sí mismo como del mayor. Ya no había besos cálidos por la mañana, ni duchas juntos. Ni siquiera el poder tomarse de la mano al salir a hacer la compra. Todo se había esfumado y Dick sabía que era por su culpa. Así que trataba de complacer al otro en todo lo que le pidiera sin protestar. Lo consideraba un castigo que merecía, aún si esto incluía no volver a acariciar siquiera aquellas suaves mejillas llenas de pecas que tanto adoraba.

La situación con Wallace no era mejor. Él realmente lo estaba intentando. Pero desde el primer día, cuando quiso entrar a la que fue su habitación, todo se llenó de recuerdos y solo quería irse y no volver. Le pidió a Dick que cambiara la cama, algunos muebles e incluso que mejor remodelaran todo. Pero en el fondo sabía que sería en vano mientras los recuerdos siguieran en su memoria. Solo quería olvidar, hacer como si no hubiese pasado nada, porque realmente amaba a Richard, solo por él se obligaba a seguir intentándolo. Pero su corazón dolido era quien terminaba hablando por él. Siempre soltando algún chiste amargo respecto a la situación que los envolvía o evadiendo todo contacto que el mayor tratara de tener con él, aun cuando él también lo deseaba.

Su mente se dividía entre sus esperanzas y amor para que todo volviera a ser como antes, y la cruel razón que le decía que solo quedaba esperar a que Richard volviera a joderlo todo y entonces se largaría para siempre.

Dick incluso había ofrecido la opción de mejor mudarse, empezar de cero. Pero Wally se negaba, argumentando que ese lugar tenía muchos recuerdos de ambos, incluso antes de que fuesen pareja. Y en parte era cierto. Pero más que nada, lo que lo detenía era su lado pesimista, que últimamente hablaba demasiado. Le decía que aquí o allá, donde sea, el problema seguiría siendo el mismo.

Así fueron pasando los días, con ambos chicos sumidos en dilemas sobre cómo seguiría su relación, entre silencios incómodos y palabras hirientes. Como una bomba de tiempo quizás, o una tetera a punto de hervir. El mínimo movimiento lo definiría todo.

.

Wally regresaba a su apartamento, más temprano de lo usual, después de visitar a su amiga Artemisa. La constante de su angustia seguía y escuchar los sermones de los demás definitivamente no le ayudaba.

Se preguntaba en qué momento su vida amorosa se había vuelto la comidilla de todos sus amigos. Y lo peor es que todos se sentían con el derecho de opinar y juzgar sus acciones. ¡Incluso la prometida de un amigo de sus padres sabía del asunto!

 _Nadie lo entiende_ , solo pensar eso lo calmaba, _nadie entiende realmente cuánto amo a Richard_.

Se repitió lo mismo que se dijo la noche de Navidad cuando Richard habló con él en el invernadero. Le había costado demasiado poder tener una relación con el chico del que estaba enamorado desde los doce años como para rendirse tan fácil.

Wally era necio, se aferraba a esa idea a pesar de saber que quizás solo terminaría haciéndose más daño.

Entró a su hogar desganado, el lugar estaba tranquilo, o al menos esa era la impresión que daba con el ruido de la lluvia afuera. Dejó su abrigo a un lado y se sentó en el sofá que también era su cama, sacó su teléfono, dispuesto a llamar a Dick para saber dónde estaba. Entonces la lluvia cesó y pudo escuchar un ligero ruido muy familiar, el cual provenía de la habitación que antes compartía con el mayor.

Su pulso de pronto se aceleró de forma alarmante, como en un deja vu. "¡Oh, no otra vez!, ¡no otra vez!" Se repetía a sí mismo que no podía estar pasando de nuevo, que Richard no podía hacerle eso.

Se levantó apresurado y pensó en irse, pero la ira se iba acumulando, así que retrocedió. Cambió de rumbo y se dirigió hasta la puerta de la habitación de donde provenían aquellos ruidos. Claro que se largaría, pero primero le diría algunas verdades al estúpido Grayson, no se iría llorando despechado como la última vez. Sacaría su dolor y luego al fin se iría para jamás volver.

— ¡Tú! ¡maldito mentiro-....!

—... Oh Wally... ¡¿Wally?!

— ¡¿Qué demonios Richard?!

— ¡¿No estabas con Artemisa?!.

— ¡¿Esa es mi sudadera favorita?!.

—...

Wally no sabría decir si encontrar a su novio dandose autoplacer usando su sudadera con la laptop a un lado era una mejor visión que lo que él esperaba encontrar.

Cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cocina mientras asimilaba todo. Cuando al fin se calmó su corazón por la adrenalina del momento, Wally quiso reírse, pero se contuvo cuando vio salir al otro de la habitación. Dick metió las sábanas y la ropa del menor a la lavadora y luego fue con él a la cocina.

—Yo...am, siento que hayas tenido que ver eso...

—Te he visto en peores situaciones.

—...

Realmente aquel no fue un ataque como los que últimamente Richard recibía por parte del pecoso, pero él así lo sintió y eso lo hizo avergonzarse aún más de sí mismo y agachar la cabeza. Entonces Wally finalmente dejó salir parte de su risa.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando en San Francisco entré a nuestro dormitorio con Donna y Garth justo cuando estabas en plena faena?

— ¿Cómo olvidarlo?, Donna no dejó de reprocharmelo por semanas. Y Garth se divirtió a lo grande con Rayner y Roy haciendo bromas al respecto.

—Creo que hasta el director Wilson se enteró, y solo sumó más puntos para que nos expulsaran después.

—En mi defensa diré que se suponía tenía seguro la puerta.

— ¡Yo tenía la llave!

—Oh cierto.

Ambos rieron por los recuerdos y el ambiente de pronto se había vuelto acogedor como hace tiempo no lo hacía.

— ¿Quieres un sándwich?

— ¿Preparado por ti?, claro.

—Pero primero lávate las manos.

Esta vez no hubo rechazo a los coqueteos de Richard, solo sonrisas y más charla. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron juntos en el sofá y siguieron hablando de viejos recuerdos hasta que Wally se quedó dormido recargado en el hombro de Dick. Éste pensó en despertarlo para que pudiera dormir más cómodo, pero hacía tiempo que no lo tenía así de cerca con su consentimiento. Dejó que poco a poco Wally se acomodara mejor sobre su pecho y luego cubrió a ambos con un abrigo que tenía cerca.

Ambos descansaron así un par de horas, hasta que un sollozo despertó al mayor. Richard abrió lentamente los ojos mientras pensaba qué podía ser ese sonido. Sintió como Wally se aferraba fuerte a su pecho. Lo llamó suave para saber qué pasaba pero el menor no respondía, solo seguía soltando quejidos, quejidos que luego se volvieron palabras.

—No papá, no... aléjate de mamá...

Dick trató de levantarse mientras sostenía a Wally y lo seguía llamando. El ojiverde no respondía, seguía absorto en su pesadilla.

— ¡No! — Al parecer el terrible sueño llegó a su climax porque Wally gritó con fuerza mientras Dick lo seguía llamando. Seguido de los gritos vinieron golpes, como si el chico tratara de defenderse, hasta que dio un certero golpe en la cara a Richard, solo entonces Wallace despertó.

— ¡Auch!...no diré que no lo merezco.

— ¿Dick?

Richard ignoró el pequeño dolor que sintió en su rostro y tomó las mejillas del otro mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien. El menor parecía algo desorientado al inicio así que Dick le explicó lo que pasó.

Cuando Wally parecía relativamente más tranquilo, Richard se levantó a prepararle un té mientras el otro acomodaba el sofá-cama para poder descansar más cómodo.

— ¿Hace cuánto que volvieron tus pesadillas Wally?

—No es nada.

—Me golpeaste en la cara mientras gritabas.

—Curioso, no había gritado antes.

— ¿Desde hace cuánto que volvieron?

—No lo sé, no es nada, puedo manejarlo— Wally había terminado de acomodar su improvisada cama, se tapó por completo con las mantas mientras se hacía un ovillo. Era claro que estaba evadiendo el tema.

Richard se sentó a su lado y acarició su espalda tratando de que le mostrara su rostro.

—Regresaron por mi culpa, ¿cierto?

Wally se destapó un poco y ambos se miraron a los ojos, uno con tristeza y el otro con culpa. ¿Cuánto daño le había causado al chico que juraba amar?

—Vendrás conmigo a terapia.

— ¿Qué? No. Nunca necesité terapia. Cuando tenía pesadillas mis padres me cuidaban y ya. Y luego en el internado... tú... me cal...mabas...

—Y ahora yo ya no soy suficiente para ayudarte.

.

—Perdón... es que... no me siento bien.

Jon había tomado por sorpresa a Damian cuando lo abrazó de ese modo mientras soltaba algunas lágrimas en su pecho. El moreno hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y también lo abrazó fuerte, acariciando su espalda hasta que el menor se calmara.

—No te disculpes, está bien, ¿qué ocurre Jon?

—Mi abuelo está hospitalizado desde hace unos días.

—Oh, lo... siento mucho.

—Está estable por ahora, pero nunca se sabe...—. Jon ya había soltado a Damian y suspiró deprimido mirando al suelo. —Pasaron varias cosas en tan pocos días, apenas si puedo procesarlo todo...—.

Parecía que el chico diría más, pero justo fueron interrumpidos por la alarma en el teléfono de éste, la cual le indicaba que debía ir a clase. Entonces Jon se levantó y tomó su mochila.

—Debo irme, mi clase empezará pronto—. Damian también se había levantado, Jon no era el único que tenía deberes esperándolo.

—Espérame afuera de tu salón cuando salgas—. Jon formó una ligera sonrisa.

—Sí, aún me tienes que explicar por qué no me dijiste nada de tu trabajo—. Antes de alejarse, el oji azul posó un tierno beso en la mejilla del mayor.

Mientras Jon caminaba rumbo a su clase, sentía como su corazón se relajaba un poco. No importa porqué estaba ahí, Damian se había vuelto importante en su vida en poco tiempo, y justo ahora necesitaba todo el apoyo posible que el otro le pudiera dar.

.

Jonathan pasó su clase bastante distraído. Cuando ésta terminó, esperó a que todos se fueran para poder salir. Cuando al fin lo hizo, justo veía que Damian también salía del salón contiguo.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!

—Eso debería decirlo yo. Un año y medio y apenas me notaste.

—... ¿Qué?

.

—... Y cuando me viste en la fiesta ¿no pudiste decir que ya me conocías? —. Damian solo respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

.

Ambos chicos se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería del campus. Jon hablaba enserio cuando le dijo que le tenía que explicar todo. Así que Damian tuvo que contarle, de forma simple, que básicamente él ya lo conocía desde hacía un año.

—Me siento acosado y halagado a la vez.

—Yo no te acosé, tú te cruzabas en mi camino siempre, no te creas tan especial.

—Siempre tan encantador. Me dijiste que nunca mentías—. Jon se había cruzado de brazos y hacía un puchero. No estaba molesto realmente, simplemente que a veces le desesperaba lo seco que era Damian con él. Eso lo confundía. A veces era tan dulce y comprensivo, y otras era arrogante y desinteresado. Pero de algún modo, a Jon le gustaba cada una de esas facetas en el oji verde.

—Yo no te mentí, tú nunca preguntaste.

—Si si, "no hiciste las preguntas correctas", bla bla. ¡Tú lo omitiste!, eso es mentir también.

Damian trataba de tomarse con seriedad lo que Jon le decía, pero los gestos que el chico mostraba lo hacían reír. Entonces, para terminar de una vez con esa conversación que él veía innecesaria, Damian se levantó y se acercó a Jon, que aún estaba cruzado de brazos, se agachó y tomó su rostro para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Perdón por no decírtelo antes—. Le dijo casi en un susurro y con voz ronca, apenas se había despegado un par de centímetros del rostro del menor.

Ahí estaba, gestos como esos lo alteraban tanto. Jon no supo qué responder, solo pudo sonrojarse mientras se perdía en la mirada del otro hasta que éste lo soltó.

—Ahora, vamos, te llevaré a tu casa. ¿No tienes otra clase, o sí?

—N-no.

Damian ya sabía eso, pero trataba de no delatarse más, no iba aceptar que realmente sí lo había estado acosado un poco.

Con ambos jovenes ya dentro del auto del moreno, éste encendió el coche, pero antes de que avanzara, Jon le dijo algo que lo dejó extrañado.

—No... no quiero ir a mi casa aún, además de que no hay nadie.

—Entonces, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—No lo sé. Mi plan iba a ser quedarme en la biblioteca hasta tarde.

Jon se encogió en el asiento, abrazando su mochila. El ver a Damian lo había animado, pero tan solo pensar en volver a casa lo hacía regresar a su estado de ligera depresión.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi departamento?

— ¿Eh?

—No mal pienses, estará Todd.

— ¿Todd?

—Sí, uno de los estúpidos que dice ser mi hermano.

—Aaah.

Damian siempre se expresaba así de sus dos hermanos más grandes. Ya varias veces Jon le había dicho que no hiciera eso, pero igual le divertía. Era notorio que aunque fueran insultos, cuando se refería a ellos, lo hacía con cariño, muy a su manera.

Jon accedió, con cierta curiosidad, sería la primera vez que vería al segundo hijo Wayne. Todos en el chat grupal hablaban de él con entusiasmo -exceptuando a Tim y Conner-. Y cuando Jon le preguntaba a Tim sobre él, sus respuestas eran vagas y solía cambiar de tema.

La situación hizo que el oji azul recordara ese tic de curiosidad que le daba cuando notaba las extrañas actitudes de sus amigos. Así que, aprovechando el momento, trataría de que Damian le contara alguna cosa del asunto.

—Oye Dami...

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Tim y tu hermano Jason no se llevan bien?

— ¿Por qué preguntas eso? —. Damian se tensó un poco mientras conducía. Hubiese evadido el tema, pero tenía curiosidad por escuchar la versión que le habrían dado a Jon.

—Bueno, en el chat que tienen los chicos, todos hablaban emocionados de que había vuelto tu hermano.

—Ya me habías dicho eso.

—Sí, sí. Y tú me dijiste que a Tim le había emocionado mucho. Entonces, por mensaje, le dije a Tim que me alegraba por él, que ya tú me habías dicho sobre Jason. Y me respondió que sea lo que sea que tú me hayas dicho sobre Jason y él, era mentira. Y desde entonces no me ha respondido—. Jon había cambiado su tono a uno más triste y arrepentido. Aunque no se llevara tan bien con Tim como con Conner, igual se sentía culpable. —Cuando le pregunté a Kon si había ofendido a Tim con algo de lo que dije, él me dijo que Tim no se sentía bien, que no le hiciera mucho caso—.

Damian no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa. Dentro de él había sentido un déjà vu.

— ¿Qué?

—Nada Kent, adoro tu inocencia.

—No me respondiste—. Jon frunció el seño por el comentario de Damian, no era el mejor momento para burlarse de su "inocencia", pero no quería discutir eso por ahora.

—Es entre Todd y Drake— Concluyó el moreno.

—Tomaré eso como un sí a que no se llevan bien.

—Bueno, si tienes tanta curiosidad, se lo puedes preguntar al idiota, ya llegamos.

Jon había estado tan metido en conversar con Damian que no prestó atención al camino. Habían llegado a un edificio notoriamente lujoso. Ambos chicos bajaron del auto y Damian le entregó las llaves de su coche a un portero que se había asomado apresurado a recibirlos. Luego ambos jovenes se adentraron en el lugar y tomaron el elevador. Un par de pisos arriba se encontraba el departamento de Damian.

—Contigo todo siempre tiene que ser extravagante— Soltó Jon burlesco mientras contemplaba la vista a través del cristal del elevador.

—No sé en qué te basas para decir eso, ya entra.

Jon hizo caso y lo siguió. Al entrar, se topó con un lugar espacioso, con muebles finos y una decoración un tanto clásica. _Algo digno del presumido Wayne_ , pensó. De inmediato Jon percibió un ligero olor a tabaco que provenía de una de las habitaciones del fondo.

—Ah maldita sea. ¡Todd, te he dicho que en mi piso no se fuma!

— ¡Oblígame!

Jon se aguantó la risa, ya se imaginaba algo así de Damian y sus hermanos. Entonces vio salir de una de las habitaciones a un chico bastante alto de cabello negro y mirada turquesa.

— ¡Oh Santa mierda!, si es real. No me digas que lo secuestraste enano—. En cuanto Jason vio al chico parado junto a su hermano, lo reconoció de inmediato. Lo había visto en el celular del moreno y a Jason no se le olvidaba una cara cuando se trataba de molestar a sus hermanos.

—Deja de decir idioteces y sé educado por una vez en tu vida. Kent, Todd.

—A-ah, ¡hola!, soy Jonathan Kent, un gusto—. Jon extendió su mano para saludar al mayor. Jason lo miró sorprendido y respondió su saludo, para luego acercarse y susurrarle.

—Si te trajo contra tu voluntad, tú solo hazme una seña y te ayudo a esca- ¡auch! —. Damian se había puesto a un lado de Jason y le había dado un golpe en el brazo.

—Te dije que no fumaras aquí adentro imbécil.

— ¿No es un encanto? —. Jason había recargado su mano en la cabeza del moreno y le revoloteaba el cabello como si fuese un niño.

—Quítate o te rompo el brazo.

Jonathan se soltó a reír. Toda la escena le resultaba por mucho devertida y sin duda Jason le había provocado simpatía. Esa sería una agradable tarde que lo haría olvidarse un rato de sus preocupaciones.


	13. Sobre Damian y Jason

Dos jóvenes de tez morena llevaban un rato charlando animadamente en una cafetería cercana al centro de Gotham City. La chica se mostraba un tanto contrariada. Su mejor amigo acababa de explicarle cómo había roto una relación sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—No sé si decir que obraste bien o mal.

—Igual se habría delatado pronto, yo solo aceleré el proceso.

No era secreto para la joven que el chico llevaba tiempo enamorado de su hermano adoptivo. Desde que ella supo de los sentimientos de su amigo, le había servido como su punto de apoyo y como consejera, debido a que era claro que aquel era un amor imposible.

Pero en los últimos meses, Damian se había mostrado bastante inquieto. Le había explicado que tenía las sospechas de que el imbécil al que Jason había elegido lo estaba engañando, y por supuesto él no lo iba a permitir. Ya había tolerado demasiado de aquel intruso.

.

Para Damian, Timothy Drake no había sido más que un estorbo desde el día en que llegó a su hogar. Primero con su "trágica" historia de haber perdido a sus padres, robándose así la atención de su padre y de Dick. Gran cosa, como si nadie en esa familia no supiera lo que es la pérdida de un ser querido.

Después, no satisfecho con eso, acaparó aún más a su padre. Siempre con su comportamiento impecable y su "gran intelecto". Como si Damian no pudiera hacer todo lo que ese idiota hacía. Pero claro, como Tim no era el engendro concebido por accidente, no tenía problemas en lucirse. Mientras que Damian cada día se esforzaba el doble para demostrarle a su padre que él era un digno hijo de sangre.

Cada noche, el menor se atormentaba por no sentirse suficiente, como si fuera una carga. Él se veía a sí mismo sólo como la obligación que su padre debió asumir. Tim fue una elección, él no.

Su consuelo era el cariño que su hermano mayor le daba. Lo adoraba, nunca se apartaba de su lado. Eran Dick y un pequeño bultito que siempre iba de su mano. Pero entonces el mayor creció, se mudó a un internado y dejó de verlo por muchos meses. Cuando Richard regresaba a casa, siempre salía con alguna de sus conquistas, así que los momentos de calidad juntos se volvieron cada vez más escasos.

Damian lo comprendía, pero no por ello dejaba de sentirse algo desplazado. Era solo un niño aún, tratando de actuar como un adulto al que nada le afectaba. Pero cada noche, si pasabas por su puerta, quizás podrías escuchar débiles sollozos de alguien que de nuevo sentía la soledad abrazarlo.

Entonces, para sorpresa del pequeño, Jason se volvió un gran apoyo. Ambos siempre tuvieron una relación poco estrecha. Eran dos seres que de algún modo comprendían el sentir del otro pero preferían tomar distancia. Jason siempre andaba a su aire, metiéndose en problemas, escapándose de casa. Y cuando se quedaba quieto en la mansión, era porque estaba con Tim. Así que realmente no se veían mucho.

Pero una noche, cuando Jason entraba de nuevo a hurtadillas en el hogar y encontró a Damian sollozando en el jardín, toda la situación entre ambos cambió.

Nunca le vio problema a la relación entre Drake y Jason hasta que se dio cuenta del valor que el mayor tenía.

Él nunca lo presionó a contarle nada como lo hacía Dick, o se volvía sobreprotector con el. Jason veía a Damian como él quería que lo vieran. No era débil, ni indefenso, tampoco ingenuo o ignorante. Jason lo entendía y respetaba.

Algunas veces incluso lo invitaba a pasar el rato con su grupo de amigos, aunque Damian no los sintió muy de su estilo, así que no se volvió frecuente el que saliera con ellos.

Después conoció a Maya Ducard, una chica interesante que no se intimidaba por la forma de ser del menor. Ambos de carácter fuerte y decidido terminaron forjando una estrecha amistad.

Al fin Damian empezaba a sentirse completo. Todavía no sentía que su padre lo reconociera de verdad, aunque eso ya no le importaba mucho.

Pero entonces, cuando un día entró a la oficina de su padre con intenciones de tener una charla seria, al ver a Jason sobre ese tipo, tuvo el primer indicio de que algo en él no iba bien.

No lo entendió de inmediato, estaba confundido y aturdido. ¿Por qué le dolía tanto el pecho mientras Jason le rogaba que no dijera nada sobre lo que había visto? ¿Por qué cuando Jason le dijo que él iba muy enserio con Tim algo dentro de Damian se rompió?

Aunque Jason no lo notó, Damian estaba muy conmocionado como para replicar o armar algún escándalo. Accedió a la petición del mayor mientras sentía como poco a poco su espíritu lo abandonaba. Ni siquiera recuerda que fue lo que le dijo a Tim, él solo quería salir del lugar lo más rápido posible.

Los siguientes meses Damian trató de mantenerse alejado de la parejita por consejo de su amiga. Y en un acto de madurez, como decía ella, aceptó la relación, ya que Jason se veía realmente feliz al estar con Tim. Claro que le dolía, pero para él era más importante la felicidad de sus queridos hermanos. Dick y Jason habían encontrado a ese alguien especial, así que Damian no tenía mucho que hacer al respecto.

Claro, hasta que descubrió el engaño de Tim.

Sabía por mano de Jason, que las cosas entre ellos no iban precisamente bien, pero el mayor no decía mucho. Su relación con Tim no era un tema recurrente en sus conversaciones. Mientras supiera que Jason quería seguir adelante y esforzarse por su amor, él lo apoyaría. Pero no por ello se olvidaba totalmente de ese pequeño tic que sentía. El instinto Wayne le decía que aquello no iba a terminar bien.

Su primera sospecha fue cuando las visitas de Conner Luthor a la mansión Wayne se volvieron frecuentes. Quizás fueron los comentarios de Damian los que influyeron en los ya nacidos celos de Jason por el nuevo amigo de su novio.

Las sospechas crecieron cuando Damian notó que Tim se distanciaba cada vez más de Jason. El mayor se veía deprimido y frustrado, y eso solo lo motivaba más a saber qué diablos estaba pasando. Si Jason ya no era feliz, no dejaría que le hicieran más daño.

Por supuesto Maya no estaba de acuerdo. Siempre le recordaba que seguramente solo eran sus propios celos los que hablaban y veían cosas donde no las había, pero el chico no cedió. Cuando Jason se fue a Europa, él estuvo más al pendiente de Tim y lo que hacía. Aunque graciosamente no fue él quien descubrió el engaño.

Una tarde en que Damian hizo una visita a su hermano mayor en su departamento, supo de primera mano la clase de repugnante ser que era Timothy Drake.

Richard y Wally, ignorantes del problema que todo aquello conllevaba, le contaron al moreno, con lujo de detalles -cortesía de Bart Allen- cómo habían empezado su "bella relación" Conner y Tim. De pronto todo cobró sentido.

Damian permaneció sereno mientras escuchó toda la "bella" historia que su hermano le contaba. Cuando al fin su visita terminó, el oji jade se despidió con calma y salió del lugar con paso lento. Subió a su auto y antes de arrancar hizo una pequeña llamada. Él nunca mentía, a menos que la situación lo ameritara de verdad.

.

—... ¿Sabes?, creo que esto es bueno.

— ¿El qué?

—Que Jason se haya vuelto a ir.

—...

—Lo digo de verdad, le hará bien a todos. No solo a Jason y a Tim, también a ti. Creo que es momento de dejar toda esta historia atrás.

—Quizás.

.

Damian jamás planeó olvidarse de Jason. Trataba de estar siempre en contacto con él. Sabía dónde estaba y qué tanto había avanzado su proceso de "superación". Los meses se volvieron años y ell sentimiento quizás disminuyó, pero nunca desapareció, ¿cómo saberlo sin tenerlo frente a él para confirmarlo?

Se concentró en sus estudios y luego en obtener un trabajo por su cuenta, sin las influencias de su padre ni siendo la sombre de Drake en la empresa. Y entonces pasó. Poco a poco, sus pensamientos dejaron de ser para Jason y otro chico, de ojos azules, ocupó ese lugar.

No, no cambió a Jason por otro. Lo sabía porque el sentimiento, aunque similar, tenía algo distinto, más especial.

Entonces se cuestionó si realmente estuvo enamorado de Jason o solo fue algo platónico. ¡A quién le importaba! Una vez que sintió ese palpitar en su pecho, supo que no había vuelta atrás. Esta vez no cedería ante nadie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me ayudaría mucho saber si el que yo haga saltos en el tiempo les causa problema en la lectura.


	14. Sobre la gran mentira

Rato después de la curiosa bienvenida de Jason, Damian y Jon se encontraban sentados en su sala compartiendo un postre que recientemente el oji turquesa había preparado.

—Tu hermano cocina realmente bien, ¡esto está delicioso!

—Tt.

Jason ya se había retirado y había dejado a los dos chicos a solas, pero Damian aún se sentía nervioso de cómo abordar la situación.

Dejando de lado su primer encuentro en aquella fiesta y las varias visitas de Jon a la mansión donde poco o nada se hablaban, realmente solo había estado a solas con Jon la ocasión en que tuvieron su cita. Si, hablaban casi todos los días por mensajes, pero ciertamente no era lo mismo. Y aquello tampoco era una cita.

Finalmente al moreno se le ocurrió un tema, y además se aventuraba a conocer así un poco más del chico por el que suspiraba aunque lo negara.

—Entonces Kent, ¿por qué no quisiste que te llevara a tu casa?

—¿Ah?

Jonathan no sabía qué decir. Todo era tan confuso, ¿cómo explicar algo que ni siquiera él había terminado de entender?

—He discutido con mis... _padres_ — Soltó finalmente con algo de duda en la última palabra.

Damian esbozó una tenue sonrisa. _Discusiones con los padres_ , sin duda Jason y él sabían de eso, pero era extraño viniendo de Jon. Por todo lo que le había contado, él menor mantenía una buena relación con los señores Kent. Claro, seguro tendrían sus pequeñas diferencias, pero, ¿tanto así como para que Jonathan no quiera regresar a su hogar?

—Y, ¿por qué discutieron?

—Es... difícil de explicar.

El joven Wayne asumió que era algo bastante personal como para discutirlo con él, no lo culpaba. A pesar de la extraña relación sin etiqueta que estaban llevando, era obvio que aún no habían logrado un lazo tan personal como para contarle cosas tan privadas.

—Entiendo.

Jonathan quería contarlo, decirle a alguien. Quizás aún no había desarrollado un lazo tan personal con Damian, pero realmente necesitaba desahogarse. Siempre en estas situaciones Kathy estaba ahí para escucharlo, pero ahora la chica estaba lejos, del otro lado del país, y él no quería ser una molestia para ella, ya bastante mal se sentía por sí solo.

—Damian, si te pregunto lo que sea, ¿me dirás la verdad?

—Claro.

—¿Crees...?, quiero decir, ¿tú me ves como alguien... mimado?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, ¿a qué venía eso ahora? Damian hubiese respondido sin problema que sí, que él si le veía cierto aire de alguien mimado. Pero era claro que la pregunta que Jon hacía no buscaba exactamente esa respuesta.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, alguien a quien siempre están cuidando de todo, _mimando_.

Damian hizo una pequeña pausa, contempló las opciones de a qué lo llevaría su respuesta y más importante ¿qué era lo que Jon buscaba?

—Sí, lo eres.

Jonathan ya sabía la respuesta. Se mantuvo un buen rato con la mirada en su plato, repasando todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días.

.

La mañana después de su pequeño viaje fallido a la cocina, durante el desayuno, Jon se encontraba ansioso. Sus padres actuaban como siempre y era claro que no tenían intenciones de comentarle nada de lo que ellos habían hablado la noche anterior.

El menor tampoco había pasado una buena noche, su mente se había encargado de recordarle una y otra vez las palabras que su madre le había dicho a su padre "He conocido a alguien".

¿Qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Por qué diablos parecía que a su padre no le importaba?

Así también, su mente se encargó de rememorar todas aquellas veces en que la relación de sus padres le había parecido rara pero que siempre dejaba pasar porque ellos le juraban que así eran ellos.

—Mamá.

—Dime cariño.

—¿Por qué dijiste que no llevas tu argolla de matrimonio?

—¿Ah?

El joven Kent pudo notar como su madre le dedicaba una extrañada mirada a su padre, y también notó cómo éste le respondía con un gesto.

—Pues porque a veces puede resultar un inconveniente en el trabajo. Tú mismo viste cómo es mejor aparentar algo cuando se hacen ciertas entrevistas.

—Cierto... pero no te vi llevarlo ni en la boda del tío Jimmy.

—¿Enserio?, oh, no lo recuerdo la verdad cariño, ¿por qué lo mencionas?

No solo había sido en esa ocasión. Jonathan recordaba cada fiesta a la que habían asistido sin ser trabajo y que sus padres jamás llevaban consigo sus argollas. También recordaba que jamás las había visto, ni esas joyas ni una foto de su boda, ni el acta de matrimonio, ni nada. Pero siempre lo ignoró porque sus propios padres le habían contado una y otra vez la misma cursi historia.

Madre e hijo se miraron por varios segundos. Cada uno escudriñando al otro para tratar de averiguar lo que ocultaban. Sin duda eran la sangre del otro. Por su parte, Clark los observó extrañado y quiso intervenir para terminar tan incómodo momento.

—Oh Jon, ¿qué tal vas con el chico Wayne?

Jonathan volteó hacía su padre con aquella mirada que el hombre solo había visto en Lois. Mejor dicho, era la primera vez que su hijo lo veía así.

El menor se acomodó en su asiento y siguió con su desayuno, su humor poco a poco empeoraba.

—Bien.

Ambos padres se miraron extrañados.

—Amm, Clark ¿me ayudas con unas cajas que necesito llevar a la oficina?

El mayor entendió la indirecta y se levantó para seguir a la mujer.

Cuando ambos se hallaron fuera del rango de visión de su hijo comenzaron a susurrar.

—¿Qué demonios fue todo eso, Villachica?

—N-no lo sé, nunca me había hablado así.

—Bueno, algo le pasa a ese chico y creo que a mi no me dirá.

—¿Y crees que a mi sí? ¿Viste cómo me miró?

—¡Vamos Kent! ¡Creo en tí!

La mujer había decidido que sería el mayor quién averiguaría el porqué del mal humor de su hijo, así que lo regresó con suaves empujones hasta la cocina donde Jon comía.

—B-bueno, parece que no era nada tan grande lo de tu madre.

—...

Clark no sabía cómo abordar a su hijo, era una nueva faceta verlo molesto y callado. Usualmente el pequeño les contaba todo, aún cuando fuera malo. Como la vez en que de niño se robó una de las figuritas de la abuela Martha porque le pareció linda, y con toda la pena del mundo se las regresó. O cuando reprobó francés en noveno grado. O cuando quiso sacar el coche sin permiso y lo terminó estrellando cuando tenía diecisiete.

Siempre, cual fuera el problema, Jon no temía decirlo, porque confiaba en ellos.

—Jon..- .

—Mamá y tú no están casados, ¿verdad?

Tanto Clark, como Lois que estaba escondida escuchando todo, no supieron cómo reaccionar ¿Hace cuánto que Jon lo sabía?

—... P-pues...

—Y mamá conoció a alguien con quien sí se quiere casar.

—En realidad es más complicado que eso hijo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Tan complicado que consideran que yo no lo entenderé a mis veintiún años?

—No es eso Jon.

—¿O es que no confían en mí?

—No digas eso Jon, no es así—. Lois había salido para intervenir y apoyar a Clark que ya estaba bastante confundido.

—¡Estabas espiando! ¡¿Cómo no quieres que piense que no confían en mí?!

Jonathan no dejó que sus padres siguieran hablando, tomó su mochila que solo llevaba su billetera dentro y salió del hogar sin despedirse. Ni siquiera tenía planeado estar fuera de casa ese día. Todo había sido demasiado precipitado.

Pasó al menos dos horas caminando sin rumbo por el centro de Metropolis, no entendía porqué había hecho eso. Sus padres seguramente tenía buenos motivos para todo aquello, pero no los había dejado hablar, había salido de casa, como un niño malcriado. Quizás tenían razón y él de verdad no lo iba a entender.

Quería hablar con alguien, pero hasta entonces se dio cuenta que no llevaba consigo su celular. Kathy no estaba, y sus nuevos amigos vivían en otras ciudades.

Permaneció un rato más en la biblioteca local, solo en busca de un lugar tranquilo donde acomodar sus ideas y entonces finalmente regresó a casa. Seguramente nadie estaría, hablaría con sus padres cuando regresaran en la noche y se disculparía por su forma de actuar. Si, en su mente sonaba a un buen plan.

Cuando entró a casa no esperaba encontrarse con su madre que sujetaba el teléfono en su mano.

—¡Jon! Que bueno que volviste.

El menor quiso responder bien, pero en cuanto había visto a su madre, había vuelto a él el enojo y no pudo evitar sonar arisco al responder.

—Sí, ¿qué pasó? ¿no deberías estar en el trabajo con papá?

—Tu padre salió hacía Smallville*, el abuelo Jonathan está en el hospital. Yo me quedé a esperar que volvieras.

Sólo entonces Jon abandonó su tono frío y se acercó apresurado a su madre.

—¿El abuelo?, ¿por qué?, ¿qué sucedió?

El menor, aunque preocupado, no estaba tan extrañado de que se encontraran en esa situación. Ya desde Navidad él había notado que su abuelo no se encontraba muy bien, pero era un hombre algo necio que se negaba a aceptar que debía atenderse mejor. Por supuesto que Jon no le tomó tanta importancia porque así era el abuelo Kent. A veces se veía mal, pero era fuerte y nada lo derribaba. Claro, hasta ahora. Había tenido un infarto y ahora se encontraba en el hospital. La abuela había llamado a su casa y ahora su padre se encontraba en camino para verlos.

Jon se sentó juntó a su madre a esperar la llamada de su padre para avisarles del estado del abuelo. Si la situación lo ameritaba, posiblemente su madre también saldría con rumbo a Smallville para acompañar a su padre.

Ambos, madre e hijo se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, hasta que Jon se levantó y sin mirarle a la cara, le ofreció a su madre una taza de chocolate. Ella por supuesto aceptó.

Mientras el chico se movía en la cocina preparando las tazas, su madre se acercó y lo contempló desde el marco de la puerta. Por primera vez sintió esos pensamientos de gente vieja, como ella decía. Se dio cuenta de cuánto había crecido su hijo. Para ella parecía ayer que habían comprado ese piso doble y Clark se había mudado para ayudarle con su bebé. Habían pasado tantas cosas en todos esos años, y quizás su único arrepentimiento sería no haber sido completamente honesta con su hijo. Nunca le había mentido con la intención de lastimarlo. Solo que no supo en qué momento era mejor opción para explicarle a ese pequeño que ellos no eran precisamente una familia como las demás. La mentira solo había empezado a surgir desde el día en que Jon había llamado _papá_ a Clark y ellos habían decidido que así sería.

—¿Hace cuánto lo sabías Jon?

El nombrado dio un rápido vistazo a su madre para entender a que se refería y luego suspiro. _Supongo que en algún momento teníamos que hablarlo_ , pensó.

—Ayer los escuché por accidente cuando hablaban de tu... eso, y hoy terminé de atar los cabos.

—Ya veo.

—Yo... lamento haberme ido así sin más— Aún con cierto enojo, Jon ofreció sus sinceras disculpas mientras esperaba a que el agua hirviera.

—Es comprensible tu molestia Jon, pero... explicarte todo sería muy complicado. Solo entiende que no te mentimos para herirte, es una larga historia.

Jon tomó asiento frente a su madre que ya se había sentado en la mesa de la cocina.

—Bueno, creo que tenemos tiempo.

Su madre sonrió al ver esa actitud tan decidida en su hijo. Por muchos años, muchas personas siempre asumían que Jon era un digno hijo de su padre por el curioso parecido físico que tenían y por el carácter tan tranquilo de ambos. Pero era gente que no sabía, que realmente no los conocía. Sólo alguien observador notaría que no era así. Que más allá de los ojos azules, Jon era más una viva imagen de ella. En su mirada, aunque de otro tono, se veía el semblante de un Lane, aunque claro, era algo que la mayor parte del tiempo se ocultaba tras sus gruesas gafas y su simpática sonrisa, heredada de las enseñanzas de Clark.

—Antes que todo Jon, debes entender que Clark y yo sí estamos casados, pero como notaste, las circunstancias no son las mismas que de otras parejas...

.

Jon se había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos y había ignorado cuando Damian le había hablado.

—¡Jon!

—¿Eh?

—Te decía que por qué me preguntaste eso.

—Oh, lo siento, yo...

—¿Discutiste con tus padres por eso?

—No, no fue por eso.

—¿Entonces?

La cabeza del menor estaba hecha un desastre, ¿por qué se sentía mal? Es decir, ¿lo que su madre le dijo cambiaba su vida? La verdad es que no, para él Clark Kent era su padre y eso nadie lo cambiaría. Pero aún así todo era tan confuso.

Damian comprendió que Jon no se sentía precisamente bien e hizo lo único que hasta ahora sabía parecía funcionar para ayudar de algún modo al otro. Se levantó de su lugar y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Jon, Lo tomó de los hombros y lo atrajo hacía él para abrazarlo. Jonathan se dejó sin problemas y terminó de acurrucarse en su pecho.

Si, para Jon, en el fondo él mismo era un niño mimado que siempre buscaba donde acurrucarse cuando tenía el mínimo problema. Pero eso ahora no importaba. Solo quería seguir abrazado a Damian, hasta calmar sus ideas y poder actuar de la mejor manera. Sus padres, sus verdaderos y únicos padres, no merecían su actitud tan grosera y sus desplantes.

Finalmente Jonathan cayó dormido en los brazos de Damian, las últimas noches no había dormido muy bien, y el cálido abrazo pareció ser su mejor momento para así tener un momento de paz.

Damian no se quejó, entendía que Jon debía estar bajo mucho estrés por algo que aún no le contaba y lo dejó estar sin quejarse, aún cuando escuchó a su hermano salir de su habitación.

—¿Entonces qué tal es salir con-...?— El chico había salido del cuarto con intenciones de molestar a los dos tortolos, pero en su lugar se encontró con su hermano, al que una vez vio como se hizo a un lado para no recibir el abrazo de una niña en quinto grado, ahora siendo abrazado por un chico que dormía plácidamente en su pecho.

—Una sola palabra Todd y tiraré todas tus cosas por la ventana.

El mayor no dijo nada y solo sacó su teléfono para hacer una foto. Antes de que Damian reaccionara, el mayor ya se estaba yendo del lugar con una sencilla despedida.

—No te aproveches del chico, pequeño demonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cuando Lois llama a Clark "Villachica", es obvio que diría Smallville, pero debido a que es un apodo, lo he dejado en español. Pero como habrán notado, todos los nombres de ciudades los he dejado en inglés, y por supuesto Smallville es el caso. Espero no resulte confuso.


	15. Sobre volver a empezar

Aquella no había sido la mejor tarde para Jason. Llevaba semanas planteándose si de verdad él tenía que hacer _eso_. Pero después de tanta insistencia por parte de todos sus amigos más cercanos, e incluso de su hermano menor, el chico se resignó. Por fin se encontraba de camino a Gotham, a hacer lo que debía desde hace dos años: Cerrar su ciclo con Tim.

Una idea que él denominaba como inutil, pero, si era sincero consigo mismo, debía aceptar que él también lo deseaba. Deseaba hablar con Tim de forma tranquila, sin la ira y el gran dolor que sintió en aquel momento, sin gritos ni golpes. Solo ellos dos, sacando todo lo que les faltara por decir.

Jason ahora, después de tanto tiempo, finalmente había aceptado todo: sus sentimientos más sombríos, sus errores, sus defectos. Y sobre todo, había aceptado que a pesar de lo sucedido, él seguía amando a Tim, y que, justamente por ese motivo, finalmente, lo dejaría ir.

Su plan consistía en aparecerse frente a la puerta del tercer hijo Wayne y ofrecerle su más tranquila sonrisa junto a una tregua de paz.

No era idiota, Jason se había encargado de mantenerse informado de todos los movimientos del otro. Como accionista de la empresa del hombre que lo adoptó cuando niño, siempre estuvo al tanto de los movimientos de Drake, sumando al chismerío que sus amigos le daban gratuitamente. Así que Jason por supuesto era conocedor de las pequeñas vacaciones que el chico recientemente se estaba tomando para no tener que toparse con él ni por casualidad.

Timothy prácticamente se había atrincherado en su departamento y nadie sabía en qué momento volvería a retomar sus responsabilidades. Jason estaba seguro que en cualquier momento los empleados que el otro dejó a cargo en la empresa entrarían en crisis.

Así que ahí estaba él, como el buen samaritano que era, haciéndole un favor a muchos.

Jason había llegado al edificio donde sabía, Tim vivía junto a Luthor. Estacionó su motocicleta en la acera de enfrente, contempló la fachada del viejo lugar por unos instantes y finalmente se decidió a entrar.

Mientras subía las escaleras, Jason pensó el porqué de elegir vivir en un lugar tan anticuado cuando eres el actual dirigente de Industrias Wayne y te puedes costear el vivir donde se te dé la gana. Entonces recordó que así era Tim, que eran el tipo de cosas que a él le gustaban. Seguro cuando Jason entrara a su apartamento, se encontraría con muebles sencillos y varios estantes llenos de libros y algunas figuras de películas de ciencia ficción, quizás algo de desorden y todo el lugar olería a granos de café.

El chico de ojos turquesa esbozó una ligera sonrisa al darse cuenta de que aún con todo el tiempo transcurrido, él no olvidaba cómo era Tim. El odioso y luego adorable chico que llegó a animar sus días y trató de calmar el torbellino de emociones que él alguna vez fue, y que quizás aún seguía siendo.

Al pasar por cada planta, Jason notó lo silencioso que era el lugar. _Seguro es un edificio para viejos retirados_ , pensó. _Oh, eso queda perfecto con Tim_.

Cuando el chico pisaba los últimos escalones para llegar a su destino, la voz de un torpe repartidor de pizza llamó su atención. Jason no subió del todo las escaleras y se quedó observando a un adolecente que dejaba su pedido al estúpido de Luthor.

 _Carajo_ , maldijo. Se suponía que Luthor no estaría ese día, o eso le habían dicho. _Para una vez que necesito que el boca floja del Allen menor me sirva de algo..._

Conner agradeció al chico repartidor y luego cerró la puerta. Jason solo avanzó unos pasos para disimular su presencia ahí cuando el adolecente pasó a su lado.

Permaneció de pie frente a la puerta por unos minutos. Se planteó tocar y luego pedir hablar a solas con Tim, pero estaba seguro de que Conner no lo permitiría. El estúpido y perfecto niño bonito no le permitiría si quiera entrar a su hogar.

Jason lo entendía, es decir, le había partido la cara y había agredido a Tim frente a él. Era claro que Luthor no le tenía en la mejor estima. Tampoco era que Todd estuviese buscando redimirse con el otro. Tan solo le enojaba, el solo pensar en la presencia del chico junto a Tim le enojaba. Porque inevitablemente siempre terminaba comparándose con él, y Jason siempre salía perdiendo.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pudo haber seguido ahí de pie, de no ser porque escuchó el ligero murmullo de la voz de Tim del otro lado de la puerta: "¡Maldita sea, le dije que sin anchoas!".

Jason se rió y al fin se movió para regresar escaleras abajo. Hoy no era el día, al parecer Tim no estaba de humor.

Jason salió a tiempo de aquel edificio para evitar que un estúpido tratara de robarle su vehículo. Tan distraído estaba que se había olvidado de que estaba en Gotham, Metropolis lo había mal acostumbrado.

Para el anochecer, el segundo hijo Wayne estaba llegando de vuelta al departamento de Damian. Sabía que en cuanto entrara y el mocoso lo viera, recibiría una buena burla por su cobardía.

Grande fue su sorpresa al abrir y volverse a encontrar con la escena de su hermano, ahora dormido, abrazado a su no-novio. —Malditos niños suertudos—, dijo en voz baja.

El ruido de la puerta principal al abrirse y los pasos del mayor lograron que el joven dúo despertara. Jason sonrió sin decir nada y se acercó a una ventana para abrirla y luego encendió un cigarrillo. Escuchó a los dos jóvenes intercambiar algunas palabras mientras se despertaban, pero no trató de prestarles atención. Aquel día había sido largo para él y solo quería tener la mente en blanco por un rato.

—¿Qué tal te fue?

Damian se había acercado a su hermano, el chico Kent estaba del otro extremo de la sala revisando su teléfono.

—Luthor estaba, no hice nada.

—Tt, idiota.

 _Auch_ , Jason había esperado más, ¿tanta lástima daba que su más sincero y cruel hermano se reservaba el decirle sus verdades? Se sentía patético.

Ambos hermanos observaron la vista nocturna de la ciudad en silencio a través de la silueta del humo de cigarrillo que el mayor soltaba.

—Debes estar muy mal como para fumar dos veces en el mismo día.

—Cierra la boca, engendro.

Damian rió y ambos hermanos mantuvieron su postura por un rato más. Pero entonces, el extraño cambio en el tono de voz del invitado llamó la atención de ambos. Jon llevaba un par de minutos hablando por teléfono, y Jason seguía sin prestarle atención, pero hasta él notó la voz quebrada que de pronto sonó por todo el lugar.

Damian se apresuró a acercarse al menor y Jason al fin volteó solo para ver la rota expresión de aquel chico ojiazul. Al parecer Jonathan estaba teniendo un peor día que él.

Jason apagó su cigarrillo a medio fumar y se dirigió a la cocina para darle a su hermano y su amigo algo de privacidad. Decidió que mejor prepararía café, eso siempre lo relajaba, y quizás aquel chico lo iba a necesitar.

Rato después, cuando Jason estaba por servir las tazas, su hermano le habló desde el marco de la entrada.

—Llevaré a Jon a Kansas, no está en condiciones de viajar solo

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Su abuelo acaba de fallecer.

Jason se sorprendió por la noticia, y luego sintió pena por el pobre chico.

—De acuerdo, entonces ten —. Jason hizo a un lado las tazas que había sacado y buscó un termo donde sirvió todo el café que había preparado. Parecía que aquella sería una larga noche para todos.

.

Había una buena razón por la que Wallace Allen-Jordan no asistía a los psicólogos, y es que los consideraba inútiles e irritantes. Sabía que tenía problemas, muchos problemas, pero, antes que dejar que un idiota con un título sacado de internet lo analizara, prefería beberse el muestrario entero del laboratorio donde trabajaba.

Aquel día había sido su primera sesión, y por todos los cielos que la había odiado. Su terapeuta: un rubio raro con vestimentas ridículas que no hizo más que interrogarlo sobre cosas que por supuesto no le interesaba.

—¡¿De dónde diablos sacaste a ese tipo?!— bramó el pelirrojo, mientras su novio conducía a su cafetería favorita para compensarle el esfuerzo que hizo para no salir del consultorio antes de terminar su cita. —Dinah me lo recomendó— le respondió entre risas, a veces Wally podía volverse caprichoso.

—¡¿Y por qué no fue Dinah tu psicóloga?!— gritó. Richard siguió riendo mientras buscaba un buen lugar para estacionar.

—Es antiético que un conocido tuyo te trate— le dijo tranquilo mientras ambos descendían del auto. —Además, el señor Carter es muy simpático— completó.

Wally siguió quejándose un poco de lo raro que era el tipo que su novio había elegido mientras ambos chicos buscaban una mesa.

—Ya, quita esa cara, te traeré tu postre favorito—dijo el mayor, depositando un corto beso en la frente del otro. Wally se sonrojó y dejó de protestar.

Hacía unas semanas que poco a poco ambos estaban tratando de volver a empezar. Dick respetaba los deseos del otro de no ser tocado, y siempre trataba de mostrarse transparente para no poner intranquilo al pelirrojo. Wally por su parte había dejado su ácido humor y, aunque no era totalmente como antes, de algún modo, todo era como volver a cuando empezaron a ser novios. Como le dijo Richard: _Será como enamorarte de nuevo, pero esta vez valdrá la pena_.

Los días posteriores Richard se había concentrado en cumplir su palabra. Siempre procuraba responder todas sus llamadas y mensajes, aún cuando estuviera ocupado con un caso importante, y algunas veces le daba pequeños detalles. Pero lo más importante eran esos pequeños gestos tiernos que tenía con él, como aquel dulce beso que recién había recibido. Ciertamente era como volver a enamorarse de él.

Era pronto para cantar victoria, pero el pelirrojo sentía que estaban yendo por buen camino para arreglar su relación. Aceptar que ambos debían recibir ayuda profesional era parte del proceso, aunque el menor no fuera un fuerte creyente de esos métodos pero, por Richard, haría el esfuerzo.

Mientras Wallace contemplaba a su apuesto novio formado, esperando para poder hacer su pedido, un curioso ruido llamó su atención. Era el particular sonido de un lápiz rasgando con suavidad el papel. Allen estaba muy familiarizado con ese sonido.

—¿Kyle?—exclamó por reflejo el menor mientras se giraba hacía una mesa contigua.

Cuando hubo fijado su vista por completo en el otro cliente del lugar, se encontró con un chico de lacio cabello negro, con su vista muy concentrada en un cuaderno de dibujos. Era un perfil que el pelirrojo había contemplado tantas veces hacía muchos años, que le era imposible no reconocerlo. —¡Kyle!— gritó sorprendido, logrando sacar al nombrado de su concentración.

Aquel chico de cabello negro posó su vista en el otro, hazel y verde se encontraron.

—¿Wally, Wally Allen?


	16. Sobre todo y nada

En tan solo un par de días Jonathan había recibido tanta información que le era difícil saber cómo responder. Un sábado se enteraba de que su familia no era como él había creído toda su vida, y para él lunes colmaba el cumulo de emociones con el fallecimiento de su abuelo.

Agradecía infinitamente a Damian haber estado ahí cuando Jon recibió la noticia, porque sinceramente él no hubiese sabido qué hacer solo. Su madre ya había salido desde el sábado con rumbo a Smallville, preocupada por su padre, quien solía alterarse mucho cuando se trataba del bienestar de su familia.

Por supuesto que Jon también agradecía que Damian lo hubiese acompañado en el viaje. De hecho, se sentía bastante apenado, el mayor se había tomado demasiadas molestias con eso del avión privado y demás lujos, todo con el propósito de llevar al menor lo más rápido posible hasta Kansas.

Una vez que Jonathan finalmente pudo encontrarse con su familia, Damian se despidió de él, con el aviso de que podía pedirle cualquier cosa que necesitaran él y su familia.

Después de separarse de Damian, Jon ya solo se dejó llevar por sus padres, entre intercambio de condolencias y comentarios sobre cómo sería la ceremonia. Era algo tan extraño e irreal para él. No era ningún niño que no conocía sobre la muerte, pero nunca lo había presenciado tan de cerca.

Para el siguiente fin de semana, Jonathan seguía en Smallville junto a sus padres, nadie se quería ir y dejar sola a la abuela Martha. Pero ella, tan orgullosa y fuerte como su difunto esposo, no dejaba de asegurarles que estaría bien. Finalmente accedieron. No eran sólo ellos los visitantes en la granja de los Kent, varias personas del lugar que tenían en gran estima a los abuelos también los acompañaban.

Jon estaba sentado afuera del hogar, justo en la banca donde siempre solía encontrar a su abuelo por las tardes, ahí donde él le llegó a contar muchas historias de cuando su padre era niño. Jonathan era el más preocupado de que su querida abue se quedara sola. Sabía que llevaba toda una vida acompañada de su abuelo, y de pronto él ya no estaba. Jon sentía que él no podría con ese dolor.

—¡Aquí estás, Jon! ¿Te vas a ir sin despedirte de tu abuela?

Jonathan se levantó sonriente por el buen humor de la anciana mujer y se apresuró a abrazarla.

—Claro que no abue, estoy esperando a mis padres.

La dulce mujer rió con él y ambos se sentaron en aquella vieja banca que había visto tantos años pasar.

—¿De verdad... no quieres venir con nosotros, abue?

—Ay, mi niño, toda mi vida ha sido aquí, en la tranquilidad del campo. Un par de veces fui con Jonathan a la ciudad ¡Que horror!

Ambos volvieron a reír, y la mujer siguió explicándole cómo ella bien podía seguir encargándose de la granja.

Después de un rato de agradable charla, nieto y abuela estaban en la cocina partiendo el último trozo del rico pai que la mujer siempre preparaba.

—Ma— llamó Clark desde la entrada de la cocina, —te han traído esto—. En sus manos llevaba un pequeño ramo de lirios blancos.

—¿A que son lindas, Martha? —completó Lois, quien también se asomaba en la entrada.

La mujer se levantó de su asiento y tomó las flores, mientras su hijo también le extendía la nota que acompañaba el obsequio.

"Mis más sinceras condolencias Sra. Kent, el señor Kent era un gran hombre.

Siempre que necesite cualquier cosa, cuenta conmigo.

_—B. Wayne_

P.D. Sería agradable volver a charlar con usted: XXX-XXX-XXX"

La mujer leyó algo sorprendida la nota, para finalmente guardarla mientras le sonreía a su hijo. —Un viejo conocido, que dulce—.

Todos miraron a la mujer extrañados, pues tenían deseos de saber de quién era el regalo, pero así era la abuela Martha, risueña, pero a veces misteriosa.

Finalmente, la pequeña familia Kent se despidió y comenzó su largo camino de vuelta a casa.

Lois y Clark charlaban sobre cómo seguir apoyando a la abuela y también de anécdotas que recordaban del abuelo, mientras, Jon contemplaba desde la parte trasera del auto los extensos sembradíos característicos de Kansas.

El chico pensaba en todo y nada, en qué estaba haciendo con su vida y cómo se había comportado en los últimos meses. Vio a Clark, a _su padre_ , conducir el auto, tratando de sonreír, aún con algo de dolor reflejado en sus ojos. Entonces Jon pensó en que ya no era importante saber quién era su verdadero padre. Su padre era ese hombre bondadoso que lo había criado desde siempre y que incluso le había dado el nombre de su padre como si de verdad fuera su hijo.

Jonathan entendió que no pudo haber pedido una mejor familia.

—¿Todo bien allá atrás, Jon? — preguntó el adulto, al notar que Jon llevaba buen rato mirándolo.

—Si papá, todo está bien— respondió el menor, limpiando una lágrima que se le había escapado mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje de la carretera.

.

.

.

_[Llamada entrante, Lois Lane]_

_-Hola, Bruce. Antes que digas cualquier cosa de que deje de molestar, escucha. El señor Jonathan ha fallecido, pensé que querrías saberlo. Clark no quiere hablar, ni si quiera ha llorado, está destrozado... Solo eso... Adiós._

_._

_._

_._

—... y así fue como estrellé el auto de mis padres.

—Robo de vehículo, allanamiento de morada y daño a la propiedad. Wow, se me ha roto el mito de Jon Kent.

Dos jóvenes risueños llevaban rato charlando de forma animada sobre viejos anécdotas de la adolescencia, a la sombra de un árbol, ambos acostados en el césped, mirando al cielo.

Habían pasado algunas semanas desde que Jon había regresado de Kansas. Desde entonces, cada que Damian podía, ambos chicos se reunían a charlar, de todo y nada. Las primeras veces, Jon se había desahogado sobre su pérdida, e incluso había expresado su preocupación por su padre, quien era notorio que aún estaba muy afectado. Damian lo escuchaba atento, y aunque muchas veces no supiera darle grandes respuestas, el menor agradecía su presencia y su apoyo.

En el transcurso de ese mes Jonathan también tuvo noticias de su buena amiga Kathy, y eso por supuesto había ayudado a subir aún más sus ánimos.

—El próximo fin de semana Conner me ha invitado al nuevo parque de atracciones que han abierto en Gotham.

—Oh si, lo he visto en el chat.

—¿Quieres venir conmigo?

—No puedo, tengo trabajo. Y no tengo ganas de escuchar a todo el grupito de Conner.

—¡Ha! Gruñón.

—Me basta con verlos en las fiestas de fin de año. Gracias.

Jonathan se rio por las expresiones infantiles que había mostrado el otro y se levantó del césped para poder abrazarlo. El mayor ya se encontraba de pie, y solo esperaba el mejor momento para despedirse.

Jonathan depositó un corto beso en la mejilla del otro y se despidió. Damian pareció no estar satisfecho con aquella pobre caricia y lo jaló del cuello de la camisa para darle un beso más largo. El menor, como siempre, terminó con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón saltándole de alegría.

Aún ninguno había hablado sobre el rumbo que llevaba su relación. No se había dado la oportunidad, y Jon tampoco deseaba apresurar nada. Aún se estaban conociendo, podían ir con calma.

.

.

.

Por fin, después de casi dos semanas de aislamiento, Timothy había regresado al trabajo. No sabía qué le esperaba al volver, pero se sentía mejor, más preparado para lo que surgiera.

Se encontraba revisando su larga lista de pendientes cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió con brusquedad. Al levantar la mirada, -por supuesto, tenía que ser- se encontró con el causante de su alterado estado emocional.

Junto al intruso también se encontraba una chica de piel clara y estatura mediana, llevaba su largo pelo recogido en una coleta alta y vestía un traje de oficina gris.

—¡Lo lamento señor Drake!, le he dicho al señor Todd que este no era un buen día para visitas, pero no me ha hecho caso—, chilló alarmada.

Tim respiró hondo antes de ponerse de pie. —Está bien Eli, no te preocupes. Puedes irte—. El chico se esforzaba en sonar seguro.

—¡Pero Tim! Hay mucho trabajo, ¡no es momento de estar socializando! —Insistió la chica.

—Ya lo escuchaste, vamos, fuera—Jason se encargaba de sacar con suaves empujones a la chica hasta poder cerrar la puerta con seguro y al fin respirar aliviado.

—Pobre, seguro que está a poco de colapsar por todo el trabajo que le dejaste. Deberías subirle el sueldo. — Tim sonrió ante el comentario y el hecho de que el otro se veía con buena actitud, eso lo tranquilizaba un poco.

—Créeme, ella gana muy bien.

Ambos chicos permanecieron unos minutos callados. Nadie sabía por dónde empezar.

—... Tim.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Jason?

—Hablar, o eso creo. Habría hecho esto en otro lugar, pero alguien no se dignaba a tomar las llamadas de nadie.

Ambos volvieron a estar en silencio, ninguno se atrevía a mirar al otro. De pronto el suelo perfectamente pulido de la oficina parecía lo más interesante del mundo.

—Elizabeth tiene razón, de verdad tengo mucho trabajo.

—Pues tú quisiste esas vacaciones justo a principio de año.

Tim chasqueó la lengua para luego dejarse caer en su silla.

—Este sábado, en mi casa, a las tres de la tarde. Estoy seguro de que sabes dónde es.

—Entiendes que debemos hablar a solas, ¿cierto? — Tim asintió mientras contemplaba los papeles sobre su escritorio. —Bien—.

Tim dio un largo suspiró cuando volvió a escuchar su puerta cerrarse. Se había preparado para escuchar los gritos del mayor, o crueles comentarios. Cualquier cosa que Jason considerara necesaria para terminar por fin el asunto entre los dos. Pero no había esperado para nada la actitud tan serena del otro. Ni el hecho de verlo tan _bien_.

Aquel día de Navidad, Timothy no se había detenido a contemplar cuánto había cambiado el otro, el solo ver sus ojos y recordar todo, lo había hecho huir como el cobarde que siempre había sido. Hundiéndose en autocompasión, sin detenerse a pensar que Jason podría de hecho estar _bien_. Quizás todo lo que Jason había necesitado en todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos era alejarse de él.

Quizás el único problema siempre había sido él.


	17. Sobre Conner Luthor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seria bueno que acompañaran este cap con la canción "Politics of love" de Rise Against.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, como ya era costumbre, Conner despertó sin la compañía del cálido cuerpo de su pareja. Se levantó con calma, y se quedó sentado un rato, contemplando la gris vista de la ventana de su recámara. Hacía poco más de un año que él y Tim vivían juntos a las afueras de Gotham. Cualquiera pensaría que era tiempo suficiente para probar que su relación iba muy enserio. Pero Conner sabía que no era así, él siempre lo había sabido.

Cuando Bart, su ahora mejor amigo, lo presentó ante sus viejos amigos, Conner nunca pensó que terminaría de esa forma. Triste, sin saber qué estaba haciendo en su vida, aferrándose a una ridícula esperanza de que todo mejoraría.

Conner no culpaba a nadie por su situación, él y sólo él era responsable por sentirse de esa forma.

Había sido su culpa por inmiscuirse en los asuntos de un chico al que apenas conocía. Había sido su culpa el no respetar una relación que él sabía que existía. Había sido su culpa el creerle a Tim que se había enamorado de él. Había sido su culpa enamorarse de un chico que jamás iba a olvidar a su verdadero amor.

Conner quería llorar, se sentía vacío, perdido, solo.

Pero aun así se levantó, se metió al baño para asearse y le sonrió al espejo. Después de todo, ese era un lindo día de salida con amigos, no podía permitirse el saludarlos con la cara de muerte que llevaba.

Mientras se cepillaba los dientes, Conner trataba de evadir la otra idea que rondaba su mente. _Ellos se verán hoy_. Por supuesto que Tim no se lo había dicho, pero Conner lo había deducido por la actitud, aun más evasiva, de su novio aquella semana.

Respiró hondo, tratando de repasar todos los ejercicios de relajación de la terapeuta que tuvo en su adolescencia. Ese día realmente los iba a necesitar.

Él en realidad no tenía deseos de salir a ningún lado, incluso, en los últimos meses, se había planteado el dejar su empleo en la guardería donde trabajaba. Todo con la finalidad de no tener que salir al menos por un tiempo. Pero bueno, era justamente su empleo lo que aún lo mantenía cuerdo y le daba cierto objetivo a su vida.

Si él ofreció la idea de salir todos juntos a un parque de diversiones, no fue si no con la intención de animar a su joven amigo Jonathan, quien hacía poco más de una semana les había contado que había perdido a su abuelo.

Desde que Conner conoció a Jon, había visto en él un aura especial. Alegre, risueño, soñador, y quizás algo inocente, sin duda era de esas personas que te alegraban el día tan sólo con su presencia. Conner podía entender por qué al Wayne más joven le atraía aquel chico, tan distinto a él y su habitual carácter serio.

Así que ahí estaba Kon, tratando de mostrar su mejor cara, haciendo de lado su propio sentir, todo con la finalidad de alegrar a un amigo al que ya consideraba como su hermano pequeño.

.

Luego de subir a algunas atracciones, los cuatro amigos decidieron comer algo y sentarse a charlar. Bart y Garfield estaban más que hambrientos, así que ellos habían sido los de la idea.

—Me gusta tu nuevo estilo, Garf—, comentó Jonathan, mientras todos tomaban asiento en una pequeña mesa de jardín del restaurante que el parque ofrecía.

—Gracias Jon, tú sí sabes apreciar un buen estilo—respondió Garfield, que ahora llevaba una coqueta melena verde en vez de rubia. —Nuevo año, ¡nuevo look! —completó.

—No me creo que Rachel siguiera de acuerdo en que sean pareja después de que llegaras con _eso_ en la cabeza—, comentó Bart mientras se llenaba la boca con las papas fritas de Conner, ya que él se había terminado las suyas.

—Eso, mi glotón amigo—contestó Conner, mientras le daba un golpe en la mano al pelirrojo por robarle su comida, —se llama amor. Tú y tu perfecto novio deberían saber de eso—. Era claro que lo de _perfecto_ lo había remarcado con un tono de burla.

—Bueno, es que, primero que todo, Blue no arruinaría su perfecto estilo con _eso_ —comentó Bart, mientras seguía forcejeando por robar más comida.

—Yo aún no puedo creer que Rachel haya aceptado ser tu novia, Garf.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Jon?

—Bueno, son tan distintos. No es que conozca mucho a Rachel, pero creo que es muy notorio para cualquiera lo diferentes que son.

Los dos chicos que forcejeaban dejaron la comida para mirar a Jonathan incrédulos, al igual que Garfield.

— _Hermano_ , ¿tú te has visto? ¡Estás saliendo con Damian "tócame y te rompo un brazo" Wayne! —exclamó Bart, quien trataba de aguantarse la risa junto a Garfield.

Jonathan comprendió la ironía de su comentario y no pudo hacer nada más que sonrojarse mientras cubría su rostro con el vaso de la malteada que había pedido. —Oh, ¡cierren la boca! —Garfield y Bart seguían riéndose mientras hacían comentarios sobre lo muy opuestos que eran él y Damian.

—Trata de imaginarte a Damian sonriendo.

—¡Olvídalo!, no quiero pesadillas.

La expresión sonrojada de Jon pasó a ser un puchero, puesto que odiaba que todos siempre solían hacer comentarios por la forma de ser de su -aún no- novio.

Conner dejó de prestar atención a sus amigos, quienes ahora discutían porque Jonathan les juraba que Damian no era como ellos pensaban. Kon realmente se estaba esforzando, pero no podía, ese día realmente se sentía mal. Era como un mal presentimiento en su interior que lo estaba asfixiando desde dentro.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no era solo un sentimiento, de verdad se estaba ahogando.

Le costaba respirar, el pecho le dolía, y tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Hacía tantos años que él no lloraba.

De pronto se vio siendo sujetado por Bart, que lo llamaba preocupado, seguido de sus otros dos amigos, que también se acercaron a llamarlo, y entonces, nada. Se había desmayado.

.

Cuando Conner despertó, se dio cuenta que estaba recostado en una camilla. A lo lejos podía escuchar aún el murmullo de la gente en el parque de diversiones, así que supuso que estaba en la pequeña enfermería del lugar. Abrió los ojos por completo y confirmó que así era. Se había desmayado, había preocupado a sus amigos y había arruinado una divertida salida de amigos por su debilidad. Se levantó despacio, comprobando si no se había lastimado al desmayarse. Al notar que todo en él estaba en orden, se movió con más rapidez, sólo quería salir de ahí. No era un hospital, pero ciertamente a él no le gustaba estar en ningún lugar esterilizado ni nada parecido.

Cuando ya se encontraba de pie, listo para salir, la puerta de la pequeña habitación se abrió, dando paso a sus amigos junto a una enfermera.

—¡Conner! ¿cómo te sientes? —Bart se había apresurado a abrazar a su amigo, había estado muy preocupado.

—No es nada, Bart, ya estoy mejor—respondió el mayor, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo que le llegaba al pecho.

—¡Nada, dice! —exclamó la enfermera, quien se veía ciertamente algo molesta. —Usted jovencito está muy mal, ¿hace cuantos días que no come? — le reprendió, mientras agitaba un papel en el aire.

—¿E-eh? Si he comido— respondió el chico, que ya se había soltado de Bart.

—¡No me mientas! No has comido en los últimos días y luego se te ocurre subirte a montañas rusas. ¡Hay formas más sencillas de matarse, ¿sabes?! —La chica no era mucho mayor que Conner, quizás lo superaba por algunos años, pero le hablaba como una madre preocupada. Su larga melena rubia estaba atada en una coleta que no dejaba de agitarse mientras ella se movía de forma animada, hablando de cómo los jóvenes, en especial los varones, solían descuidarse tanto.

—Bien jovencito, si no quieres volver a desmayarte por _nada_ , más te vale que empieces a seguir esta receta. —Finalmente le extendió el papel que tanto agitaba, se acomodó sus anteojos y se despidió de todos antes de retirarse.

Conner vio extrañado a la chica que salió de la habitación, y luego se giró hacía sus amigos con la intención de preguntarles quién demonios era ella. Pero para su mala fortuna se encontró con la mirada seria de Bart, acompañado de las expresiones de preocupación de Jonathan y Garfield.

—Esto, yo... puedo explicarlo—. Trató de seguir hablando, pero esa mirada de Bart decía que mejor se callara por el momento.

Los cuatro chicos salieron de la enfermería y buscaron un lugar donde volver a acomodarse. Tenían una charla pendiente.

—Así que, señor Luthor, ¿puede explicarnos qué diablos le está pasando? — Bart aún se mostraba serio, y no apartaba la vista de su mejor amigo.

Conner comprendió que no se irían de ahí hasta que él hablara, pero la verdad era que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

—¿No quiere hablar, eh? Llamaremos a Cassie, ella le hará hablar— El pelirrojo se disponía a sacar su teléfono, pero Conner lo detuvo.

—Sabes que ella está ocupada en Washington. Y deja de hablar así, me siento como cuando Mercy me regañaba.

—¡Pues entonces habla!

Conner finalmente accedió, pero tomó a su insistente amigo por el brazo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado para explicarle lo sucedido.

—¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Conner? —preguntó Jon a Garfield.

—Seguramente tiene que ver con Tim y Jason—respondió el otro soltando un suspiro.

Jonathan entendía que probablemente sus amigos tendrían algún problema de pareja, pero ¿qué tenía que ver en todo eso Jason?

—No entiendo.

—Ya sabes, Jason regresó, era obvio que las cosas se iban a complicar—. Jon volvió a hacer un gesto de incomprensión a su amigo.

—¡Oh cierto!, creo que tú no lo sabías. Es que ya todos en el grupo lo sabíamos. — Por un momento Garfield dudó en decirlo, ciertamente no era su asunto. Pero Jon era un buen chico que seguro comprendería la situación, y de todos modos terminaría enterándose de un modo u otro. —Jason y Tim fueron pareja, y luego Tim engañó a Jason con Conner—.

Jonathan miró sorprendido a su amigo, incrédulo en un principio por lo que le decía, pero poco a poco empezó a hilar ideas en su mente.

—Pe-pero, son hermanos.

—Bueno, moralmente hablando, sí, pero sanguíneamente no.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando, escucharon a Bart gritar, de una forma que al menos Jon nunca había escuchado en él.

—¡Bart, espera!

—¡Olvídalo Conner, Drake me va a escuchar!

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Garfield, que ya se había levantado junto con Jon para acercarse a sus amigos.

—¡Pasa que nos vamos! —gritó enrojecido el menor. —Conner, conduces tú, o conduzco yo, pero nos vamos—. Completó cuando su amigo siguió insistiendo en que se calmara.

—Jaime nos va a matar como Bart conduzca— comentó Garfield, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. —Dame las llaves, Kon—.

.

Eran alrededor de las 3:30 de la tarde. Conner había logrado convencer a Bart, con ayuda de sus amigos, de no ir a la oficina de Tim a armar escándalo. Irían a su casa a esperarlo.

Jonathan y Garfield consideraban que quizás debían irse, pero Conner les pidió que los acompañaran, porque él solo no podría calmar a Bart, el cual realmente se veía molesto. Incluso había recibido una llamada de su novio y le había respondido de forma seria que su estadía en Gotham City se extendería.

Los cuatro chicos subieron tranquilos las escaleras del viejo edificio, mientras Garfield aún se esforzaba por aligerar el ánimo de los presentes con algunas bromas sobre el lugar.

Al final todos cedieron a los feos chistes de su amigo y aguardaron sonrientes a que Conner abriera la puerta del departamento.

Cuando entraron, las risas desaparecieron por completo. Frente a ellos, Tim, que estaba sentado en el sofá, se había puesto de pie, se podía distinguir un seco rastro de lagrimas en su rostro. Y, del otro lado de la pequeña sala, Jason estaba sentado, también con un par de lagrimas escurridas por sus mejillas.

La primera reacción la dio Conner, quien empezó a reír suavemente mientras se adentraba aun más en la sala. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, el chico se desplomó en el suelo.

Era un sábado como cualquiera, pero Conner ciertamente no había comido nada ese día -más allá de las papas por las que peleó con Bart-, y de los días anteriores ni se diga. Tampoco había podido dormir bien en los últimos meses, y su estado de ánimo cada vez empeoraba más.

La verdadera sorpresa ese día había sido ver cuánto había aguantado de pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las cosas se están torciendo cada vez más, sería bueno saber qué les está pareciendo la historia.  
> Me emociona la buena aceptación que ha tenido esta historia aquí en Ao3 ¡¡Gracias!!


	18. Sobre un desenlace

Nuevamente Conner se sintió despertar de un largo sueño. A su alrededor, poco a poco pudo distinguir a sus amigos y... a Tim, con su mirada preocupada puesta sobre él. Pero justo a su lado, lo vio, era Jason Todd-Wayne.

Conner piensa que nunca ha cruzado más de una línea con él.

La primera vez que vio a Jason, este le fue presentado como el hermano de Tim. Desde que estrecharon sus manos, Luthor fue consiente de que muy probablemente no era del agrado del otro, aunque en ese entonces aún no comprendía el porqué. En su imaginario, Jason no era más que el hermano rebelde del chico que empezaba a atraerle. Jamás se llegó a plantear cuán relevante se volvería en su vida aun sin siquiera haberlo visto más de tres ocasiones en los últimos años.

Miradas azul y turquesa volvieron a encontrarse por cuarta vez en su vida, pero Conner no ve odio o indiferencia en los ojos del otro, tan solo hay un semblante sereno, sin ningún indicio de rabia. Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, un chico de ojos miel intervino.

-¡Conner! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno... me sentiría mejor si dejaran de verme como si estuvieran en mi funeral.

Todos los presentes rieron o mostraron alivio en distinto nivel, y Bart se aferró con fuerza a su amigo que yacía recostado en el sofá de esa pequeña sala.

-Bart, hey, estoy bien ¿ves? -Conner se había levantado poco a poco, aún con el menor aferrado a su torso.

-Toma Conner, debes tomarte esto, venía en la receta que te dio la enfermera Danvers-. Jonathan le acercaba un vaso con agua y una pastilla dentro. El mayor no pudo evitar sentirse mal al recordar que ese día era para animar a su amigo, no para llenarlo de más preocupación.

-Gracias Jon.

-Bueno, ¿qué quieres comer amigo? -preguntó Garfield, que claramente también había estado preocupado. -Y ni se te ocurra decir que no tienes hambre-, sentenció.

Todos sus amigos comenzaron a mostrarse aun más animados y le rodeaban como si cada uno quisiera comprobar por sí mismo que el chico realmente estaba bien. Conner por su parte, fue consiente de que Tim se había apartado. El Wayne dudaba, lo podía notar en sus ojos, dudaba y estaba cada vez más nervioso, pero también se le notaba preocupado.

Conner bebió el ultimo trago del vaso que le habían entregado y lo devolvió a Jon para luego levantarse del sofá. Soltó un largo suspiro, meditando en qué debía hacer ahora. Le hubiese gustado irse de ahí, pero realmente no tenía fuerzas para estar en el exterior, Garfield tenía razón, debía comer algo.

Con un gesto llamó a sus amigos, y todos lo acompañaron a la pequeña cocina, donde se empezó a discutir qué sería bueno y saludable para devolverle las energías de casi dos semanas de inanición.

Por su parte, Tim se quedó a solas con Jason, había sido evidente cómo todos sus amigos lo estaban ignorando. O al menos eso sentía él. En realidad, no le extrañaba tanto.

.

Cuando Conner se había desmayado, por pura suerte, Bart había alcanzado a atraparlo antes de tocar el suelo. Tim se había apresurado a acercarse asustado, pero había sido detenido por la mirada de Bart, llena de enojo y decepción.

Nadie dijo nada más. Entre Jonathan y Garfield habían ayudado a Bart a acomodar a Conner en el pequeño sofá que Tim ocupaba cuando entraron.

Jason se acercó, importándole poco las miradas de los demás, revisó los signos de Conner y luego le pidió a quien fuera que trajera agua. Fue entonces que los chicos recordaron que ya tenían una receta con instrucciones de qué hacer. Garfield se ofreció a salir por el medicamento, mientras Jon le explicaba a Tim por qué tenían una receta médica.

-Sabrías esto si le prestaras algo de atención, -comentó Bart con frialdad. -La enfermera dijo que lleva días sin comer nada-.

Timothy sintió una punzada en el pecho.

¿Días? Por supuesto que no lo había notado, se había ensimismado tanto en sus pensamientos y en lo que debía resolver, que nunca se detuvo a pensar si su novio estaba bien. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que fuera Conner quien se preocupara más por su salud que él mismo, que no notó cuánto había estado descuidando su salud el otro.

Ahora entendía el enojo en la mirada de Bart.

Bart, su primer amigo -porque Jason fue algo distinto-. Un pequeño mucho más joven que él, pero que igualmente se acercó a conocerlo. Bart, un chico dulce que despedía amor a quien sea, ahora lo veía con total decepción. Y eso dolía más que nada en el mundo.

Todo permaneció en silencio por largos minutos, mientras todos aguardaban por Garfield. De vez en cuando solo se escuchaba el murmullo entre Jonathan y Bart, que discutían qué hacer si Conner no despertaba pronto.

Jason había querido irse, pero Tim lo había detenido, aferrando su mano a la chaqueta que llevaba. En silencio le había pedido que no lo dejara solo.

Agradeció que Jason aceptara, no sólo no dejarlo, si no también sus disculpas en aquella larga charla que tuvieron antes de que todos llegaran. Agradecía su sinceridad y la forma tan amable en que había recibido su conversación sobre el pasado y lo que ellos habían sido.

Agradecía que Jason pensara que ambos necesitaban _eso_ para avanzar, porque él jamás se hubiese atrevido a hacer nada.

.

Con el sonido de la conversación de sus amigos en la cocina de fondo, Timothy se dejó caer en el sofá más cercano, abrazándose a sí mismo.

-Soy de lo peor, ¿verdad? -Tim no esperó respuesta y siguió hablando. -Tú, Conner, ambos estarían mejor si no me hubiesen conocido-.

Quiso llorar, pero las lágrimas no salían. Entonces sintió las grandes manos de Jason posarse sobre sus hombros. Tim levantó la mirada encontrándose con el rostro del mayor, que lo veía con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Conocerte fue de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Tim lo miró sorprendido, por fin unas lágrimas se asomaron. Quiso acercarse más al otro, deseaba abrazarlo, y sentirse seguro de nuevo, como cuando eran adolescentes, pero Jason no lo permitió.

-Ahora, deja de sentir lastima por ti mismo como siempre lo haces, y ve a ayudarlo-. Dicho esto, el mayor soltó los hombros del otro, se despidió con un gesto de mano, y salió del departamento, él ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Timothy limpió sus últimas lágrimas, volvió a ponerse de pie y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ahí, Jonathan preparaba algo en la estufa mientras Garfield medio cortaba verduras, medio charlaba con Bart, que se aferraba a Conner.

Tim se acercó a Jonathan, notando que lo que estaba preparando eran algunas salchichas e hirviendo agua. Vio el paquete de fideos cerca y supuso que se convertirían en espagueti o algo similar.

-No sabía que cocinabas-comentó, tanteando el terreno. Entendía que Bart estuviera furioso, y que Garfield prefiriera no decir nada, pero no sabía qué esperar de Jon.

-Muchas veces mis padres están ocupados por su trabajo, así que he tenido que aprender, aunque sea algo sencillo-respondió el menor con una suave sonrisa al mirar al otro.

Tim sintió un alivio en su pecho, ese chico era algo parecido a un ángel.

Drake terminó ayudándole con el espagueti mientras ambos siguieron conversando sobre las cosas del hogar en las que eran inexpertos. Al poco rato Garfield se les unió.

Por su parte, Bart siguió junto a Conner, del otro lado de la cocina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

-Porque sabía que te pondrías justo así. En secreto eres más mamá gallina que el novio de Wally- Bart hizo un puchero al escuchar eso.

-No quiero escuchar nada de ningún Wayne por ahora... ¿Qué harás?

Conner dio un largo suspiro, él se había preguntado lo mismo.

-Tendremos una charla seria, supongo.

Poco después, cuando ya casi estaba lista la comida, Jonathan comentó que debía marcharse. Garfield lo secundo y, además, con ayuda de Jon, se llevaron a Bart.

Pronto el departamento volvió a estar en silencio.

Timothy apagó el fuego y sirvió un gran plato de espagueti con salchichas y verduras. Lo depositó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y llamó a Conner a sentarse.

-Come conmigo-le dijo el otro cuando tomó su tenedor.

-¿Eh?

-Tampoco has comido hoy, ¿verdad?

Tim no tuvo cómo negarlo, tomó otro plato y se sentó a comer.

Afuera apenas atardecía aquel sábado.

Ambos chicos notaron que era la primera vez en un par de semanas que volvían a sentarse a comer juntos.

.

.

.

Afuera del viejo edificio donde Conner y Tim vivían, Garfield, Bart y Jonathan encontraron un coche negro aparcado, uno que Jon conocía bien. Del coché descendió el chico de ojos esmeralda al que Jonathan había mensajeado hacía rato.

-¡Hey, Damian! ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó Garfield a modo de saludo.

-Al parecer Jonathan cree que soy chofer personal, Logan- respondió el moreno, sin apartar la vista de Jon. Este le sonrió, estaba apenado por el gran favor que había pedido, pero igualmente agradecía que Damian aceptara.

Lo que pasaba, y era algo que todos sabían, era que Garfield vivía algo lejos, y que de hecho Bart sólo estaba de visita el fin de semana en la ciudad, y se estaba quedando en casa de su hermano en Blüdhaven.

Normalmente Conner los acercaría a todos a puntos donde podían partir con calma. A Garfield por comodidad, y Bart porque, sencillamente, la ciudad de Gotham no era la mejor opción para que un chico tan despistado viajara solo, o al menos eso decían Conner y Jaime.

Jonathan comprendía que en ese momento todos debían marcharse y dejar a Conner y Tim a solas, así que había optado por la primera idea que se le había ocurrido.

Todos subieron al auto, Jonathan adelante con Damian, y Garfield y Bart atrás.

Antes de que Damian arrancara, Jon le dio un gran beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. Damian, como muchas veces pasaba, no se conformó sólo con eso. Antes de que Jonathan volviera a su asiento, éste ya lo había tomado del mentón y le había robado un corto beso.

.

Cuando al fin se vieron solos, luego de que Garfield se despidiera, Jonathan dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro del moreno, mientras este conducía con calma hasta el hogar Kent. Jon se acurrucó, procurando en no estorbarle al otro para mover el freno de mano.

-Damian-llamó el menor con voz pensativa mientras contemplaba el camino.

-¿Mmmh?

-¿Por qué las personas engañan a sus parejas?... Es decir, siempre he pensado que, en el momento que te deje de atraer alguien debes decírselo, o podría salir lastimado en el futuro. ¿Por qué optar entonces por engañar y herir aún más?

-... No lo sé Jon-respondió el moreno, comprendiendo qué tenía tan pensativo al otro. -Tampoco lo he entendido nunca-.

.

.

.

Cuando el Wayne más joven regresó a su piso, se encontró con el lugar en penumbras, la noche estaba cayendo y muy poca luz se filtraba por las ventanas.

Antes de que Damian tocará el interruptor de las bombillas, una voz apagada lo detuvo.

Quizás no veía mucho en aquella sala oscura, pero podía deducir que el segundo hermano al que más apreciaba se encontraba en su sofá, ahogándose en silenciosas lágrimas. Justo como hacía dos años, cuando descubrió el engaño de Tim.

La diferencia, en esta ocasión no insultaba, ni se había ahogado en alcohol.

Tan solo lloraba tranquilo, liberando con cada lagrima lo último de rabia que le quedaba en su interior. Dejando solo ese sentimiento puro que aún seguía albergando en su pecho, esperanzado en que algún día desapareciera.

Damian volvió a pensar en las palabras de Jon de ese día: " _¿Por qué optar entonces por engañar y herir aún más?"_


	19. Sobre nuestra extraña historia

Richard Grayson-Wayne nunca se ha considerado una persona celosa. A lo largo de su historial de múltiples parejas, ese sentimiento de inseguridad nunca había pasado por su mente. Claro, siempre y cuando no tuviera en cuenta a _ese_ chico, Kyle Rayner.

Rayner podría ser descrito como todo lo opuesto a Richard, o algo parecido. No creó su fama en el internado donde se conocieron a base de todos sus amantes, ni destacó en los deportes por ser competitivo. Rayner era más bien alguien tranquilo, agradable con todos y muy enfocado en lo que de verdad le interesaba. Para desgracia de Richard, Wally fue una de esas cosas que le llegaron a interesar.

.

Desde que Wally y Richard se conocieron en una fiesta de Navidad cuando aún eran niños, se volvieron inseparables. Dick agradecía que en ese tiempo la familia Allen-Jordan aún vivía cerca de Gotham, porque no se imaginaba cómo hubiese sido su vida sin haber tenido cerca a ese dulce pelirrojo.

Wally en ese entonces era muy delgado, con sus pecas resaltando en su rostro, y una melena rojiza muy desordenada, a pesar de llevar el pelo corto. Solía usar siempre algún abrigo holgado que casi nunca se quitaba. Nunca socializaba con nadie más allá de su hermano pequeño y de Richard.

El mayor podía comprenderlo, la vida del otro no había sido la mejor antes de ser adoptado por el señor Barry y el señor Hal. Wallace era muy inseguro de sí mismo, y solía pensar que molestaba a los demás con su presencia.

También supo, cuando empezaron a hacer pijamadas, que el otro sufría constantemente de pesadillas, horribles pesadillas que lo hacían despertar a la mitad de la noche gritando, sobre todo cuando había tormenta.

Desde entonces, Richard se propuso a alegrar la vida del pelirrojo, a animarlo y a hacerlo salir de ese caparazón en el que se había metido.

Funcionó, de algún modo.

Wally se volvió menos reservado, llegando incluso a volverse un tanto bromista, sólo con los amigos más cercanos.

De pronto era común verlo hacer bromas con el Wayne mayor e incluso tener algunas escapadas nocturnas.

En algún momento, cuando estaban a la mitad del octavo grado, Richard propuso una idea, una que no fue muy del agrado de los padres de ambos, pero que al final aceptaron.

Meses después ambos chicos se hallaban del otro lado del país, en una escuela nueva, con gente nueva, solos.

Aquel fue el inicio del fin, en palabras que alguna vez mencionaría Jason.

.

La idea inicial había sido cambiar de aires, reinventarse, que pudieran actuar como quisieran en un lugar donde nadie los conocía.

También funcionó, demasiado bien al parecer.

Cuando las hormonas fluyeron, Dick Grayson dio rienda suelta a un lado suyo que nunca había visto, ni él, ni Wallace.

El pelirrojo por su parte, permaneció como espectador, también con sus propias hormonas fluyendo, haciéndolo consiente poco a poco de qué era lo que él realmente quería.

Podría decirse que al mismo tiempo que Wally fue consciente de su primer amor, también fue consciente de su primer corazón roto.

No hay nada más doloroso que decidir declarar tu amor y encontrar al destinatario en el cuarto de conserjería, con la cabeza metida en el pecho desnudo de una de tus amigas.

No culpa a Kory, él también había caído bajo los encantos del chico.

Wally llegó a plantearse que a Richard simplemente no le atraían los chicos. Esa idea podía ser un amargo alivio.

Tristemente falló, Richard no despreciaba ningún cuerpo, ninguno excepto el suyo.

Una tarde de verano, mientras ambos estaban de vacaciones en Coast City, Wallace se atrevió a preguntarle por qué nunca lo tocaba a él. Ambos se habían pasado con las cervezas que habían robado antes de llegar a la playa, era normal que palabras así salieran a flote.

 _—¿No te parezco bonito? ¡Soy muy bonito! —_ le gritó arrastrando las palabras.

 _—¡Claro que eres bonito! ¿Querías que te tocara? ¡Podías pedirlo! —_ le respondió el otro, también con la voz floja.

_—¡Pues a qué esperas!_

Richard se levantó de la arena tambaleándose hasta llegar al pelirrojo. Ambos soltaban risitas típicas de la embriagues hasta que sus rostros estuvieron muy cerca uno del otro. La poca razón que a Wallace le quedaba gritaba de emoción.

Fue solo un roce en los labios, sólo un roce bastó para que Richard reaccionara y se apartara.

 _—No-no me siento bien—_ se excusó.

Wally permaneció un momento en silencio, tratando de encontrarse con la mirada del otro. No la halló, pero si su respuesta. Él no era suficiente para Richard.

Dolió, dolió demasiado. El menor prefería pensar que a su amigo tan solo no le atraía su género, eso era mucho más reconfortante que darse cuenta de que, en realidad, no le atraía él, sólo él.

.

Richard calcula que Rayner se volvió un estorbo justo en el tiempo que él se dio cuenta que no podía ver a Wallace con lujuria como lo hacía con los demás.

Aquel chico de ojos verdes era distinto, especial. No lo incitaba solo al deseo carnal, si no también al deseo romántico. Muchas veces, al despertar, veía a su amigo del otro lado de la habitación que compartían, y lo llenaba el deseo de acercarse y despertarlo con un dulce beso. Tenía ganas de mimarlo, de pasar todo el tiempo con él. Pero era muy tarde. Wally había tomado la decisión de mantener una distancia entre los dos, y Richard lo comprendía. Su querido pelirrojo merecía algo mejor.

Aceptaba y entendía que Wally prefiriera alejarse, pero no aceptaba que fuera para estar con Rayner.

En realidad, no era extraño que el otro amigo más cercano del pelirrojo en ese entonces fuera Kyle Rayner. Ambos compartían gustos en muchas cosas, y solían hablar todo el tiempo de temas de ciencia ficción que Richard poco o nada le interesaban.

Solían pasar los fines de semana entre tareas y videojuegos como los buenos chicos que eran, mientras que Richard salía a vagar por la ciudad con alguna conquista de turno.

Wallace solía ser una figura recurrente en los muchos dibujos que el otro hacía, y Kyle solía asistir sin falta a todas las competencias de atletismo en las que el pelirrojo participaba.

A veces, Richard llegaba a su habitación, sólo para encontrar el piso lleno de tarjetas raras y papeles regados, con tres chicos charlando de cosas que no entendía, porque -oh si- Donna Troy también se les había unido.

Nunca le dio importancia, le parecía maravilloso que su amigo se estuviera abriendo a conocer más gente que solo la que él le presentaba.

Pero entonces, luego de su propia autorrevelación, lo notó. Las sutiles miradas que Rayner le daba a su amigo, los nada discretos comentarios de halago a su persona, los muy evidentes intentos de que el otro pasara todo el tiempo con él.

Prácticamente parecían una linda pareja, y eso le repugnaba.

.

Richard jamás confesará ante nadie, pero él planeó la expulsión de ambos de aquel internado.

Wally sigue esperando a que un día Richard confiese lo que él ya sabe. Porque él no se dejó expulsar solo por camaradería para con su amigo.

.

Era entendible entonces, que a Richard no le fuese tan agradable regresar a su mesa y hallar a su novio, con el que tiene una crisis de pareja, charlar plácidamente con el tipo del que él creía haberse librado cuando se fueron de San Francisco.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —comentó, mientras depositaba los postres sobre la mesa y tomaba asiento frente a su pareja.

—¡Dick, mira, es Kyle! —expresó el pelirrojo emocionado.

—Eso veo. Rayner—saludó, —¿qué haces tan lejos de casa? —. Era notorio, al menos para Wally, que el otro estaba fingiendo amabilidad.

—En realidad hace relativamente poco que me mudé a Blüdhaven por trabajo—respondió Rayner. Su agradable humor también pareció torcerse con la llegada del otro.

—Que... conveniente.

Wally sintió la tensión entre ambos y quiso terminarla, no esperaba que después de tantos años su novio siguiera con esa ridícula postura contra su viejo amigo. Pero antes de que el chico dijera algo, el de ojos hazel intervino.

—En fin, fue bueno volvernos a encontrar Walls—. El chico ya se había puesto de pie y tomado sus cosas. —Sería agradable quedar para salir uno de estos días—comentó sujetando el hombro del pelirrojo, —sin prisas y más cómodos—le explicó sonriente. Giró su vista hacía Richard y apartó su mano del otro. —Grayson— dijo a modo de despedida antes de caminar tranquilo hasta la salida del local.

—¡Adiós Kyle! —se despidió Wally desde su mesa.

Richard chasqueó la lengua, un gesto curioso ya que solía ser su hermano más pequeño quien lo hacía.

—Oh por favor, ya maduren, _Grayson_ —comentó, imitando el tono con que Kyle se refería a su novio.

—Querido Diario, hoy un imbécil abordó a mi novio—comenzó a recitar de forma dramática.

—¡Oh por el amor a-!

—¡Sus miradas se cruzaron y solo tuve deseos de sacarlo a patadas!

—¡Para!

—¡Creo que esta noche lloraré hasta quedarme dormido! —siguió recitando, con fingidos gestos de dolor.

Wally se golpeó el rostro mientras evitaba reírse. Su novio era un idiota.

.

.

.

Clark se siente cansado, han sido días duros en su vida. Sabes que nada es para siempre, pero igualmente nunca te detienes a pensar qué te falta por hacer con esa persona antes de que se marche. Hay tantas cosas que siente que no pudo decirle a su padre, pero el tiempo se había agotado y debía empezar a aceptarlo. Pero es difícil, muy difícil.

Su gran amiga Lois trata de animarlo, y también su pequeño Jon, su pequeño Jon que ya no es tan pequeño y que en realidad nunca fue suyo. Clark está muy feliz de que Jonathan se haya tomado toda su historia de la mejor forma.

El hombre le promete a su familia que va a estar bien, que solo necesita tiempo. Ellos lo entienden y le dan su espacio.

Clark sigue asistiendo a su empleo, y se sumerge de lleno en este.

Con tantas noticias que redactar, no hay tiempo para pensar en el dolor.

Esa noche es obligado a dejar el trabajo por Lois, quien está preocupada por cómo está manejando las cosas. Le pide que vaya a casa y descanse, y que de hecho se tome unos días libres, nadie lo juzgara si lo hace.

Clark acepta marcharse, aunque duda sobre faltar los próximos días.

Sale con paso tranquilo del Daily Planet, ni siquiera presta atención a su alrededor, hasta que una voz muy conocida lo llama.

—Veo que Lane hablaba muy enserio cuando dijo que no estabas bien.

Clark detiene su paso, vacila en girar la vista. No tiene ganas de charlar con fantasmas del pasado.


	20. Sobre Clark y Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Recomiendo acompañar este cap con la canción "You're somebody else" de flora cash.  
> -Si creía que mi fanfic no podía ser más fluff, bueno, aquí está la rara historia de Bruce y Clark.

Poco a poco se siente despertar, es una de las sensaciones que más ama de su vida, abrir los ojos abrazado a la persona que más ama. Se permite estirarse un poco entre las sábanas, solo para luego apegarse aún más a la espalda de su compañero. Mientras se acurruca tras la nuca del otro, Clark recuerda poco a poco todo lo pasado la noche anterior. Recuerda que estaba molesto, recuerda que habían discutido. Recuerda que al final cedió, como siempre lo hace. Pero no se siente culpable, tiene esperanza en que puedan resolver sus problemas. Después de todo, ¿no es eso lo que hacen las parejas que de verdad se aman? Así que deja de pensar en aquello y se vuelve a relajar.

_El amor en la juventud es tan apasionado e intenso._

.

.

.

¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! Ha roto su... No. Bruce no ha roto nada, porque no ha prometido nada, nunca promete nada, nunca se compromete a nada.

A Clark no le molesta que sea tan poco detallista, o que casi nunca pueda verlo. Las relaciones no se basan en estar juntos todo el tiempo. Lo que realmente le molesta es que siempre, cuando se trata de decisiones importantes en la vida del otro, él nunca es un factor importante, no es ningún factor. Es como si él no entrara en la ecuación de vida del otro.

_¿Acaso no una relación es de dos?_

.

.

.

Clark no puede creer que Bruce lo haya recordado, se le veía tan estresado entre tanto trabajo. Aún no entiende cómo le hace para seguir despierto. Si él tuviera que trabajar todos los días con máxima presión para hacer que una compañía vuelva a ser rentable a su corta edad de veinticuatro años recién cumplidos, está seguro de que no podría. Él apenas está resolviendo qué hará cuando concrete su carrera, no todos pueden ser dotados que terminan la carrera en el menor tiempo posible.

Pero en ese momento no piensa en eso, sólo piensa en que Bruce ha recordado su cumpleaños y le está dando la mejor cita de su vida. Detalles como ese hacen que olvide los problemas que llegan a tener.

_Cuando estás enamorado perdonas con tanta facilidad._

.

.

.

Él no fue el que se quiso mudar de ciudad, él no lo pidió. Pero lo hizo por _él_. Cambió sus planes de vida, dejó el empleo que recién empezaba en el Daily Planet por él. ¿Por qué le cuesta tanto entender que no pueden seguir así?

_Pero si te sacrificas es porque amas, no es porque esperes algo a cambio, ¿no?_

.

.

.

A veces Clark siente envidia de la relación de Barry y Hal. Aun cuando Hal se comporta como un idiota, siempre está apoyando a Barry en todos los problemas que este tenga que enfrentar porque, bueno, para eso son las parejas, para apoyarse mutuamente.

Recuerda que Bruce llega a quejarse de cómo Barry le llora cuando Hal está siendo idiota, y él le dice que lo deje y este no le hace caso. Barry dice que, aunque a veces Jordan lo exaspere lo ama, y no aceptaría perderlo, porque una relación se mantiene a base de esfuerzo.

_¿Acaso Bruce se rendirá tan fácil si las cosas siguen así entre los dos?_

.

.

.

Su madre aun pregunta cuándo formalizarán todo después de tres años de relación. Clark no lo sabe. No sabe ni cómo decirle a su madre si seguirá habiendo una relación o no.

_¿Será verdad eso de que la convivencia es lo que daña una relación?_

.

.

.

Clark no está molesto con ese pequeño, adora a ese niño. Incluso cree que él puede lograr mejorar la actitud de Bruce.  
Clark solo está molesto con Bruce, con él y nadie más. Está molesto por lo que él ha decidido sin consultarlo. Claro que no se iba a negar a adoptarlo, pero ¿no se suponía que debían hacerlo juntos? ¿Acaso él no cuenta?

No, él no cuenta de nuevo.

_Pero lo ama y sigue esforzándose por mejorar las cosas entre los dos._

.

.

.

Bruce no puede simplemente acusarlo de ser el padre de ese niño. Clark jamás ha visto a su mejor amiga de otra forma que no sea como a una hermana. Si ella acudió a él cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada, es porque confiaba en que él la ayudaría.

¿Acaso Bruce no puede confiar en él?

_¿Acaso alguna vez confía en alguien?_

.

.

.

Quizás Clark solo está exagerando, quizás Bruce tiene razón y él es el egoísta. Disfruta de vivir con él y con el pequeño Richard. Hace unos días fueron juntos a un parque de diversiones, como si fueran una familia. Quizás Clark ha formado una familia sin darse cuenta.

_Quizás solo debe dejar de quejarse de todo y empezar a adaptarse a como es su pareja._

.

.

.

Las acciones hablan más que las palabras, o eso dicen. Pero Clark puede confirmar que las palabras muchas veces también duelen más que las acciones.

"Si no eres feliz, no sé por qué sigues aquí".

Sí, él también se lo ha preguntado.

.

.

.

La maleta ha sido hecha, alguno de los dos debe dejar su orgullo de lado. O Clark vuelve a ceder o Bruce finalmente acepta su culpa, pero ambos saben que ya no hay retorno.

.

Clark no sabe cómo decirle adiós a ese pequeño al que le ha tomado tanto cariño. Si lo piensa, quizás en un par de años ni siquiera lo va a recordar.

.

Clark está a punto de irse. Se despide del buen Alfred, quien es comprensivo sobre su decisión. Siente un poco de culpa al recordar la última conversación que tuvieron.

"Sé que el amo Bruce jamás aceptará sus errores, y yo tampoco puedo obligarlo. Es momento de que usted piense en su propia felicidad".

.

Clark está a punto de subir a su auto e irse, pero una mano lo detiene. Nunca entenderá esa habilidad de Bruce de aparecer sin que nadie lo note. Ambos se miran, Clark puede notar la pena en los ojos del otro.

"¿De verdad te irás?"

"Sí"

Bruce no dice más, solo lo toma del cuello y trata de besarlo, al menos una última vez. Pero Clark no lo permite, no quiere volver a caer.

"¿Y si te pido que te quedes?"

"¿Algo cambiará?"

Bruce no sabe qué decir, él aún no termina de comprender si quiera qué, de todo lo que ha pasado, es lo que ha colmado la paciencia de Clark. Porque puede ser un genio en finanzas y mercadeo, pero nunca fue capaz de entender el ámbito social de los seres humanos.

Clark sabe leer la respuesta en ese silencio.

"Eso creí"

.

.

.

Clark regresa a Metropolis, no tiene dónde quedarse por el momento, así que acepta estar de acogida unos días en el piso de Lois. Después de todo alguien tiene que ayudarla con el bebé. Está sorprendido de que haya querido tenerlo de verdad. Nunca creyó a Lois tan maternal. Entre risas y reclamos por parte de su amiga, Clark trata de volver a reconstruir su vida.

.

No es su intensión distanciarse de su grupo de amigos, pero le es inevitable. Todos saben la historia, todos la presenciaron, todos tomaron partido, incluso Diana. Poco a poco deja de asistir a las reuniones que llegan a tener. Sólo mantiene ligero contacto con unos cuantos. La vida sigue y es inevitable separarse por una razón u otra.

.

.

.

Bruce nunca lo superó, _él nunca supera nada_. Así lo describió una vez su primer hijo adoptivo.

.

Él trató de volver con Clark, le dio su tiempo y lo esperó. Y cuando fue evidente que él no volvería, lo buscó. Pero entonces se encontró con una escena que no creía que podría aceptar pronto.

Clark salía feliz del piso donde vivía, acompañado de Lois y de un bebé al que trataba con tanto cariño.

Bruce era joven, idiota e impulsivo.

.

.

.

Por supuesto que se volvieron a encontrar, ¿qué más esperaban si uno era periodista y el otro recuperó el imperio que alguna vez había sido de su familia? Además, vivían en ciudades vecinas.

.

Se vieron en ruedas de prensa, se vieron en entrevistas privadas, se vieron en galas organizadas por LexCorp, donde cada uno desempeñaba el papel que le correspondía. Ambos actuaron orgullosos y profesionales siempre. Pero los dos fueron conscientes de algo: Aún había una llama, esta nunca se había desvanecido.

.

Clark se odiaba por ser tan idiota. Trató de salir con personas, pero un día finalmente se hartó de eso. Se dedicó de lleno al papel de padre que aceptó tener y se olvidó de si mismo por mucho tiempo.

Bruce hizo lo mismo.

A ninguno le funcionó. El tiempo pasa tan rápido sin que te des cuenta.

.

.

.

.

Bruce empieza a hartarse de que todos le digan que debe buscarlo. Diana, Barry, la propia señora Kent se lo ha pedido.

—Bruce, deja de ser tan imbécil, que ya tenemos una edad—le recrimina su rubio amigo en una videollamada. —Nadie te pide que vayas a recuperar un viejo amor, no seas ridículo—continua. —Sólo queremos ayudar a un amigo, uno que en algún momento nos ayudó a todos. Así que deja de sentir tanta lastima por ti mismo y ve a ayudar a un hombre que ha perdido a su padre y necesita desahogarse—concluye, antes de cortar la conexión.

Bruce suspira, se ha rendido. Manda un mensaje a Diana, no puede hacerlo solo.

.

Clark se detiene al escuchar esa voz tan conocida. Vacila un poco, no tiene ganas de revivir fantasmas del pasado, no ahora que no tiene fuerzas para nada. Pero aun así voltea. Frente a él está su vieja amiga Diana, quien lo saluda con una cálida sonrisa. Clark le responde el gesto, y trata de preguntarle qué hace ahí, pero algo lo detiene. _Él_ lo detiene. Clark lo ve descender del auto, y de pronto se le van aun más las fuerzas. Diana comprende su sorpresa y lo abraza. Clark corresponde el abrazo, pero no aparta la mirada del hombre que poco a poco se acerca a ellos.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —pregunta con dificultad cuando Diana lo suelta. Los tres comprenden que la pregunta es más para Bruce que para Diana.

Bruce finalmente lo mira directamente a los ojos, ninguno sabe cómo actuar. No es una entrevista o algún evento social dónde solo se sigue un protocolo. Ahora son solo Clark y Bruce.

Entonces el más alto vuelve a ceder, como siempre lo hace ante ese hombre, dándole la razón a Lois de no poder creer que siga sintiendo algo por un idiota después de tanto tiempo.

Ambos se abrazan, Clark se aferra al otro mientras comienza a soltar algunas lágrimas.

—Mi padre ha muerto...—le dice en un susurro mientras oculta su lloroso rostro en el cuello del otro.

Diana se siente satisfecha por lo ocurrido, así que decide retirarse.

.

Por supuesto que no es un reencuentro de enamorados, Clark realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien. Adora a Lois, pero algo dentro de él le impedía desahogarse totalmente con ella, o con cualquier otra persona. ¿Habría sido el mismo resultado si solo hubiese acudido Diana a su encuentro? Quizás. Él de verdad solo necesitaba a un viejo amigo.

Pero ¿qué mejor que matar dos pájaros de un tiro?

Diana manda un último mensaje al chat grupal antes de llegar al aeropuerto. Por Hera, que tiene cosas que hacer en Washington, ya se había entretenido bastante en Gotham. No podía seguir delegándole obligaciones a la pobre Cassie.

_[Misión cumplida chicos]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que cuando se trata de narrar las historias de alguna pareja suelo extenderme, pero en este caso la inspiración me ha dado para esto.  
> No se preocupen, el próximo cap será largo y especial.


	21. Sobre las caras del amor

_Has visto solo sus mejores momentos o sus peores facetas, pero en una relación siempre habrá de todo. No existe la eterna felicidad, el sufrimiento es necesario. No existe la eterna lealtad, pero tampoco el poder vivir sin confiar. Todos somos humanos, y tan solo dependerá de nosotros que aquel sentimiento que llamamos amor se vuelva duradero o efímero._

─────♡◦♡◦♡─────

Bruce está sentado en medio de una lujosa sala, escuchando música y bebiendo algo de wisky que Oliver le ha ofrecido. No es que no lo aprecie, pero en ese momento no se siente de humor como para ser participe de una fiesta, aun cuando esta sea en su honor.

—Vamos Bruce—le recrimina su rubio amigo que se ha sentado a su lado, —cambia esa cara, todavía que me tomo la molestia de organizarte esta fiesta sorpresa—.

—La idea ni siquiera fue tuya Oliver—le recrimina una mujer de largo cabello negro que también se ha sentado al otro lado del cumpleañero.

—Bueno, no—acepta con reproche el hombre, —¡pero yo puse la casa! —. La mujer niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe y toma un bocadillo de los que los sirvientes de Oliver han dejado para degustación de los invitados.

—¿Entonces de quién fue la idea? —pregunta el festejado curioso. Su amiga Diana se recarga en su hombro y le señala con un gesto a un chico de gafas que esta en una esquina charlando con Jordan y Lane. —Sí—confirma el rubio dueño del lugar. —Pero no me sorprende, después de todo están saliendo, ¿no? —. Bruce frunce el ceño al escuchar aquello y niega con la cabeza, no entiende de dónde ha sacado su amigo esa ridícula idea, él no tiene tiempo para esas cosas en ese momento de su vida.

En realidad, no tiene tiempo para nada más que para terminar sus estudios lo más pronto posible, y seguir esforzándose por limpiar el nombre de lo que queda de su empresa después de la gran estafa causada por su examante Talia Al Ghul. A decir verdad, en lo que a Bruce respecta, no tiene deseos de relacionarse con nadie después de esa gran decepción que tuvo en todos sentidos.

La conversación entre sus amigos deja de lado su supuesta relación con aquel chico que apenas ha empezado a considerar de su círculo de amigos y se centra en la vida privada del propio Oliver. Cosa que por supuesto el aludido no toma de la mejor forma.

—¡Wow wow! Olvídalo, Diana—le dice a su amiga, ya algo cansado del tema. —Dinah está bien, es una chica estupenda, pero tampoco es que yo vea en futuro con ella— explica con reproche.

—¿De qué hablan? —pregunta otro chico rubio que recién se ha sentado junto a sus amigos. —De como Oliver es un imbécil con Dinah—le responde Diana.

—¡No estoy siendo imbécil! —se defiende el acusado. —Tan solo soy razonable ¿quién diablos se queda con una novia de universidad? Eso es atarse demasiado pronto, es una ridícula fantasía—les explica. Sus amigos insisten un rato más, pero al final se cansan de charlar con alguien tan necio y que habla tan fríamente de una de las relaciones más estables que ha tenido en su historial.

Por su parte, Bruce, que no había sido participe de la charla, pero si que la había escuchado, inconscientemente guarda en su memoria las palabras de su amigo. En un futuro volverá a recordar aquello al tomar una mala decisión en su vida. Pero, por el momento, Bruce decide concentrarse más en aquel chico de lentes que, animado por Hal y Lois, ha comenzado a bailar con ellos. Estaba claro que se le había comenzado a subir el alcohol, y Bruce piensa que quizás podría aprovecharse de eso.

Él no mintió cuando dijo que aquel chico y él no tenían alguna relación romántica, pero Oliver nunca preguntó si él sentía algo de atracción por aquel chico estudiante de periodismo. La verdad era que sí, le gusta, al menos físicamente, pues como persona lo consideraba muy ingenuo. Bruce toma un último sorbo de su bebida y abandona el sofá para unirse al baile que Clark había comenzado.

Ni Oliver, ni Hal, ni siquiera Barry, lo dejarán olvidar alguna vez como él, el gran Bruce Wayne, terminó aquella fiesta en un fogoso besuqueo con aquel chico que no hacía mucho había ingresado a su grupo de amigos.

Clark, por su parte, siempre recordará ese día como la primera vez en que se dio cuenta de que no había nada que le pudiera negar a ese hombre, aun cuando se sintiera tan avergonzado de que todos lo miraran mientras era manoseado por las juguetonas manos de su primer amor.

◦♡◦

Hal estaba molesto y él lo sabía. En realidad, los dos lo estaba, y Barry no sabe hasta dónde los habría llevado su enojo de no ser por la intervención de Wally. En el momento que el menor se asomó y los encontró discutiendo, había cedido a un llanto que, aunque trataba de ser silencioso, no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los dos jóvenes adultos.

Barry lo sabía, el trauma que Wally tenía lo hacía temeroso de cualquier situación donde sus cuidadores comenzaran a reñirse el uno al otro, y por supuesto el rubio no deseaba el malestar del pequeño. Pasó de largo a su novio y se dirigió a cargar al menor, tratando de consolarlo y diciéndole que todo estaba en orden.

Hal por su parte, aunque igualmente preocupado por el pequeño pelirrojo, no dejaba de estar molesto, así que optó por la mejor opción que tenía en ese momento. Tomó sus llaves y un abrigo, dispuesto a salir.

—¿A dónde vas? —lo cuestionó en tono serio su pareja, aun con el niño en brazos.

—A comprar pan a las doce de la noche ¿no te jode? —le respondió con sarcasmo. Barry lo miró aun más furioso, pero entonces el pequeño se giró a verlo con las mejillas hinchadas. Hal suavizó su rostro, él también era conocedor de los problemas que el infante tenía cuando había adultos discutiendo, pero, precisamente por eso, consideraba que era mejor irse por el momento. —Volveré por la mañana peque, lo prometo—le dijo al niño mientras acariciaba su cabello. Luego, sin mirar al otro adulto, Hal salió del departamento sin rumbo fijo.

El chico rubio pasó un rato calmando al menor hasta que este se volvió a quedar dormido. Aun se sentía irritado, pues el que Hal se fuera había causado que el niño llorara todavía más.

Una vez solo, de nuevo en su pequeña estancia, Barry meditó sobre todo lo ocurrido. Estaba cansado, no solo físicamente por los últimos días tan duros que había vivido, si no también por la reciente discusión que había tenido con su pareja, había sido la peor hasta el momento en su relación.

Le había dicho a Hal cosas hirientes, y el otro también a él. Hal le había echado en cara todo lo que había hecho por él en los últimos años, y cómo poco se lo había agradecido el rubio. Barry le recriminó su inmadurez y la falta de interés por sus responsabilidades. Le reclamó porque nunca cuidara bien de Wally, o que nunca era un buen ejemplo para él. Ambos se insultaron, todo se había salido de control. Hal incluso en un punto le había recriminado el porqué de seguir con él si tan inútil e inmaduro le parecía.

Mientras Barry lo meditaba, se daba cuenta que se había pasado, que se había desquitado con Hal por todo el estrés de esos días.

En un punto de la madrugada, mientras seguía dando vueltas en la cama que compartía con el otro, Barry se planteó seriamente si no era mejor terminar su relación como había dicho el castaño. Pero entonces las lagrimas llegaban, él no deseaba eso, él necesitaba a Hal en su vida, ahora más que nunca. Y no era porque necesitara ayuda con el nuevo bebé, o porque necesitaba el dinero del otro. No. Él necesitaba a Hal porque era su apoyo, su compañero, en quien podía confiar en plenitud. El chico se aferró a las sabanas mientras lloraba en silencio hasta quedarse dormido, rogando porque Hal cumpliera su promesa de volver por la mañana.

El pequeño Wally tomaba muy callado su desayuno antes de irse a la escuela. Barry le había asegurado que Hal volvería, pues él también ansiaba que así fuera, pero mientras los minutos pasaban, cada vez lo dudaba más.

Cuando el pequeño pelirrojo tomaba su almuerzo y se acomodaba su mochila para salir a tomar el bus, la puerta principal del departamento se abrió, Hal había regresado. El menor corrió alegre a abrazarlo, el castaño lo recibió encantado y además lo acompañó hasta la parada, ignorando por completo a su pareja.

Cuando Hal regresó al hogar, encontró al rubio sentado en la estancia, esperándolo. Él de hecho pensaba que hablarían por la noche, pues seguramente el otro debía irse ya a su trabajo, igual que él, pero al parecer Barry no saldría sin resolver las cosas entre ellos.

El castaño tomó asiento junto a Barry sin mirarlo y ambos aguardaron hasta que alguno dijera algo.

—Pase lo que pase te quedarás con ese bebé ¿cierto? —habló al fin el castaño, para sorpresa del otro.

—Sí—respondió el rubio en un susurro. —Se lo debo a Iris—expresó con tristeza agachando la cabeza. Hal suspiró y se levantó sacando su teléfono de su bolsillo. Barry lo miró extrañado, pues esperaba más de su conversación.

—¿Qué haces?

—Llamo a Oliver, necesito un buen abogado—le respondió tranquilo.

—¿Qué-qué? ¿Para qué? —Barry se había levantado alarmado, no entendía de qué hablaba el otro.

—Ya sabes, necesitaremos dinero. La herencia que dejó mi padre nos sería de ayuda, pero Jack nunca quiso darme mi parte—le explicó con mirada serena mientras sostenía el teléfono en su oreja. Barry lo miró sorprendido, tratando de procesar todo lo que el castaño le decía.

—O-o sea que ¿no terminarás conmigo? —le cuestionó acercándose a él, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el otro confundido soltando el teléfono, pues su amigo no le respondía. —Claro que no, no duraría ni dos días sin ti—le explicó tomando las rosadas mejillas del otro. A veces Hal era muy brusco con su forma de expresarse, y más si veía lo hinchadas que estaban las mejillas de su novio, sabía que había estado llorando por su culpa. —Además, tenías razón—siguió en un tono suave, —fui muy inmaduro, pero cambiaré, por ti y por ese par que tendremos aho- —.

El chico no pudo seguir pues el otro lo había jalado con fuerza para abrazarlo del cuello y darle un gran beso en los labios.

Por supuesto la previa discusión no cerró de esa forma. Ambos decidieron no ir a trabajar ese día y se quedaron a charlar de forma tranquila sobre cómo serían las cosas a partir de ahora en su relación. Si todo salía bien, pronto se tendrían que hacer cargo de un bebé de dos meses que había quedado huérfano, así que no era el mejor momento para tener una crisis, ambos estaban de acuerdo en eso.

◦♡◦

Las tormentas eran el peor clima posible en opinión de aquel pelirrojo si se lo preguntaban. Y no era porque las temiera ni mucho menos, si no por lo que venía con ellas.

Estaba de pie, recargado sobre la isla de su pequeña cocina, tapado con una manta y bebiendo un poco de leche con miel, añorando porque su bebida le dé resultados y logre dormir pronto. Mientras tanto solo escucha el ruido de la lluvia de fondo, y cada vez que cae un trueno, él aprieta un poco más su taza.

Normalmente en situaciones así, Dick está ahí para cuidarlo y consentirlo, haciendo que se olvide por completo del exterior, pero hoy no es uno de esos días. Su novio ha decidido involucrarse de más en un caso que le han asignado, y ahora Wally está solo en su departamento teniendo una pequeña crisis interna.

Decide pasarse al sofá y encender el televisor, quizás eso logre distraerlo un poco. Al pasar los canales se da cuenta de que no hay nada interesante, tan solo una película de terror vieja. Ya no es un niño que se asusta tan fácil así que deja el control remoto a un lado y se acurruca esperando a que la película sea tan terrorífica como aparenta. Wally prefiere temerle a un ser de ultratumba ficticio que al fantasma de su padre biológico agrediendo a su madre. En realidad, cualquier cosa es mejor que esos horribles recuerdos.

Al cabo de casi una hora, la puerta principal del pequeño departamento se abre, dejando entrar a un joven exhausto y empapado. Richard se deshace de su abrigo mientras nota el televisor encendido y a su novio hecho un ovillo en el sofá. Al acercarse y ver el estado del pelirrojo se recrimina a si mismo por su idiotez.

—Wally—lo llama mientras lo agita suavemente. El chico que duerme está sudando un poco y se aferra con fuerza a su manta. Richard no se pregunta qué sueña el otro, pues él sabe perfectamente el contenido de sus pesadillas.

—Wally—lo sigue llamando, mientras lo levanta con suavidad hasta cargarlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Mientras camina, el otro poco a poco despierta y, al darse cuenta de dónde se encuentra, se aferra a su pareja.

Wally odia los días de tormenta, pues le recuerdan su primera infancia y el crimen del que fue testigo, pero también los odia porque lo hacen consiente del pavor que tiene hacía la soledad.

Mientras Richard lo acaricia y le repite que todo estará bien, el pelirrojo solo añora que de verdad así sea, pues no se imagina cómo sería su vida sin tener al otro a su lado. Apenas llevan un año de relación formal, pero Wallace siente que Richard es el hombre de su vida, y con el único con quien desea pasar el resto de sus días.

◦♡◦

Es sábado por la tarde, el sonido de la ciudad en movimiento apenas es audible dentro del lugar. Han pasado cinco minutos desde que ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro, nadie ha dicho nada.

—Aún te sigues mordiendo las uñas—comenta el mayor, más por calmar el ambiente que por reproche. Tim levanta la vista hacía el otro mientras inconscientemente entrelaza sus dedos. No sabe cómo reaccionar, aquel simple comentario lo lleva a viejos recuerdos del otro reprendiéndolo entre risas por ese habito que nunca ha rectificado. El joven de ojos azules decide hacer a un lado esas viejas imágenes en su memoria y toma una gran bocanada de aire, ya no puede esperar más tiempo.

—Jason, yo…—le cuesta mucho, sabe qué es lo primero que debe decir antes de seguir, pero no sabe si será bien recibido. —Yo… siento mucho haberte engañado y haberte lastimado—le dice al fin. Trata de levantar la vista y mirar directo a los ojos al otro, pero no puede.

_Lo más difícil es perdonarse a sí mismo._

Jason por su parte no sabe cómo sentirse por aquellas palabras, soñó alguna vez con escucharlas, pero en este momento no es eso lo que busca. Entonces recuerda lo que habló con su amigo Bizz y lo que este le dijo.

—Yo… te perdono Tim—dice al fin, en un suspiro que se siente liberador. Timothy levanta al fin la vista, sorprendido por las palabras del otro. Se siente poco merecedor de ellas, pero igualmente las recibe con alivio. Siente que debe decir algo, pero Jason aún no ha terminado.

—Me costó entender—le expresa sin mirarlo, —me costó demasiado, pero al final comprendí que tú habías encontrado a alguien mejor—. Jason se ha levantado, de verdad no desea mirar al otro mientras se abre ante él por completo por última vez. —Entendí que al final yo solo te hacía daño—, Jason toma una bocanada de aire antes de continuar mientras observa que el departamento es justo como él lo imaginó la primera vez que visitó el lugar.

—Me hubiese encantado—prosigue, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, —de verdad me hubiese encantado que hubiésemos hablado sobre cómo nos estábamos sintiendo, pero creo que ambos fuimos muy idiotas—concluye mientras toma una figura de una tortuga ninja en miniatura. Le es inevitable tener tantos recuerdos con cada cosa que ve en el lugar, pues él fue participe de cada momento en que Tim se volvía fan de cada uno de esos personajes. Si alguien le preguntaba sobre algún tema de esa índole, él solo repetía todo lo que el otro le llegaba a relatar con entusiasmo cuando pasaban las tardes juntos.

_Pasas tanto tiempo con alguien, que al final puedes llegar a perder el límite entre su ser y el tuyo._

Tim escucha atento todo lo que el otro le dice, pero su mente se ha quedado atorada solo en la primera frase.

—Yo no busqué a alguien mejor—le dice casi en un susurro, aún sentado, mirando el suelo. —Nunca podría encontrar a nadie mejor—. Tim no sabe de dónde han salido esas palabras, quizás es el valor del otro al abrirse lo que lo anima a hacer lo mismo.

Jason voltea a verlo confundido. —¿Qué? —. Tim vuelve a levantar la vista, embriagado en su propia confianza.

—Yo no podría amar a nadie como te amo a ti.

Jason escucha algo romperse, y no sabe si es su inestable paz interna o la figura que aún sostenía en sus manos. No puede evitar reírse, siente que debe ser una maldita broma, y no lo acepta. No quiere volver a ser la burla de nadie.

—¡No es un chiste Jason! —le grita de inmediato el otro poniéndose de pie. Su mente le dice que ya deje eso, que es momento de parar, pero sus emociones se han liberado. Puede jurar que incluso está al borde del llanto.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? —le responde el mayor arrastrando las palabras, pues él también siente que podría romperse pronto. —¿Quieres que corra a tus brazos como siempre lo hacía, creyéndome toda la basura que me decías? —le recrimina. —¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —.

—¡Ya sé lo que hice, pero ahora te estoy hablando enserio! —le responde el menor ofuscado mientras ambos se acercan poco a poco al otro.

—¡Oh lo siento! —le grita en burla el de ojos turquesa. —¡Debería creerte porque obviamente no te acostaste con Luthor mientras dormías conmigo! ¡Que distraído soy! —.

—¡Escucha Jason!

—¡O mejor aún! —continua el herido chico con su discurso irónico. —Déjame adivinar. Tirarte al primer idiota que te encontraras era parte de tu gran plan para conquistarme—.

—¡Jason!

—¿Cómo no lo vi? —le dice extendiendo sus brazos al cielo. — ¿Y ahora vamos en el paso #18: Actuar como una maldita perra? —.

—¡Púdrete, Jason! —le grita el menor más para intentar acallar su propia mente que al otro.

—¡No! ¡Tú púdrete! Vengo aquí, con la intención de terminar con esta mierda y tú solo quieres burlarte de mi como siempre lo haces. ¡Pues se acabó, ya no más!

Jason lo intentó, pero no ve cómo las cosas se puedan arreglar, así que decide irse. Trata de atravesar la pequeña sala para largarse de una vez por todas, pero entonces Tim se lo impide parándose frente a él.

—¡Ya sacaste toda la mierda que querías decir idiota, ahora es mi turno! —le dice apuntando a su pecho con un dedo.

—Quítate o te parto la cara como siempre debí hacerlo—le amenaza el mayor, pero Tim no se inmuta y más bien acorta la distancia entre ambos, desafiándolo.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste—continua el menor, acercándose al otro. —Ambos fuimos muy idiotas—.

Jason no hace nada por alejarse, y no es porque le tema al otro, si no por las lagrimas que ha comenzado a derramar.

_Hay debilidades que nunca te abandonan._

—Pero por favor—le repite el de ojos azules, posando con lentitud sus manos alrededor de las mejillas del otro. —Debes creerme sobre lo que te estoy diciendo ahora, no en el pasado, ahora—. A Jason le es inevitable dejarse llevar por el tacto del otro, es una sensación que hacía mucho no sentía. —Yo te amo, como no he amado a nadie—concluye en un susurro. Las lágrimas no dejan de salir mientras mira fijamente al otro.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? —La voz de Jason sale quebrada, pues él también ha comenzado a llorar.

—Porque… soy un idiota, soy un idiota que solo sabe lastimar a los demás.

Ambos chicos apoyan su frente en el otro mientras las lagrimas siguen fluyendo. Finalmente, Jason se deja abrazar por el otro. Se repite a si mismo que esta es la última vez, la última vez que lo abrazará, que lo sentirá así de cerca, porque diga lo que diga Tim, él no volverá atrás.

Luego de tan largo abrazo, ambos chicos se separan mientras limpian sus lágrimas. Cada uno se deja caer en un sofá, uno frente al otro.

—No te estoy mintiendo Jason—le repite el menor, como si quisiera que de verdad queden claras sus palabras. —Quiero a Conner, pero no es lo mismo. Sí estoy con él es porque… es lo mejor. Tú y yo solo nos hacemos daño cuando estamos juntos—. Ninguno vuelve a mirar al otro.

—A veces puedes ser un maldito hijo de puta ¿lo sabías? —le cuestiona Jason con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Ya lo sé—responde el otro rendido y cabizbajo.

Conner y compañía llegan de forma tan inesperada, Jason pensó que volvería a discutir con él, pero al ver su rostro nota la palidez, así como sus bolsas bajo los ojos. Ese tipo la ha estado pasando tan mal como él en esos últimos días.

Jason nota la frialdad con que el mejor amigo de Tim lo trata, y de hecho está sorprendido. También nota la decepción de Jonathan y como este la sabe disimular mejor. Cuando vuelve a encontrarse con los ojos de Conner, Jason piensa que ambos ya han tenido suficiente.

“Conocerte fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida” le dice a Tim para animarlo antes de irse. Quizás es verdad, quizás no, eso no importa. Jason lo ha dicho porque sabe que eso es lo que Tim necesita en ese momento.

Jason concluye su labor en el lugar y se marcha, esperando que el menor sepa superar solo sus problemas, pues él no volverá más a él, de eso está seguro.

_Come on baby, don’t you hurt me anymore  
I’m not the same way that I was before  
I got goosebumps all over me  
When you’re around, hard to me to breathe  
(The Neighbourhood - Nervous)_

◦♡◦

Tim contempla el espacio vacío a su lado en la cama. Entiende que Conner se haya marchado, pero no está acostumbrado a la soledad. Quizás debió llorar cuando el otro decidió que era mejor que se dieran un respiro, pero no lo vio necesario, habría sido el colmo de su hipocresía.

En algún punto se pregunta cómo lo habrá llevado su hermano mayor cuando Wally también le pidió un tiempo, entonces recuerda que el idiota se acostó con una desconocida. Se plantea si hacerlo también, pero se niega, no es su estilo. Él no buscaba el mejor revolcón de su vida cuando estaba con Jason, y mucho menos con Conner, él buscaba algo distinto.

Quizás ese tiempo a solas que tendrá de ahora en adelante le sirva para hallar la respuesta.

Extrañamente, aunque dolido, Conner se siente más liberado mientras conduce por la carretera que lo llevará a Metropolis. En los últimos años de su vida ha tomado muchas decisiones, pero solo hasta ahora, el alejarse de Tim, es la única que ha considerado realmente buena.

◦♡◦

Jonathan está recostado en su cama, mirando el techo fijamente, pensando en lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Había comenzado a ser habitual que, aunque no siempre pudieran verse en la universidad para tener un rato de charla, cuando tenía la posibilidad, Damian se encargaba de llevar al otro de vuelta a casa, o a donde él quisiera. Ese día, Jon había aceptado la invitación de ir al departamento del moreno. No le era un lugar desconocido, pues ya lo había visitado en un par de ocasiones. A veces solía toparse con Jason en el lugar, y le era agradable charlar con él.

Al llegar, tomaron asiento en el sofá, y Jonathan pasó un largo rato hablando sobre alguna cosa que le había pasado con sus compañeros de clase o sobre lo que debía hacer en el transcurso de las semanas. Como de costumbre Damian no hablaba mucho, pero el menor sabía que era escuchado.

En un momento, con Jonathan ya sin mucho que decir, ambos comenzaron con un jugueteo de besos, nada del otro mundo. Pero que, en esta ocasión, comenzó a tomar otro rumbo. Sin darse cuenta, en algún punto, la cabeza de Jonathan ya estaba tocando el asiento de sofá, y el menor tenía sobre él a un apasionado Damian que se aventuraba a explorar un poco más en él. Jonathan abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando, mientras era besado, la mano del otro se adentraba bajo su camiseta. En un reflejo, temeroso, el chico empujó al otro, solo con la suficiente fuerza para apartarlo y tener espacio para poder levantarse.

Jonathan se halló a si mismo asustado, pues sentía que había hecho enojar al otro, pero para su sorpresa Damian solo se había levantado y se había disculpado por su atrevimiento. El menor aún no sabía qué hacer, así que solo trató de no darle importancia y decidió que era momento de irse a casa. Por supuesto que Damian se encargó de llevarlo, pero en esta ocasión el viaje fue incomodo, ninguno dijo nada y tan solo se despidieron, sin ningún beso de por medio.

Por supuesto que Jon había besado a varias personas antes, la verdad era que no había sido tan tímido cuando era un adolescente. Pero llegar más allá, a tener una relación sexual de verdad, ese era un terreno totalmente desconocido para él.

Tampoco era tan idiota, él podía imaginar que podría llegar a pasar si aceptaba ir al apartamento de otro chico, pues de hecho así lo había previsto la primera vez que Damian lo invitó. Pero ahora era distinto, Damian no era cualquier chico, Jonathan no perdía la virginidad con cualquier chico. Pero tampoco la quería perder en un momento de calentura cuando ambos ni siquiera habían definido qué demonios eran.

Podían acusarlo de antiguo o estrecho, él mismo se lo estaba repitiendo en ese momento, pero así eran las cosas. Jonathan era un romántico que deseaba que, si iba a tener su primera vez con Damian, prefería que esta no fuera en su sofá y con la posibilidad de su hermano mayor entrando al lugar.

Pero el problema no radicaba solo en eso, había algo más, Jonathan tenía miedo. Sentía que había decepcionado al otro, que quizás lo habría enfadado, aunque el moreno le hubiese dicho que no era así. Por primera vez sintió que esa diferencia de edad entre ambos era abismal. Irónico cuando antes se repetía que tan solo tenían como cuatro años de diferencia y que eso no era gran cosa. Pero el problema no era la edad, si no la experiencia. Damian era alguien genial y seguramente más vivido a comparación de él. Jonathan sintió por primera vez que él no era suficiente.

Damian, por su parte, sí estaba molesto, pero no con Jon, si no consigo mismo. Lo había asustado, eso era muy evidente, a diferencia de él, Jonathan era muy expresivo, algunas veces.  
También pensó que, a diferencia de su familia y sus rarezas, seguramente Jonathan había sido criado de una forma más reservada en ese aspecto, o algo similar, y él lo había tomado muy desprevenido.

Mientras Damian pensaba en cómo demonios resolver su problema, vio a su hermano en la cocina, con mirada melancólica preparando galletas, y pensó en que él no sería igual. Pensó en todos sus hermanos, incluso en Tim, y sus errores cometidos. Él no sería tan estúpido como ellos. Se levantó del sofá donde estaba recostado y se apresuró a tomar sus llaves antes de salir. Jonathan seguramente estaba en crisis, pues no le había hablado en todo el transcurso del día, ni para un diminuto “Buenos días”, así que era su deber resolver el problema de inmediato.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Esta parte, que también es un especial, busca responder algunas preguntas que hayan llegado a surgir a lo largo de la historia. Seguramente tienen más, pero por ahora aquí está esto uwu.  
> Usé ese fragmento de canción para la parte de Jason y Tim porque fue una letra que considero realmente representa a esta pareja en mi historia.  
> Sé que faltaron Bart y Jaime, pero ellos aún no han tenido ni su cap especial, así que a ellos aún no los verán, para ellos tengo otros planes.


	22. Sobre la sinceridad

Mientras Conner estacionaba su auto dentro del parqueadero de un lujoso edificio, pensaba en que, por fin, en mucho tiempo, volvía a sentirse libre en cierta forma.

Nunca le negará a nadie que ama a Tim, realmente lo hace, y ni él sabe el porqué. Le encanta su delicada figura -a quién no-, su suave pero segura voz, sus destellantes ojos azules, su carácter tan peculiar. No había nada de Tim que a él le desagradara. Todo entre ambos había sido perfecto por un largo tiempo, hasta que Jason regresó a sus vidas. Y ya que al fin se permitía ser sincero consigo mismo, Conner podía decir que todo era una jodida mierda.

Antes de ingresar al ascensor, Kon saludó y mostro su identificación al recepcionista del lugar. _Medidas de seguridad en edificios de ricos_ se recordó a sí mismo. Subió hasta el último piso, el cual él conocía perfectamente y al que de hecho pensó que quizás jamás volvería a pisar.

No deseaba quedarse con Tim en el departamento que compartían, pues este era más de él que suyo. En todo el tiempo que habían estado viviendo juntos, Conner había permitido quedar reducido a un rincón de ese pequeño y viejo piso y no tenía deseos de seguir viendo ese recordatorio de su propia mediocridad.

Atravesó la puerta con desgana, arrojó su pequeña maleta a algún rincón de la nada modesta sala de estar y se dejó caer en el primer sofá que halló.

Echo un ovillo, de espaldas a la lujosa televisión de plasma que había en el lugar, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de encender las luces y todo comenzaba a verse oscuro pues pronto anochecería. Sin embargo, estas encendieron automáticamente y una voz que Conner conocía perfectamente se dejó escuchar en todo el pent-house.

_—¿Conner? ¿Qué haces allí?_

El abatido chico ni siquiera se inmutó al escuchar la voz de su padre, tan solo levantó su brazo hacía donde suponía estaba una de las cámaras de seguridad y le mostró el dedo medio.

 _—Ya veo—_ continuó el hombre, con esa aterciopelada voz llena de cinismo tan común en él cuando era conocedor de que había tenido razón. — _Así que no ha ido bien, lo siento mucho muchacho—_. Conner siguió ignorando al hombre, pero a este poco le importó. _—Si quieres hablar, sabes dónde encontrarme—_ le dijo en un tono más suave antes de desconectarse.

Conner se retorció un poco en el sofá como respuesta antes de comenzar un suave sollozo que solo fue apagado cuando el chico cayó dormido.

Hay una cosa sobre Conner que pocos saben, y “pocos” se refiere a solo tres personas, su padre, Mercy, quien fue un tiempo su nana, y su terapeuta de cuando era adolescente, y es que Conner tiene una facilidad para mentir sobre sí mismo.

No era algo que hacía con maldad ni mucho menos, Conner era un buen chico. La cosa era que venía en sus genes, y su padre no había hecho más que ahondar con más fuerza ese hábito. Conner mentía para tener las situaciones bajo sus términos, así le habían instruido, y la cuestión era que había fallado, había perdido por completo el control de todo.

La primera gran mentira de su vida, que quizás en un punto él mismo llegó a creerse, era que “Lex Luthor nunca fue su figura paterna”. Mentira total. Quizás no tenían la relación que se espera de un padre y un hijo, pero Conner sabía que podía contar con el hombre cuando quisiera, siempre y cuando a este no le costara demasiado dinero o algo parecido.

Y, de hecho, aunque nadie lo creería si se lo dijeran, Conner Alexander Luthor* si fue un hijo planeado.

Ante la comunidad conservadora de empresarios quedaba bien el modelo de familia unida, pero cuando Luthor quiso ir a por negocios grandes, la idea de ser un desalmado ambicioso daba mejor impresión. Por consiguiente, ante el público, este se presentó como alguien desapegado de su hijo y más concentrado en metas, y la mentira la había continuado el menor.

La segunda gran mentira de su vida era que “Conner era un torpe”. Quizás ésa la quiso dar él solito, pues sentía que la gente le exigía menos si no esperaban mucho de él. Pero la verdad era que Conner era muy hábil en muchas cosas, resultado de clases intensivas cuando pequeño. Era bueno en karate, natación, tocar el piano, algo de dibujo, y, si no hubiese dejado sus estudios, pudo haber sido un digno empresario sucesor de su padre. La cosa era que, a Conner, ninguna de estas cosas llegó realmente a motivarlo o llenarlo. Todas habían sido solo actividades que se le habían impuesto porque “era algo que los hijos de ricos hacían”. De ahí que el joven Luthor tuviera cierto recelo por los lujos y todo el ambiente aristocrático de esa gentuza.

La tercera mentira, y la que comenzaba a hacerle daño, era que Conner no era toda simpatía. Para ser honestos, si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser un pesado y arrogante. Pero era un lado de él que detestaba, y por eso siempre lo ocultaba con una fachada de bonachón despistado.

Cuando estaba con Bart, o sus demás amigos, o Tim, estos le inspiraban a sentirse relajado y a no tener necesidad de ser grosero, pues genuinamente se preocupaba por ellos. Pero en cambio, con personas como Jason, él ya no podía ser tan simpático.

La cuestión era que actuó siempre de forma tan buena, que la persona a la que más amaba se había aprovechado de eso, y él lo había permitido.

Conner sabía que mientras Jason estuviera lejos, Tim estaría bien a su lado. Él mismo se había encargado de volverse la pareja perfecta del otro, adaptándose a todo lo que él quisiera. Y, aun así, todo había terminado de esa forma tan desastrosa.

Era por eso por lo que su padre se había opuesto a su relación con Tim, porque le conocía y se daba cuenta que algo no marchaba bien (Bueno, eso y un resentimiento que Lex nunca le quiso explicar y que tenía hacía la familia Wayne).

Así que ahí estaba Conner, tirado en un sofá tan suave como una nube, contemplando el techo en esa mañana de domingo, pensando en cómo debía arreglar su vida.

Quizás darse una ducha sería un buen primer paso.

.

.

.

Después de darse cuenta de que no podía pasar todos los días encerrado en el pent-house de su padre, Conner aceptó tener una pequeña salida con Jon, quién le había pedido que lo acompañara a elegir algún regalo para una amiga suya que volvería de viaje.

Conner había dejado de estar conectado con el mundo, ya no asistía a su empleo, y asumía que con unos días más de ausencia ya sería despedido. Lo sentía por sus niños, pero eran muy pequeños, seguro que le olvidarían pronto.

—Ustedes dos son muy dramáticos ¿no crees? —le decía a un cansado Jon que tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre una mesa de la pizzería donde habían entrado a comer algo después de una larga búsqueda sin resultados.

Jonathan le había estado contando su pequeña última discusión con Damian -que en realidad no fue una discusión- y Conner no sabía exactamente qué decirle.

—Ya—dijo Conner en tono conciliador, —solo bromeo, Jon, me parece muy bien cómo lo han resuelto—le explicó con toda sinceridad mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para animarlo.

—¿Tú crees? —cuestionó el meno curioso, girando su cabeza para ver a su amigo a los ojos aún con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa.

—Sí, marcar limites está bien, y mucho mejor si lo haces desde el principio—. Conner se sentía ridículo al estar hablando de eso con su amigo, pues no sentía tener el derecho de hablar de relaciones cuando él había fallado en la suya. Incluso pensó en cómo había aconsejado años atrás a Bart y este le había seguido al pie de la letra. _Quizás solo soy yo el problema_ pensó.

—Bueno, no es solo lo de Damian lo que me tiene así—explicó Jon levantando al fin la cabeza y acomodándose en su asiento. —Las cosas en mi vida están pasando muy rápido, y no sé cómo manejar todo—soltó al fin, pasando su mano por su rostro.

—¿Te refieres a lo de tu abuelo?

—No, no solo eso—continuó el menor con la cabeza gacha. —Es… sobre mis padres, la nueva forma en que están siendo las cosas entre nosotros. Todo se siente tan raro—.

Conner había sido la única persona a la que Jon le había hablado de la realidad del matrimonio de sus padres, pues si no se lo decía a alguien, el menor sentía que explotaría. Ni siquiera Kathy sabía del asunto, pero agradecía que pronto volvería y podría desahogarse con libertad con ella. Quiso contárselo a Damian, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía qué tan intima había llegado a ser su relación para explicarle algo que ni siquiera él terminaba de asimilar. Por mucho que tratara de repetirse que nada iba a cambiar, que sus padres seguían siendo sus padres, la idea de llegar a conocer la nueva pareja de su madre lo asustaba. El cambio lo estaba asustando.

Conner asintió, mirando a la nada, mientras escuchaba a su amigo, él tampoco sabía exactamente qué decirle.

—¿Lo has hablado con ellos, con tus padres?

—No, bueno, no hemos hablado del asunto desde el funeral del abuelo. Mi padre sabe que yo sé, así que el tema no ha sido tocado.

—Quizás podrías empezar por ahí, decirles cómo te sientes sobre todo esto.

Jonathan asintió a las palabras de su amigo, quizás Conner tenía razón.

.

_[Mensaje de Jon]_

_Le daré un osito con dulces a Kathy, no se me ocurrió nada mejor como regalo._

_[Damian]_

_Creía que los regalos los daba el que volvía de viaje_

_[Jon]_

_No la he visto en mucho tiempo, me parece un lindo detalle_

Damian sonrió cuando leyó el mensaje de Jon, le parecía siempre tan tierno. Un suspiro alegre le hizo darse cuenta de que no estaba solo en la habitación.

—¿Qué quieres Jason?

—Nada, solo vi la puerta abierta, y luego vi a un tortolo enamorado. Eso es algo que no se ve todos los dí...as—Jason había tenido que agacharse, pues Damian le había arrojado con muy buena puntería uno de sus bolígrafos. —¡Hey, me pudiste haber dado en un ojo engendro! —.

—Tienes razón, estoy perdiendo práctica.

—Pequeño bastardo—mascullo el mayor mientras entraba a la habitación del otro y se dejaba caer sobre su cama.

—¿No tenías trabajo?

—Artemis y Bizz se encargan de eso, hoy es mi día libre.

—Tu descansas los martes, no los sábados.

—Cuando eres tu propio jefe, tú haces las reglas.

—Holgazán.

Ambos chicos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Jason contemplando el techo acostado, y Damian sentado en su escritorio, revisando los exámenes que le había encargado el profesor al que ayudaba. Pronto anochecería y pensarían que podrían cenar, suponía Damian que por eso el mayor estaba ahí invadiendo su habitación. Tampoco tenía ganas de reñirlo por estar faltando tan pronto al taller que recién había abierto con sus amigos, Jason no se había sentido bien, y de hecho era lamentable verlo en ese estado como de muerto en vida.

Damian solo podía esperar a que su hermano pronto supiera sobrellevar todo lo sucedido recientemente con Tim, y a no caer en la idea de aceptar los mensajes del otro e ir a verle. Sabía que su hermano era imbécil, pero espera que no tanto como para caer en eso.

Ambos sentían el mismo tema flotar en el aire, pero ningún hablaría de ello, no era su estilo, así que Jason solo pudo pensar en otra cosa.

—Al final ¿le dijiste algo a tu novio sobre su madre?

—Su abuelo murió después de año nuevo, ¿a ti qué te parece?

Y aunque Damian había decidido callar sobre lo que había visto en Navidad, desde que Jonathan y él tuvieron esa extraña charla antes de la llamada de su madre sobre su abuelo, el moreno había estado notando como el tema de sus padres siempre hacía que Jon cambiara su expresión. Quizás él ya sabía de su madre, Damian no quería ser el idiota que se metía si el propio Jon no le hablaba del asunto.

Era extraño, Damian y Jonathan estaban en un punto de su relación donde no sabían qué tanto podían confiar en el otro. La atracción que había entre los dos era evidente, pero no suficiente para ser del todo sinceros con el otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Creo que me he pasado de OoC con Conner. Primero que nada, me gustó ese nombre. Segundo, mi Conner es una extraña mezcla entre el de Young Justice, el de las películas animadas y el Conner de algunos comics, así que sorry not sorry.
> 
> Me he emocionado mucho con este cap, ya al fin, luego de ver las historias de todos, aquí comienza el drama de Jon y Damian.


	23. Sobre lo que fingimos no ver

Damian, a pesar de casi un año de observación a Jon, aun no podía decir que lo conocía a la perfección. Había detalles, ciertas cosas, que Jonathan no soltaba con tanta facilidad como otras. Y eso era algo que intrigaba al Wayne más joven.

Cuando contemplaba al menor desde la lejanía, había notado que, aunque amable con todos, el chico siempre estaba solo. No era que lo ignoraran, no era que él no le hablara a nadie. No. Tan solo era como si Jon colocara una pared de cristal a su alrededor. Se aislaba a la vista de todos.

Damian no era el más adecuado del mundo para juzgar una actitud como aquella cuando él mismo la había estado aplicando desde niño. Aunque, en él era entendible, en Jonathan no tanto.

Pero, a pesar de sus dudas, para ese punto donde oficialmente habían comenzado una relación, lanzar una pregunta de ese estilo, tan personal, no sonaba a una buena idea, al menos no para Damian. Bastante le había costado la conversación que tuvieron luego del incidente en su sala, donde casi lograba bajarle los pantalones al otro. Había sido curioso descubrir como Jon, alguien que sin problemas hablaba de su familia, no tenía en absoluto la facilidad para hablar de sí mismo y lo que él realmente quería. Costó largo rato el que Jonathan se abriera a expresar el porqué de su incomodidad de aquel fogoso encuentro, y más aún, expresarle por qué no avanzarían a más hasta que él le diera un título a lo que tenían.

En el fondo Damian agradece ese incidente, pues saber dónde estaban parados los dos era algo que de verdad necesitaban, pero que ninguno había sabido cómo abordarlo. Ahora Damian entendía un poco más del cómo tratar a Jon, y eso le causaba orgullo e intriga. En su interior, un gran deseo por descubrir que más había bajo esa capa de dulzura de su lindo chico lo invadía.

.

.

.

Después de un caótico y emocionante fin de semana de reencuentro con su amiga, Jon estaba que no cabía de la emoción. Su chat con Damian era testigo de su euforia, pues lo había llenado de mensajes de todo lo que había pasado, con fotos incluidas.

Había sido como una ola de alivio en su vida el tener de vuelta a su lado a su vieja confidente. Claro, habían procurado estar en contacto siempre, pero cada uno también prefería no preocupar al otro o abrumarlo con sus penas.

Jonathan ya no tenía que preocuparse por eso, pues Kathy había vuelto y no volvería a marcharse, al menos no en unos años.

.

Jon caminaba a paso relajado para llegar a la cafetería del campus, iba con sus auriculares puestos y tarareaba en susurros _Lucky Strike_ de Maroon 5. De vez en cuando movía sus hombros con el ritmo de la canción y daba saltos en los coros. Había acordado almorzar con Damian, y por la tarde iría a su departamento, como ya era habitual, así que se sentía muy alegre y pleno en esa mañana de lunes.

Cuando entró a la cafetería, notó que Damian aun no llegaba, pero no le molestó. Se acercó a la barra para ordenar un café mientras esperaba a su novio y luego tomó una mesa cercana a la entrada para desde ahí poder llamar al moreno cuando este llegara.

En su celular ahora se reproducía _The last of the real ones_ de Fall Out Boy mientras Jonathan daba pequeños sorbos a su cappuccino y repetía en susurros la letra de la canción. Recordó cuando le estuvo contando a Kathy sobre su nueva relación y ella se mostraba emocionada al respecto. Le había exigido que debía conocer al dichoso Wayne que le iba a empezar a robar a su mejor amigo. Jonathan amplió aún más su sonrisa por el recuerdo, pensando en que no era mala idea que Damian conociera a su amiga ahora que ella estaba de regreso en Metropolis.

De pronto su vaivén de ideas fue interrumpido cuando notó que alguien entraba al lugar. Alzó su mano al comprobar que, en efecto, como él esperaba, era Damian el que llegaba. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio que no solo él se acercaba a su mesa.

Antes de que Damian diera un par de pasos dentro de la cafetería, un chico de sudadera roja se había cruzado en su camino y se había acercado a la mesa donde Jon lo esperaba. Supuso que era algún compañero del menor, así que no le dio mucha importancia y siguió acercándose, pero entonces notó que la expresión de Jonathan había pasado de una radiante sonrisa a un rostro indiferente. Era la primera vez que veía a Jon mirar con frialdad a alguien.

—Es raro verte por aquí—, alcanzó a escuchar que le decía aquel chico a su novio.

—Supongo—le respondía Jon, mientras giraba su vista a Damian.

—Oh—dijo aquel chico al darse cuenta de que alguien más requería ocupar el lugar que él había tomado. Al girarse se encontró con el rostro serio de Damian, pero no pareció intimidarse, al contrario, se le veía sorprendido. —¿Wayne? Oh vaya—.

Damian se detuvo un momento a analizar al sujeto, y entonces logró recordarlo, era un estudiante de una de las clases donde él ayudaba. —...Batson, ¿cierto? —le preguntó por mera cortesía.

—Ah, sí—respondió el aludido, aun sorprendido, mientras se levantaba para ceder el asiento.

—Veo que estás ocupado, Jon—. El oji azul no le respondió más, tan solo lo seguía con la vista, aun sin ninguna expresión. —Pero es bueno verte—.

Batson se despidió con una sonrisa de ambos chicos, y con un apretón en el hombro del menor antes de dar la vuelta y retirarse. Jonathan no respondió nada, solo observó al otro hasta que este se hubo alejado y sentado en una mesa del otro extremo del establecimiento, donde un chico rubio lo esperaba.

Para Damian nada pasó desapercibido en ese extraño encuentro. Podía notar como Jon había comenzado a apretar el vaso de su café, parecía que quería romperlo.

—¿Estás bien? —le cuestionó mientras tomaba asiento. Jon al fin apartó la vista de su café y miró directo a los ojos del moreno. En tan solo unos segundos borró esa rara expresión y le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. —Sí, ¿quieres que ordene por ti? —. Damian lo miró por un momento, tratando de analizar qué había pasado. Optó por no decir nada más al respecto y negó la propuesta.

Mientras Damian pedía su café y dos emparedados de esos que le gustaban a Jon, este apagaba su reproductor de música y guardaba sus auriculares. Le había hecho gracia como justo cuando Billy había aparecido, su celular había elegido _Square Hammer_ de Ghost para reproducir. Tan radical cambio como el que él había tenido cuando _él_ decidió hablarle, y además de todo tocarlo. Jonathan solo quería que Damian lo abrazara para calmar la ansiedad que empezaba a invadirlo por dentro, pero no se permitiría verse débil, no frente a ellos dos.

Batson tenía razón, él no solía pasearse mucho por la cafetería ni sus alrededores. Sus recorridos abarcaban la biblioteca y los edificios de sus clases. Él ni siquiera se había detenido a analizar eso, suponía que era su propio instinto de preservación.

Aunque no era la primera vez que se cruzaba con Billy, Jon estaba tan acostumbrado a ignorarlo que ya ni lo notaba. Tampoco solía recordarlo a él ni a ese último año de preparatoria. Esos recuerdos siempre traían consigo fuertes emociones que Jonathan detestaba, así que prefería ya no pensar en ello. No era algo que necesitaba en su bello presente. Pero, el hecho de que el otro hubiese decidido romper la tregua no hablada que tenían cambiaba las cosas.

Jonathan agradeció que Damian volviera con sus emparedados, pues unos minutos más y él habría terminado derramando su bebida de tanto que había dañado su envase.

—La próxima vez mejor yo elijo el lugar para almorzar—comentó el moreno en tono burlesco para tratar de animar al otro.

—Te doy la razón—expresó el menor, con medio bocado en la boca, mientras daba un último vistazo al idiota que había arruinado su comida.

.

—¿Entonces no me dirás qué diablos fue lo de esta mañana?

Damian y Jon estaban recostados en el sofá de su sala, cada uno con los pies colgando en extremos opuestos. El menor no tenía deseos de hacer nada y Damian había decidido acompañarlo en su procrastinación.

—Solo era un ex compañero de la preparatoria—. Ambos entendían que no era solo eso.

—De acuerdo.

Jon sonrió por la forma tan tranquila con que Damian tomaba su respuesta y se giró para darle un beso en la mejilla. Damian también giró su rostro y depositó tiernos besos en la frente del otro.

Mientras Jon soltaba algunas risitas por las caricias, su dulce momento fue interrumpido cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Era Jason regresando a casa, pues el reloj ya marcaba las ocho de la noche. El chico no volvía solo, consigo entraron dos personas a las que Jon nunca había visto.

—Ups, ¿interrumpimos algo? —comentó risueña una pelirroja al ver a la pareja aun recostada en el sofá.

—Perdón muchachos—se disculpó por ella un sujeto muy alto y fortachón, pero con expresión amable.

—La buena noticia—habló Jason, —es que traemos la cena—dijo mostrando dos cajas de pizza grandes.

Damian y Jon se habían levantado y el menor veía curioso a los visitantes. —Hola—les saludó.

—¡No me lo creo! —chilló la chica al ver a Jon, —¡Es real! —. Aquella pelirroja se había acercado a los menores y daba amistosas -y muy fuertes- palmadas al más bajo. —¡En hora buena, renacuajo! —El aludido no pudo decir mucho, pues se concentraba más en no ser derribado por la abrumadora fuerza de la amiga de su hermano.

—¿Qué hay niño? —dijo Jason a modo de saludo a Jon, mientras él y el hombre alto se acomodaban en el otro sillón que había y dejaban las pizzas sobre la pequeña mesita de centro.

—Te dije que si ibas a traer a estos idiotas me avisaras—expresó el moreno cuando la chica alta dejó de saludarlo, y recibiendo un codazo de Jon por su grosería.

—Nosotros también te queremos, pequeñín—respondió la mujer antes de meterse a la cocina muy quitada de la pena.

—Jonnyboy, te presento a Bizz—habló el de ojos turquesa, ignorando por completo a Damian, y señalando al sujeto grande, quien le sonrió amable al menor. —Y la que seguramente está robando mi vodka es Artemis—.

—¡Me parece que me merezco ese vodka! —le respondió la chica aun desde la cocina.

Damian masajeó su sien mientras escuchaba toda la presentación. Agradecía que Jason empezara a mejorar en su humor, pero tampoco era fanático de tener su departamento lleno de gente.

Después de un rato de Damian riñendo a Jason por disponer de su departamento a su antojo y el mayor ignorándolo y siguiendo su charla con Jon, todos comenzaron una agradable cena, llena de anécdotas y alguna broma casual que el más joven de todos no entendía por completo.

—Lo que pasa—le dijo Artemis a Jon, cuando notó que el menor no entendía de qué hablaban, —es que conocemos a Damian desde que era un insufrible renacuajo—. A Jon le fue inevitable reírse por cómo se expresaba la chica de su novio, aunque luego tuvo que tapar su rostro al notar la mirada molesta con que Damian lo veía.

—Y es por eso por lo que todos dicen que domaste a la bestia—completó Jason.

Bizarro, como escuchó Jon que llamaban al sujeto grande, trató de calmar a sus amigos, pero incluso él se tapaba el rostro para ocultar su risa.

—¿Cómo olvidar cuando arrojó a Jason por la ventana? —siguió Artemis con la charla. Jonathan se giró a ver a Damian, quien ya pasaba de responderle a todos.

—Oh si—habló Jason. —Era la planta baja, así que solo sufrí por caer sobre los rosales—explicó sonriente.

—¿Y por qué rayos lo empujaste? —cuestionó Jon, sorprendido más que molesto, tratando de no dejarse contagiar por las risas del grupo.

Damian se tomó un momento para responder, pasando su vista por todos los presentes. —El bastardo debía recogerme de la escuela, y lo olvidó. Y ese día llovió. Me parece poco haberlo tirado a los rosales—explicó con los ojos cerrados limpiándose pulcramente las comisuras de sus labios.

Tanto Artemis como Jason rieron aún más alto, mientras que Bizz y Jon tapaban su rostro. Era difícil saber si compadecían a Damian o se reían de él.

A Jon le hubiese encantado quedarse a escuchar más de esas viejas historias, pues se daba cuenta de que no había mucho que él conociera del pasado de Damian. Jason y sus amigos comenzaban a embriagarse, así que poco a poco soltaban más cosas vergonzosas de todos. Pero tristemente debía irse, pronto serían las diez de la noche y no deseaba ser acosado por las llamadas de su madre enfrente de todos.

—Los amigos de tu hermano son muy divertidos—le comentó Jon a Damian cuando ambos estaban dentro del auto del mayor y se disponían a salir. Damian solo chasqueó la lengua como respuesta y piso el acelerador.

—¿Te digo algo? —continuó el menor luego de un rato de silencio, —creo que a Bizz le gusta tu hermano—. Damian miró al oji azul por unos segundos para luego regresar su vista al camino.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —le preguntó con genuina curiosidad.

—Por la forma en que lo mira. Sé que está mal—se excusó antes de continuar, —pero Bizz es muy grande, y eso me llamó la atención—le explicó apenado. —Así que bueno, mientras lo veía, noté cómo él veía a tu hermano—.

—Así que si puedes analizar a la gente cuando te lo propones, empezaba a dudar de que el periodismo fuera lo tuyo—le dijo con tono sarcástico.

—¡Dami! —le reclamó el menor mientras reía.

—Te diré—se sinceró el moreno, —que sería la mejor decisión que ese idiota tomaría en su vida. Pero quizás es muy pronto para pensar en eso—.

—Sí, entiendo a qué te refieres—. Jon había pasado a una expresión algo preocupada. —Conner tampoco está bien y no sé cómo ayudarlo—.

El silencio nuevamente se hizo presente en el auto, pero a ninguno de los dos le incomodó, ya era parte de su rutina.

Pronto llegaron al edificio donde Jon vivía y ambos se dispusieron a bajar del auto. Fue entonces que Damian notó el otro auto estacionado y un pequeño presentimiento lo invadió. Decidió acompañar a Jon a la entrada del edificio, y, mientras el menor le decía que ya no fuera tan grosero con su hermano, ambos jóvenes se cruzaron de frente con dos adultos que ellos conocían bien.

—Papá.

—Padre.

Había sido un día muy agitado para Jon, sobre todo emocionalmente, y parecía que las sorpresas aún no habían terminado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las canciones mencionadas son canciones que amo, y que considero quedan bien con Jon y Damian. Excepto por la última de Ghost, esa solo me hizo gracia ponerla. Yo si veo a Jon como alguien amante de todos los géneros musicales, y eso incluye algunas canciones de heavy metal, oh si oh si


	24. Sobre un momento de calma

Jon se acercó a su novio confundido, —¿qué hace tu padre con el mío? —, le cuestionó en un susurro. Por supuesto Damian no tenía mucha idea, tenía ciertas especulaciones comenzando a formarse en su mente, pero no pensaba que era buena idea expresárselas al menor.

—Jon, humm—. El hombre de gafas se había sonrojado un poco debido a la incomodidad del momento. —Te presento al Sr. Bruce Wayne—, fue todo lo que supo decir.

Bruce por su parte, aunque no lo parecía, tampoco sabía exactamente qué hacer, no estaba en sus planes encontrarse con el hijo de su -recién recuperado- amigo, y menos aún junto a su propio hijo, al que no veía desde fin de año.

—Ah, es un gusto conocerlo Sr. Wayne—, Jon se acercó torpemente al hombre trajeado y le extendió la mano con la mejor sonrisa que pudo. Bruce respondió el saludo y al mismo tiempo se despidió. Como fuera, él ya se estaba marchando, prefería dejarle la explicación de lo sucedido a Clark.

—Espero poder charlar contigo de forma más tranquila en otro momento—, le expresó con tono amable el adulto. Damian enarcó una ceja al escuchar aquello, pues su padre estaba empleando ese tono simpático que usaba para caer bien a todos.

Los dos adultos volvieron a intercambiar algunas palabras de despedida, y Jon aprovechó ese momento para volver a acercarse a Damian, codeándolo. —¿No me dijiste que tu padre era un gruñón que apenas si salía de la mansión? —le susurró, claramente consternado. Damian solo chasqueó la lengua, como siempre lo hacía, se acercó al otro y depositó un beso en su mejilla, importándole poco que los adultos estuvieran presentes. —Te veo mañana y te explicó—, se despidió. —Hasta luego señor Kent—. Damian había alzado la voz, para llamar la atención del adulto que seguía hablando con su padre. —Es bueno saber que se encuentra mejor, y en _agradable_ compañía al parecer—, le expresó con cierto sarcasmo antes de dirigirse a su auto.

Mientras Jon miraba al chico ingresar en el vehículo, reprochándole con los ojos la clara burla a su padre, Bruce palmeó el hombro de su amigo y caminó con paso elegante hasta su propio auto.

—Ni siquiera se hablaron entre ellos—comentó el Kent menor mientras veía ambos coches avanzar en direcciones opuestas.

—Así son los Wayne—. Clark se había acercado a su lado, también contemplando la calle, Jon se giró a verlo, y ambos permanecieron un momento en silencio. —¿Qué? —cuestionó el adulto cuando se percató de la mirada penetrante de su hijo.

 _—¿Qué?_ —le imitó algo alterado. —¿Alguna _cosa_ que contar, papá? —Jon agitaba los brazos extendidos, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando fijamente al hombre. A Clark le resultó gracioso recordar haber visto un gesto similar en Lois cuando ellos iban en la universidad.

—Entremos a casa y te explico—, respondió el mayor mientras regresaba al edificio. Jon lo siguió, aún confundido, pero con una tenue sonrisa. Damian tenía razón en que se le veía más animado, desde hacía un par de semanas así era, pero él no lo había meditado hasta ahora.

.

—Bien, señor “yo nunca miento”, ¿algún otro dato de mi padre que tengas guardado?

Jon y Damian se encontraban sentados en una banca, la misma que ya habían vuelto costumbre utilizar antes de las clases de Jon en el edificio de idiomas. Damian había decidido explicarle que sabía de la vieja amistad de sus padres, había omitido mencionar la parte romántica, pues el señor Kent tampoco se lo había contado a su hijo, y él respetaba eso. Por eso odiaba saber de la vida de los demás, lo ponían en una posición rara.

—No.

—Bien—. El tono que Jon había usado era molesto, fastidiado, y Damian no entendía exactamente porqué. Pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, el menor siguió hablando, aunque parecía ser una charla más para sí mismo.

—¿A ti te parece qué era muy complicado decirme esto? —De pronto Jon se veía decaído. —Dicen que confían en mí, pero cada mes me salen con otra noticia nueva—. Jon se dejó caer en el hombro de Damian. Aun con semblante serio cerró los ojos, parecía auto relajarse respirando.

Damian lo observaba atento, ¿cuál era exactamente el problema? A él no le había importado mucho cuando supo de la relación pasada entre sus padres, aunque bueno, el padre de Jon le había omitido esa parte a su hijo. Pero aún así, ¿qué más había en todo el asunto?

—¿No te molesta solo lo de nuestros padres, verdad? —Jon negó en silencio, parecía meditar sobre su próximo paso.

—Mi madre quiere que conozca a su novio.

.

Había sido una semana rara, y apenas era jueves, Jon estaba cansado de todo. Tenía algunas tareas pendientes y un trabajo en equipo que seguía evadiendo, también tenía a unos padres preocupados por lo poco que les dirigía la palabra desde la noche del lunes. Damian no tenía problema en que se la pasara hasta altas horas de la noche en su departamento, pero también estaba preocupado.

No estaba deprimido, solo estaba molesto. Nadie, quizás solo Kathy, lo entendía. Él simplemente odiaba las mentiras. No las pequeñas que dices para evitar situaciones incómodas, o las que decía de niño para que la abue Martha no lo regañara por haberse comido todo su pai. No, él odiaba las mentiras que podían lastimar, las mentiras que se decían por cobarde, las que eran usadas para burlarse de los demás.

Y odiaba tener que encontrarse con uno de los causantes de ese sentimiento.

Estaba saliendo de una clase, se había despedido de algunos compañeros, prometiendo que sí asistiría a la reunión que tendrían para comenzar su trabajo en equipo. No había caminado más de un par de pasos fuera del aula cuando se topó de frente con un chico de ojos azules tan vivaces como los suyos. Usualmente lo evadiría y seguiría su camino, pero por la forma en que Billy lo miraba entendió que no tenía otra opción más que hablar con él.

—Batson.

—¿Vas a seguir llamándome así?

—Es tu nombre, ¿no?

Billy dio un pequeño suspiro mientras miraba al suelo.

—No podemos tener una conversación normal si me sigues viendo con odio.

Sorpresivamente Jon abandonó su inexpresiva cara y le sonrió al chico de forma burlona, internamente pensó en que esa era su versión del rostro sínico que Damian le daba a alguien cuando no le agradaba.

—No es de odio, odiar a alguien implica mucho esfuerzo.

Billy suspiró y soltó algunas maldiciones mientras se restregaba el rostro. Jon rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué quieres, Billy?

—Pues hablar, pero no lo pones fácil. Kathy me dijo que sería difícil, pero no creía que tanto—, declaró derrotado. Jon pegó una palma a su frente, parecía tratar de contener un grito.

—¿Qué? ¿Kathy qué?

.

“¡Qué demonios, Katherine!” o “¡Tómatelo con calma mis…!”, eran el tipo de frases que Damian llevaba un rato escuchando, muy sorprendido si era honesto. Lo primero que pensó fue que Jason y él comenzaban a ser una mala influencia para su novio. Luego pensó en que Jon era gracioso molesto. También pensó en qué necesitaba saber más de ese tal Billy, pues lo único que sabía era cómo se desempeñaba en su clase.

Jon regresó luego de unos minutos de tener una breve discusión con su amiga por teléfono y se dejó caer sobre Damian, que estaba recostado en el sofá, ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

—Amm, ¿Jon? —Damian evitó quejarse por el repentino peso sobre él, y más bien posó su mano sobre la cabeza de Jon y comenzó a enredar sus dedos en su alborotada melena.

—¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo? —fue lo único que respondió el menor. Estaba cansado, no deseaba si quiera llegar a casa, ni moverse, ni pararse, nada. Solo quería quedarse acurrucado junto a Damian hasta caer dormido, lo encontraba relajante.

—Ah, claro, si eso quieres.

.

Cuando Jon dijo que quería quedarse en su departamento, Damian asumió muchas cosas, ninguna fue verlo tirarse en SU cama. Ahora Damian guardaba con cariño el recuerdo de verlo tan apenado explicándole que quería dormir junto a él cuando le ofreció usar su cama y que él durmiera en la sala.

Si lo pensaba, era la primera vez que Jon avanzaba más allá de la sala de estar o de la cocina. En palabras de Jon, su habitación era muy _él_ , nada comparado a la habitación que vio por accidente meses atrás en la mansión, tan sobria e impersonal. Ciertamente era un cuarto un poco más pequeño en comparación al otro, pero resultaba más acogedor.

Damian tenía una pared ocupada por distintos cuadros, casi todos de cielos estrellados. El que más llamó la atención de Jon fue uno donde se distinguía a un muchacho, sin rasgos característicos, sentado en cuclillas, abrazándose a si mismo. De su espalda brotaban alas negras rotas, y lo más curioso era que todos los colores se difuminaban con el fondo, como si el chico estuviera bajo el agua.

Otra pared era cubierta casi por completo por un gran estante, donde había desde varias colecciones de libros y revistas de divulgación hasta distintos materiales de dibujo, todo perfectamente organizado. De hecho, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado en la habitación del mayor. Su escritorio apenas era ocupado por su laptop, un cuaderno que había dejado abierto y un par de libros. La cama estaba perfectamente hecha y, Jon asumía que, si abría el ropero, encontraría todo perfectamente doblado y colgado.

El chico se sintió algo apenado, su habitación era tan infantil si la comparaba con la de Damian, llena de posters de animes, series y algunos jugadores y bandas que le gustaban, su escritorio siempre lleno de cuadernos y alguna taza de café que olvidaba devolver a la cocina hasta un día después. Y lo peor era su edredón de Star Wars, cubriendo su cama y haciendo juego con las sábanas, también de Star Wars. No, en definitiva, era muy distinto a lo de Damian.

Pero en ese momento no se detuvo mucho a pensar en todo eso, más bien contemplaba con curiosidad cada cosa en la habitación del moreno. Era, quizás, un paso más de intimidad a conocer el verdadero lugar privado del chico del cual comenzaba a enamorarse en serio. Sabía que ese cuarto era más de Damian que el que tenía en la mansión, porque él se lo había contado vagamente en alguna de sus conversaciones largas. Damian llevaba viviendo en ese departamento casi desde que había entrado a la universidad de Metropolis como estudiante. A Jon le parecía normal que hiciera algo así, es decir, él también debió hacerlo, pero era muy apegado a sus padres, y nunca vio la necesidad de mudarse, u ocupar algún dormitorio de la universidad, teniendo tan cerca su hogar.

Mientras Damian buscaba en su ropero algunas prendas para prestarle al menor, Jon aprovechó para ver más de cerca ese cuaderno abierto en el escritorio. Sabía que Damian dibujaba, también se lo llegó a decir una vez. Sabía que esos cuadros seguramente eran obra del moreno, y estaba muy impresionado, Damian no solía dejarlo ver mucho de su arte. Al acercarse vio que, en efecto, como él sospechaba, era un dibujo, uno de él para ser más exactos. A primera vista pensó que era un chico cualquiera, pero de verdad era él, con sus mismas gafas, su cabello alborotado y peinado hacia un lado, incluso estaban dibujados los audífonos manos libres que siempre llevaba colgando.

Tomó el cuaderno sonrojado, ese era el tipo de cosas que le gustaba descubrir de Damian. Todos decían que era un payaso arrogante que solo se hacía el interesante, pero Jon veía a un chico sensible, al que solo le costaba comunicarse con los demás. Claro que eso pensó después de la primera cita que tuvieron, porque antes solo veía a un hombre muy apuesto y prepotente.

Antes de que Jon pudiera mirar las hojas anteriores del cuaderno, Damian se lo había arrebatado y le extendía una sencilla muda de ropa con el rostro sonrojado mirando a otro lado.

—¡Vamos, Dami, déjame seguir viendo! —protestó el menor risueño. Damian le arrojó la ropa y se giró con el cuaderno en mano para poder guardarlo. Jon seguía sonriendo, había atrapado la ropa y la había arrojado a la cama para luego tratar de arrebatarle el objeto al moreno entre risas.

Ambos continuaron un inofensivo forcejeo, que fue interrumpido cuando Jason se asomó por la puerta.

—La cena está servida ni… ños—, Jason sintió pena ajena al ver a su hermano forcejear con su novio por un cuaderno. Aunque, con el afán de molestar, sin mucho esfuerzo logró arrebatarle a su hermano el dichoso cuaderno mientras este forcejeaba porque Jon dejara de abrazarlo.

—¡Devuélveme eso, Todd!

—Ah, era este, ¿no quieres ver el que tiene poemas?

La cara de Damian se tornó aún más roja de vergüenza para luego pasar a furia, y se abalanzó a su hermano para hacerlo callar, olvidándose por completo del cuaderno, que Jon recibió de Jason encantado.

Mientras escuchaba como la inofensiva pelea entre hermanos seguía fuera del cuarto, Jon se sentó en la orilla de la cama a seguir hojeando los dibujos de su novio. Había más dibujos de él, lo que lo hizo sonreír aún más. También había dibujos de animales, como el gato Alfred, que sabía era más feliz viviendo en la mansión. Había unos cuantos bosquejos de la ciudad de Metropolis, que Jon suponía que Damian hizo con la vista que tenía desde ese departamento. Pero hubo un dibujo que llamó aun más su atención que alguno de sus retratos. Era el dibujo de una mujer, de cabello largo, suponía que oscuro por el sombreado, con una mirada dura que le recordaba mucho a la del propio Damian. Era claro por los rasgos que debía ser una mujer muy hermosa, pero había algo que no le agradaba a Jon en su expresión, aunque no entendía muy bien el qué.

El repentino sonido de un vaso rompiéndose en la otra habitación lo hizo salir de su concentración y abandonar su exploración de dibujos. Jon dejó el cuaderno sobre la cama y salió apresurado a auxiliar por si algo malo había pasado.

El incidente había sido en la cocina, al parecer la discusión entre los hermanos había dejado de ser sobre sus cosas personales y ahora se trataba de la cena que Jason había preparado, y un pobre vaso que cayó rodando del estante fue la víctima.

.

Después de una agradable cena, donde Jason y Jon compartieron anécdotas de recetas fallidas y gustos culinarios, Damian y Jon se encontraban en la habitación del mayor, uno en su laptop revisando algunas cosas, y el otro cambiándose en el baño.

—Siempre he tenido una duda—, comentó el oji azul, aun cambiándose. —Antes de que Jason se fuera, ¿ya vivía contigo?

Damian estaba concentrado en la información que le había llegado por parte de Duke, otro de los accionistas de Industrias Wayne, así que no prestaba realmente mucha atención a lo que Jon decía. —No.

—Oh—. Jon ya había salido del baño, llevaba puesta una camiseta blanca que decía “Little D” en letras verdes, y un pantalón de algodón gris. Se alegraba de que Damian y él tuvieran casi la misma talla.

Notando que Damian se veía muy concentrado en su computador, Jon se dejó caer en la cama, revisando su teléfono. Hacía un par de horas había avisado a su madre dónde dormiría, y no había esperado a saber si tenía permiso o no, era comprensible que tuviera varios mensajes de la mujer, primero molesta y luego resignada, deseándole buenas noches.

También había mensajes de Kathy, que seguía con la discusión a través de texto. Jon no estaba precisamente molesto con ella, pero no le parecía que hubiese actuado sin consultarle sobre si él deseaba re entablar relación alguna con Billy Batson. Así que ignoró sus mensajes y siguió revisando el teléfono.

Como parte de sus tareas, Jon debía estar al pendiente de noticias, aunque a veces las leía superficialmente si era honesto. Pero entonces notó algo curioso en uno de los artículos que iba pasando. Este hablaba de los estafadores más importantes en las últimas décadas, tema clásico para atraer público, la gente tenía cierto morbo al saber de esas cosas, Jon era uno de ellos si había entrado al enlace. Pero lo relevante eran las fotografías, pues entre ellas se encontraba las de una mujer muy similar a la del dibujo de Damian. La mujer se llamaba Talia Al Ghul, era una de esas estafadoras que el articulo enlistaba. Actualmente no se sabía de su paradero, y no era bienvenida en varios estados del país.

Si algo le había enseñado su madre a Jon, es que las coincidencias no existían. Con un par de palabras clave en el buscador, Jon halló artículos de hacía más de veinte años, donde se hablaba de la estafa de la que había sido victima Industrias Wayne. La compañía había estado obligada a vender varios activos, y a disolver la sociedad que tenía con otras empresas más pequeñas dentro de Gotham. Siendo todo eso la causa de su relevancia en los periódicos, pues la empresa, que inicialmente era familiar, llevaba un par de generaciones siendo uno de los pilares para sostener esa ciudad.

Jon pasó un rato intercalando su mirada entre la imagen a color en su teléfono y el perfil de su novio, concentrado tecleando en el computador.

Debía admitir que eso no lo vio venir.

.

Jonathan ecidió no decir nada al respecto, pues aun seguía siendo una conjetura, y prefirió acurrucarse en la cama y esperar que su novio se desocupara. Si veía las cosas en perspectiva, sus problemas no eran tan malos, quizás había exagerado, o quizás solo necesitaba relajarse un poco de todo.

En eso pensaba cuando finalmente Damian cerró el computador y se levantó para ir al baño a prepararse para dormir. Rato después regresó a la habitación con un pijama gris puesto.

—Jon, ¿realmente estás seguro de que compartamos la cama?

Jon miró de reojo a Damian y se giró a mirar el techo.

—¿Recuerdas que la primera vez que vine a tu departamento me quedé dormido?

—Sí.

—Antes de ese día me había enterado de que Clark Kent no era mi padre biológico, y luego el abuelo Kent tuvo su emergencia médica. No había dormido bien todo ese fin de semana—. Damian asintió mientras se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba.

—Fue muy agradable, ya sabes—, Jon volvía a apenarse y balbucear sonrojado. —Ahora mismo no me siento del todo bien, y quisiera… dormir acurrucado con mi… novio—. Jon se obligó a poder mirar a Damian a los ojos, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Damian sonrió por la forma tan sincera y dulce con que el otro se expresaba. Ambos acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron una corta ronda de besos dulces, que terminó con un par de risas nerviosas de Jon.

—¿Qué diablos es “Little D”? —le cuestionó divertido, ya con ambos sentados en la cama, uno frente al otro. Damian también rió, debía admitir que le hacía ilusión al menos pasar la noche con Jon, y eso lo ponía nervioso.

—Es un chiste de Richard, todos tenemos camisetas así, la de Jason dice “LittleWing”.

Jon ensanchó aun más su sonrisa y volvió a besar al moreno. —Estoy de acuerdo en lo de “Little” en la tuya—. Antes de que Jon diera otro beso, recibió un pequeño golpe en su cabeza, pero no le importó mucho. Con ambos brazos se enredó en el cuello de Damian y siguió besándolo hasta que ambos se dejaron caer sobre la cama, con Damian encima de Jon.

Los besos subieron de intensidad y Jon dejó que Damian lo acariciara un poco por debajo de la camiseta mientras también le besaba el cuello. Cuando el menor sintió que había sobrepasado su limite del día con Damian, lo alejó de él con suavidad, quitando su mano de su torso bajo la prenda.

—Perdona, pero preferiría hacerlo sin tu hermano en la otra habitación.

Damian le sonrió de una forma nueva, ¿acaso eso era lujuria? —Lo recordaré la próxima vez entonces—le respondió antes de levantarse de la cama y apagar la luz.

Con ambos jóvenes bajo las sábanas, Jon se permitió abrazarse a la espalda de Damian cuando este se giró para acomodarse, y como pensó, realmente era relajante. No tardó mucho en caer dormido, pensando en lo que había hablado con Bart un par de semanas atrás, cuando también consultó con él sobre su nuevo nivel de relación con el moreno. Todo siendo por consejo de Conner, que consideraba que Bart se había vuelto más maduro en las relaciones que él mismo, y eso era decir mucho de ambos.

“Pienso que pocas veces en la vida logras conectar con alguien de forma tan buena, que incluso solo dormir juntos, sin ninguna doble intensión de por medio, se vuelve un apreciado momento”.


	25. Sobre por qué Jon odia las mentiras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si en los caps anteriores no lo notaste, y porque recién he colocado la etiqueta, el siguiente cap contiene Billy Batson x Jonathan Kent. Pero no te preocupes, quizás al final del cap terminas teniendo un dulce momento jondami.

Jonathan siempre ha tratado de ser un buen niño, desde que tiene memoria así lo han educado sus padres. Ha cometido travesuras como cualquiera, pero siempre ha entendido con una pequeña charla qué era correcto y qué no. Ahora, con once años, sigue siendo un buen chico, o eso intenta. ¿Por qué los demás niños lo tratan así?

Él ha tratado a todos con respeto, cumple con sus tareas y trata siempre de integrarse con sus compañeros, pero, por alguna razón, a ellos no parece agradarles mucho su presencia. Nadie lo ha golpeado, nadie lo ha insultado, pero puede sentirlo. Puede sentirlo cuando le devuelven el cuaderno con ejercicios que ha prestado y se ríen al darle la espalda. ¿Ha hecho algo mal? Quizás su tarea tiene errores y no quieren decirle.

También lo siente cuando cede el lugar en la fila de la cafetería, ni siquiera le han dado las gracias. No es que las esté esperando, es solo que puede sentir que el trato no fue amistoso.

Y, sobre todo, puede sentirlo cuando todos hacen grupos para proyectos y nadie lo invita, y el profesor es quien debe integrarlo en algún lado. Recién está empezando la secundaria, pero muchos de esos chicos ya se conocían, y él conocía a alguno de ellos también, ¿qué ha cambiado del año anterior?

Trata de no ponerse triste, su madre le ha dicho que siempre habrá gente a la que no le agrades sin motivo.

.

Gracias a que se ha unido al club de fotografía, Jon ha conocido a una chica simpática de otro curso, su nombre es Kathy, y ella, de algún modo, lo ha adoptado. Se caen bien y pasan el rato cuando sus periodos libres logran coincidir. Jon ya no se siente tan solo.

Su padre le ha dicho que puede probar uniéndose a algún equipo deportivo. A él le gustan los deportes, pero no siente que sea lo suyo, no como su padre que era un buen jugador de futbol americano en la escuela. Quizás Jon no heredó esa pasión del hombre.

En el club de fotografía, uno de los miembros le habla de una serie japonesa que seguro le encantará. Jon acepta, y descubre que el chico ha tenido razón. Ahora sus compañeros lo ven aún más raro por sus nuevos gustos, pero cada vez le importa menos.

.

Jon se ha dado cuenta que le atrae de una forma distinta ese compañero con el que ve anime, se lo expresa, y es rechazado por primera vez en su vida. No se deprime mucho, su madre dice que quizás no era el momento de pensar en eso.

.

Jon se ha interesado mucho por los videojuegos en línea. Y, entre algunas partidas, se ha hecho amigo de un chico de Filadelfia, su nickname es “Shazam01”.

Ambos se caen bien y empiezan a hablar más seguido.

Sin darse cuenta, luego de unos meses, Jon ha vuelto a Billy su mejor amigo. Billy Batson es el nombre del chico de Filadelfia. Gracias a su hermano adoptivo, Freddy, él también ha adquirido gusto por los videojuegos. Jon ha jugado alguna vez con los dos, pero prefiere a Billy.

Filadelfia no queda muy lejos de Metropolis, así que los chicos deciden conocerse en persona. Es la primera vez que Jon le miente a sus padres con algo tan importante como encontrarse con un desconocido.

Jon ha usado a Kathy de coartada con sus padres, y Billy le ha dicho que él tiene la aprobación de sus tutores.

A pesar de que la pasan bien ese día, Jon no se esperaba que el encuentro concluyese con una visita a la estación de policía. Al parecer Billy le ha mentido y solo se había escapado de casa, y además había robado la tarjeta de su tutor.

Los padres de Jon están muy molestos, y desconfían de su nuevo amigo, a pesar de que los propios tutores de Billy se lo han tomado de mejor forma, pues el chico les expresó que solo creía que no le dejarían conocer a su amigo.

Jon no está molesto con Billy, ha tenido una curiosa aventura cuando trataron de escapar de los policías en la tienda, y además le ha parecido sincera su explicación a sus -nuevos- padres.

El incidente de Billy hará que Lois y Clark se vuelvan un poco sobre protectores con Jon, a pesar de que antes confiaban en dejarlo solo en casa cuando el trabajo de reportero los llamaba.

.

Gracias a nuevas visitas entre Billy y Jon, éste conoce a Freddy. Le parece un chico divertido, pero al parecer a Freddy él no le agrada, aunque él no le toma mucha importancia, al igual que Billy.

.

Después llega la gran noticia, la familia Vásquez, con todos sus hijos adoptivos, se mudarán a Metropolis.

Jon y Billy rebosan de alegría. Pasar las tardes con Kathy era genial, pero con Billy serían aún mejor.

Ambos asisten juntos a la escuela, como son de la misma edad, van en el mismo curso. A Jon le emociona pasar casi todo el tiempo con Billy, a Freddy no mucho.

.

A Freddy le hacen lo que a Jon no le hicieron, pues a diferencia de él, el chico rubio suele ser más agresivo en sus respuestas. También está el que es algo bocazas, muy abierto a hablar de lo que le emociona. Y bueno, quizás también incluye el que tenga una pierna coja y los idiotas ven un blanco fácil.

Jon trata de ser amable y apoyarlo, pero a Freddy sigue sin agradarle, e incluso lo llama blandengue y cobarde. No usa precisamente esas palabras, pero entre tanta blasfemia quedó claro a qué se refería.

Después de una charla con Kathy, Jon decide no entablar mucha conversación con el rubio, suponiendo que no le agrada porque quizás le roba tiempo con su hermano favorito. Jon nunca ha tenido hermanos, cuando era más pequeño llegó a pedirlo, pero sus padres se negaron. No entiende de esas cosas, así que supone que ese sentimiento de celos es normal.

Billy sabría de esa discusión entre Freddy y Jon hasta tiempo después.

.

Gracias al tiempo que pasan juntos, Billy, Jon y Kathy, se vuelven algo así como un trio casi inseparable, lo que es una extraña combinación de personalidades. Billy y Kathy son más aventureros, y el menor suele meterse algunas veces en problemas por defender a su hermano de algún idiota. Jon, por el contrario, es tranquilo y amable con todos, aun cuando la gente pasa de él. Billy alguna vez le diría que era un blando, que debía ser más asertivo. Jon no le diría nada y se lo tomaría con humor, pero en el fondo, eso le habría dolido un poco.

También en cuanto a lo social son diversos. A diferencia de Jon y Billy, que son algo así como marginados, Kathy es más popular en su curso, así que los chicos inevitablemente se hacen amigos de algunos estudiantes mayores, eso ayuda un poco a hacerte respetar en la jerarquía de la escuela.

.

Cuando el punto clímax de hormonas llega a su curso, los chicos dejan de ser fastidiados y cosas de ese estilo. Todo el mundo parece más concentrado en comenzar a tener citas y en volver de la escuela su show de drama privado. De pronto todos parecen sentirse maduros y queriendo hacer cosas de adultos.

Jon es contagiado con ese espíritu, se fija en otro chico, este no lo acepta. Es el primero en decirle que no puede tomar en serio a alguien tan infantil como él.

Billy lo encuentra una tarde llorando, solo, escondido en el aula de fotografía. Jon se da cuenta de que es la primera vez que su amigo lo consuela de esa forma, acariciando su rostro con ternura, diciéndole lo valioso que es, y depositándole un tierno beso en su frente.

Inevitablemente, Jon comienza a sentir algo distinto por su amigo, pero por el momento lo ignorará.

.

Jon está ahí para Billy cuando éste descubre quién es su madre biológica, y también está ahí cuando Billy regresa con el corazón roto al saber que no es necesario en la nueva vida de la mujer. Esta vez le toca a él consolar a Billy. El gesto de un beso en la frente se vuelve algo íntimo entre los dos.

.

Curiosamente parece que su ser tiene más potencial con las mujeres, pues una chica de grado inferior lo invita a salir. Jon acepta, por cortesía, y porque tiene curiosidad sobre el asunto. Se la pasan bien yendo al cine y a los videojuegos, pero cuando la chica lo besa, Jon no puede corresponderle de la misma forma. Jonathan se siente muy culpable, es la primera vez que él le rompe el corazón a alguien.

.

La única vez en que Freddy y Jon coinciden es cuando Billy empieza a salir con un chico mayor que, a parecer de ambos, es un idiota.

Ese romance tampoco dura mucho, Billy admite a Jon que solo lo ha hecho porque tenía curiosidad de saber cómo era echarse un polvo* con alguien de ese tamaño. A pesar de que Jon siente vergüenza por cómo está comenzando a ser su amigo, no dice nada. Le avergüenza aún más admitir que le atrae un poco ese lado del chico.

.

A diferencia de Jon, Billy es muy aficionado al futbol americano, así que en su cumpleaños lo lleva a un partido que el chico deseaba ver, pero para el que no había conseguido entradas. Durante el medio tiempo, de forma inesperada, la Kiss Cam los coloca en pantalla, y Billy toma la iniciativa y le da a Jon un gran beso en los labios

Ninguno habla del asunto de forma seria, pero para Jon se vuelve algo muy significativo.

.

Es la primera fiesta a la que Jon asiste, a pesar de que ya ha cumplido diecisiete años. Él realmente no quería hacerlo, pero Billy lo ha convencido. Kathy está de novia con un chico, así que también irá con él.  
Es la noche de Halloween, es la primera vez que Jon ve a su amiga lucir de forma provocativa, vestida de Black Cat, y ahí entiende que en definitiva no le interesa el género femenino.

Él y Billy van vestidos a juego de Jason Vorhees y Michael Myers** respectivamente.

Después de un rato tomando una cerveza, Jon se da cuenta de que el alcohol no es lo suyo, y ambos amigos deciden dejar la fiesta y pasear por las calles, quizás asustando niños o pidiendo dulces. Nadie debía enterarse de lo último, eran chicos grandes después de todo.

Después de vagar un rato por el vecindario de Billy, se topan con Freddy, que, en vez de ir a la fiesta, decidió acompañar a su hermanita Darla a pedir dulces, y Billy les gasta una broma.

Darla no se asusta cuando el chico sale de un arbusto agitando su cuchillo falso, bueno, no mucho, de inmediato se da cuenta que es Billy. Freddy, por el contrario, si se asusta y cae al suelo sentado. Jon también sale del arbusto, riendo, porque Darla lo hace, pero Freddy no se lo toma muy bien.

Luego de que Jon tratara de explicarle que no se burlaba de él y que éste lo mandara al diablo, llevándose a Darla a la fuerza, lo más rápido que le era posible, Billy y Jon se van resignados a seguir vagando por las calles. Después de un rato Kathy los llama, pidiendo que vayan a recogerla, pues su cita ha resultado ser un idiota.

Jon le explica que ya están algo lejos de la fiesta y que ninguno tiene auto, tardarían en llegar un poco en autobús. Kathy está algo ebria, y le dice que sus padres sí tienen un auto y que él y Billy ya tienen licencia de conducir.

Pasa de todo, menos un viaje seguro.

Primero que nada, Jon no lleva encima las llaves de su casa, se suponía que esa noche la pasaría en casa de Kathy y regresaría al siguiente día, cuando sus padres ya estarían esperándolo. ¿Cómo iba a tomar las llaves del garaje del edificio entonces? Podría pedírselas a algún vecino, pero eso implicaría ser descubiertos, así que Billy emplea sus habilidades y fuerza la cerradura de su casa. Todo bien hasta ahí, sacan el auto sin problemas y están por irse, cuando entonces la vecina los ve. Ambos chicos entran en pánico y Billy pisa el acelerador.

El resto del viaje va mejor y encuentran a Kathy pronto. La chica no quiere volver a casa tan rápido y que su abuelo la vea en ese estado, así que los chicos dicen sí a pasear un rato más en un auto -más o menos- robado. Aunque, para “no llamar la atención”, dejan que Kathy conduzca, porque ella es _técnicamente_ la adulta de los tres. Ninguno se cuestiona qué tan mala idea es eso.

Pasado un rato, entre charlas de despecho de la chica, dolida por su cita, los tres están algo distraídos como para ver con suficiente tiempo el perro que se está atravesando en el camino. Solo hasta que Jon grita reaccionan. Kathy no ve mejor opción que dar un volantazo y chocar y derribar la reja de una casa deshabitada.

.

La frase “Cuando ves algo en el camino frenas, maldita loca”, se quedará grabada en la memoria de los tres amigos. También, Jon de vez en cuando contará esa anécdota, pues lo recordará con diversión, pero siempre omitirá mencionar quién es el tercer amigo.

.

Jon no conocía el verdadero terror hasta esa noche.

Aunque huyen de la escena del crimen, el auto aún sigue dañado, y es obvio que los padres de Jon lo verán al siguiente día.

El chico nunca ha visto tan molesta a su madre, ni siquiera cuando reprobó francés en noveno grado y tuvo que pasar el verano estudiando.

Por supuesto los tres son castigados, aunque Kathy, con todo el lío de estar iniciando la universidad, no nota mucho el que tenga prohibido salir a divertirse.

.

Con Kathy ocupada a tiempo completo, ni Jon ni Billy tienen excusas para seguir evitando lo que comienza a ser evidente.

Al principio solo juegan, es divertido hacer creer a todos que son pareja o hacer chistes para incomodar a los presentes. Pero deja de ser un juego cuando comienzan a besarse de forma más apasionada ocultos en la cabina del proyector del auditorio de la escuela.

Nunca pasa nada más allá de fogosos besos, y no es porque Jon no quiera, Billy parece siempre detenerse a medio camino. Jon lo atribuye a que el chico quiere ir con calma y lo aprecia.

También tienen citas, aunque en realidad no hay mucha diferencia con sus salidas de antes, solo que ahora hay besos de por medio.

Jon se siente flotar en las nubes. No puede contener la felicidad y le cuenta a Kathy sobre su relación con Billy. Ella le dice que está feliz por él, pero también le advierte que primero debe estar seguro de que de verdad son pareja. Jon no entiende exactamente el conflicto de su amiga, ¿qué hace a una pareja ser una pareja?

.

Freddy de pronto ya no es tan cortante con Jon, de vez en cuando lo saluda cuando se cruzan en los pasillos, y a veces se ríe de sus bromas cuando se sienta junto a él y Billy en el almuerzo. Jon está contento, piensa que seguro ahora podrán ser amigos como siempre pudieron ser.

.

Jon compra entradas para un concierto de The Neighbourhood*** que habrá en la ciudad. TNBH es de esas bandas que a Jon y Billy les encantan, y que siempre está presente en su muy variada lista de reproducción. De hecho, Jon le ha dedicado a Billy la canción _Compass_ , Billy no pudo responder de otra forma si no con besos dulces. Jon está seguro de que Billy siente lo mismo por él.

.

Jon está charlando con un compañero del club de fotografía, le habla sobre que, ya que él ha conseguido novia, los cuatro podrían tener una cita doble. Thai, como se llama el chico, mira al menor con un poco de pena.

_“Jonathan, yo te aprecio, eres una gran persona, así que quiero que entiendas que esto te lo digo con la mejor de las intenciones”_

Aquellas son las palabras más sinceras que Jon ha recibido al parecer en un largo tiempo sin darse cuenta.

Thai le explica, aún con pena, que todo el curso sabe que Billy está saliendo con Freddy, y que él es solo el señuelo para distraer a sus padres. Nadie dice nada porque es divertido burlarse del pobre idiota ingenuo.

Thai no usa exactamente las palabras “idiota ingenuo”, pero son las palabras que Jon escucha, dichas por el propio Freddy a su persona años atrás.

.

Jon no quiere creerlo, y trata de encontrar a Billy para hablar al respecto. El chico siente que algo está roto, pero él aún no ha derramado ninguna lágrima.

Choca con una chica de su curso que se queda a los clubes y le pregunta por su amigo, ella está molesta porque por su culpa le ha caído un poco de pintura que llevaba en un envase a su vestido nuevo. Casi a gritos, más preocupada por su ropa, le dice que Billy debe estar en el club de los nerds con su novio el cojo.

Jon no le ve problema a eso, Billy siempre se queda a esperar a sus hermanos para irse juntos, es algo normal. Pero aún así, la duda que Thai ha dejado puede más y va al aula de robótica.

La campana suena, es hora de irse. Jon alcanza a ver a Billy saliendo del salón junto a Freddy, ambos sonrientes platicando. Jon no sabe por qué, pero rápidamente trata de ocultarse para no ser visto. Su amigo pasa junto a su hermano adoptivo, y ambos se dan un pequeño beso en los labios cuando creen que nadie los está viendo.

Jon recuerda la primera vez que un chico lo rechazó, y piensa que le gustaría volver a sentir ese sentimiento en ese momento, porque su pecho de verdad duele. Pero Jonathan tiene dignidad, no derrama ninguna lágrima y se marcha sin decir nada por un pasillo opuesto.

.

El regazo de Kathy está ya muy húmedo por las lágrimas de su amigo, pero no se queja. Ella tenía ese mal presentimiento rondando en su mente, aunque, apenada de romper la ilusión de su amigo, que es casi como su hermano, prefirió confiar en Billy, y le había fallado.

Jonathan se siente roto y humillado, pero sobre todo **traicionado**.

¿Acaso no, antes que cualquier cosa, eran mejores amigos?

.

Es la primera vez que Jon usa maquillaje, porque no desea que su rostro se vea tan roto como él realmente está.

Su madre lo ayuda, pero no cuestiona, nunca había visto a su hijo así. Confía en que el menor se los dirá cuando se sienta listo, él siempre lo hace, porque es un buen niño.

.

Durante el almuerzo Billy llega y trata de saludar a Jon con un beso, pero Jon se aparta sin siquiera mirarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jonathan usa un tono serio, inexpresivo, y le pregunta a Billy con toda la calma del mundo cuánto tiempo lleva saliendo con Freddy.

Billy se pone nervioso, pero niega la pregunta, y le asegura que quien se lo haya dicho solo busca fastidiarlo, como han hecho siempre con ambos.

Jon se gira a verlo, y niega con la cabeza. Está enojado, muy enojado. No soporta que le siga mintiendo aun después de verse descubierto. Simplemente no lo soporta.

Se levanta de la silla tranquilo, parece querer irse, pero se retracta y se agacha para abrazar a Billy del cuello, acercando su rostro al oído del otro. “Ya veo porque tu madre no te quiso, William” le susurra, y entonces se marcha satisfecho.

.

Jon no está orgulloso de esas palabras, sabe que no estuvo bien, pero no planea disculparse. No con Freddy regodeándose de victoria en su cara.

.

La vida escolar de Jon no cambia tanto como pensaba que pasaría. Lo que queda de año escolar lo dedica a centrarse de lleno en sus materias y al club, al que por cierto toma especial cariño.

Luego del incidente, ocurrió un fenómeno curioso. Jon no esperaba el consuelo de nadie, le había quedado muy claro que todos se reían a sus expensas. Pero, para su sorpresa, algunos chicos de su club se acercaron a él, junto a Thai, para expresarle sus sinceras disculpas por no haberlo ayudado antes. Le ofrecen su apoyo e incluso tratan de animarlo siempre que pueden. Jon no habría confiado en ellos, de no ser por Thai, quien le sigue ofreciendo palabras sinceras el resto del curso.

.

.

.

A Jon le costó, pero gracias a Kathy lo supo superar, con tiempo, pero lo logró.

Por eso le era tan complicado entender por qué su amiga consideraba correcto traer el pasado de vuelta a su bello presente.

Jon no le mintió a Billy cuando le dijo que no lo odiaba, hacía tiempo que había dejado de hacerlo, pero eso no significaba que lo había perdonado.

Alguna vez, hablando con una de las chicas del club, que ahora estudiaba psicología, ella le explicó que estaba bien si no perdonaba, él no debía obligarse a perdonar si no lo quería. El perdón es algo complicado, y debe darse de forma sincera y a su debido tiempo. Y Jon consideraba que ese era su caso.

Él no podía perdonar a alguien que aún no comprendía cuál fue la verdadera causa de su malestar.

.

Jon despertó abrazado a Damian alrededor de las seis de la mañana, al escuchar afuera de la habitación un recipiente tocar el suelo y la debida maldición de Jason como respuesta.

Al darse cuenta de la forma tan protectora con que el moreno lo abrazaba, se sonrojó risueño y se volvió a acurrucar para dormir un rato más.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, la alarma en el celular del mayor los despertó a ambos, y Jon fue testigo de la forma tan graciosa en que Damian se despertaba, era como ver a un gato que odia las mañanas.

Damian se estiró, muy descansado y sin ser consiente de dónde estaba exactamente. El suave quejido, acompañado de risas por parte de Jon, lo despertó de golpe y lo hizo levantarse de la cama algo asustado.

—Auch—, se quejó el chico de forma fingida, pues al estirarse, Damian, había golpeado su rostro. —Tranquilo, _Little D_ , solo soy yo, el buen Jon que cuidará de ti—. Jon se sentía contento y, aprovechando el momento de confusión del moreno, lo tomó del brazo para devolverlo a la comodidad de las sábanas.

Damian se dejó abrazar por Jon, mientras calmaba su respiración, no estaba muy habituado a tener compañía al despertar. —Buenos días—, le susurró, con el rostro algo apenado, oculto en el pecho del menor.

Jon respondió su saludo, pegando su nariz al cabello alborotado de su novio. De verdad que se sentía bien, relajado, con mucha energía para comenzar el día, aunque tampoco tanta como para ya levantarse.

Damian aceptó permanecer unos minutos más así, siendo abrazado de forma tan protectora. Era una sensación cálida que, si era honesto, pocas veces había sentido en su vida. En ese momento descubrió que los abrazos de Jon eran los más reconfortantes del mundo, incluso que los de Richard.

Una nueva alarma en su teléfono le advirtió que debía levantarse pronto.

—Jon—, llamó al menor, que parecía volverse a dormir.

—¿Mmmh?

—Debo levantarme.

—No.

—… ¿No tienes clases?

—… ¡Maldición!

Jon soltó a Damian y se levantó de golpe, buscando su teléfono. Tenía hora muerta, pero si que tenía un compromiso, había prometido verse con sus compañeros. En el momento que había aceptado, no contaba con que el idiota de Batson se atravesaría en su camino.

—¡No! No puedo volver a casa a cambiarme, llegaría tarde.

Mientras Jon se hacía líos en su cabeza, organizando cómo sería su mañana, Damian se levantó, y se dedicó a buscar ropa que el menor pudiera utilizar. No tardó mucho en elegir algo adecuado y lo dejó sobre la cama, perfectamente doblado.

—Puedes usar esto.

Jon trató de negarse, pero Damian no aceptó ningún no por respuesta. Le explicó que seguramente Jason había dejado listo el desayuno antes de marcharse, y que podía comer mientras él se duchaba.

Jon no tuvo muchos argumentos para declinar la oferta y, muy apenado, salió de la habitación y se adentró a la cocina. En efecto, Jason había dejado café y pancakes preparados, todo perfectamente cubierto para seguir tibio un buen rato. A Jon le parecía curiosa la forma en que esos dos hermanos estaban tan bien coordinados, aun cuando aparentaban no llevarse bien.

Jon tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y comenzó su desayuno. Con una mano sostenía una taza, y con la otra revisaba su teléfono. En su mente aun rondaban las ideas de la noche anterior. Su pequeña discusión con Kathy, su berrinche con sus padres, y su reciente descubrimiento sobre Talia Al Ghul. Todas eran ideas importantes para resolver, pero se sentía de mejor humor para afrontar todo.

Lo primero que hizo fue responder a Kathy, prometiéndole que ese fin de semana se verían para hablar del asunto de forma más clara, aclarando que no estaba enojado con ella.  
Lo siguiente fue mandar un mensaje de buenos días a su madre, avisándole que no volvería a casa hasta por la tarde, y deseándoles un buen día a ella y a su padre como toque extra para calmar la tensión.

Su investigación de la mujer desconocida la dejó para más tarde, todo seguía siendo especulaciones, y tampoco deseaba importunar a Damian con sus preguntas.

Prefirió encender su reproductor con volumen bajo. Mientras desayunaba, tarareaba alguna canción que la lista en aleatorio elegía. Es difícil saber qué te saldrá cuando la lista tiene poco más de 500 canciones.

En un momento dado, cuando el chico daba un último sorbo al café, la canción elegida fue una que conocía bien, grabada de memoria en su mente. A veces la escuchaba, pero no lo hacía muy seguido. Es increíble cuantos sentimientos se le pueden atribuir a una simple melodía.

_… I think I need you with me for all-time  
When I need new direction for my mind…_

La canción siguió sonando por un momento, Jon permaneció unos instantes pensativo, hasta que decidió apagar el reproductor.

—Es una linda canción—, le expresó el moreno desde la entrada de la cocina. Jon, que comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esa forma tan repentina con que Damian se aparecía, no se alteró mucho. Tan solo negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la mesa. —Ese grupo tiene mejores****.

Damian no ignoró la extraña mirada con que Jon dedicó a la nada antes de apagar su teléfono, pero nuevamente prefirió no preguntar.

.

Asegurándose de que Jon tardaría un poco en su ducha, Damian aprovechó para hacer una llamada a su fiel amiga Maya.

— _Damian, ¿a qué se debe el placer?_

—Necesito que me investigues a alguien.

_—“Hola Maya, ¿cómo has estado? ¿qué tal tu trabajo de investigadora independiente?” ¿Es tan difícil ser cortés, Wayne?_

Damian rodó los ojos, pero hizo caso omiso al pedido de cortesía de su amiga y siguió con su encargo.

_—¿Vas a utilizar mis habilidades profesionales para saber de un simple niño? Que desperdicio._

—¿Eso qué significa?

_—Que sí te cobraré, y será el doble. Te daré un primer informe esta tarde._

.

Jon se sentía apenado y muy alegre al mismo tiempo. Damian lo había llevado a la universidad antes de salir a Gotham, al parecer tendría una junta anticipada con los ejecutivos de la empresa. Jon no entendía muy bien el asunto, solo comprendía las frases “Al parecer el inútil ha cometido unos errores” y “Mi padre solo sabe acoger imbéciles”.

En fin, Damian tendría un día ocupado y aun así se había tomado la molestia de llevarlo. También estaba apenado porque llevaba puesta ropa del mayor, y sobre todo por la sudadera verde con franjas amarillas que estaba usando. Le sorprendió saber que el chico tuviera prendas de ese estilo, pues siempre solía vestir de forma sobria y elegante, casi como su padre. Jon sabía que era muy infantil de su parte, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía como el bobo enamorado que era mientras lucía orgulloso la prenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Polvo: coger, acostarse.  
> Perdón por usar modismos españoles, a veces siento que quedan mejor, sorry not sorry.
> 
> ** Son los asesinos de las películas Viernes 13 y Halloween respectivamente. Por si alguien -como yo- no sabía sus nombres. Yo se lo pregunté a mi hermano.
> 
> *** Es mi fanfic y volveré a Jon fan de mi banda favorita si se me da la gana (?  
> TNBH son las iniciales del grupo, por si no se entendió.
> 
> **** Entre los fans del grupo se dice que Compass es una canción muy básica para dedicar, es sencilla y cursi. El grupo tiene canciones de amor mucho más profundas, como habrán notado si escucharon la que usé para Tim y Jason. Pero al mismo tiempo, también te dicen que no se la dediques a cualquiera, porque es demasiada miel para alguien que no la llegue a saber apreciar.  
> _____________________  
> ¿Quedó claro que no me agrada Freddy? ¿No? Hahaha, no lo odio, pero tampoco me agrada mucho, es como el Patricio de Billy, tipo están madreando al muchacho y este man gritaría "¿ah si?, ¡pues él podría con 3 de ustedes!" Y queda claro que no solo estoy hablando del de la película.
> 
> ¿A nadie mas le ha tocado estar en el grupo más cagapalo? ¿Solo a mi? Me ha pasado toda mi vida hahaha
> 
> Con ustedes, damas y caballeros, la historia que dio pie a que yo iniciara este fanfic.
> 
> Ansío leer sus reacciones <3


End file.
